


DOCE NOCHES EN RIVENDEL

by Foxlady



Category: Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 51,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxlady/pseuds/Foxlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La soledad del ultimo Peredhel ha durado demasiado tiempo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Doce Noches en Rivendel  
Capítulo Uno: Desde Arnor.  
Mitad de la Primavera.

\- Y que te quede claro, Glorfindel, que vamos a tener unas palabras cuando haya acabado con el mensajero!-  
Glorfindel, el héroe de Gondolin que había enfrentado a un Balrog sin miedo, bajó la vista al ver pasar hecho un basilisco al señor de Rivendel, que despeinado y colocándose el manto rojo de cualquier manera cruzaba a trancos los pulidos pasillos de madera de Rivendel, el Último Hogar. El rostro claro y hermoso de Elrond estaba cargado de severidad, no disminuida porque aún tuviera la almohada marcada en la cara; pero ahora, en mitad de la noche, Glorfindel recordó la verdad que la mayor parte de los elfos habían olvidado hacía siglos, y era el que el señor de Rivendel era un Peredhel, un medio Elfo, hijo y hermano de Medios Elfos, y por ello, aunque compartiera la sangre de Lúthien y Turgon, también compartía la humana nobleza de Tuor y el valor de Beren, y entre sus características humanas menos favorecidas, el pésimo temperamento que estallaba al ser despertado en la mitad de la noche para atender con sus dones de curador a un forastero traído al Último Hogar por Glorfindel, en su camino de regreso del sur, al encontrarlo tirado en el sendero al Valle.  
\- Podrías haberlo llevado a Bree, o a cualquier campo humano cercano!- gruñó Elrond, echándose la larga cabellera negra atrás, atándola de cualquier manera y entrando a la habitación del forastero como un huracán escarlata. En el tibio y limpio cuarto, el extranjero había sido lavado y secado, y arropado en un lecho.   
\- Pero estaba ardiendo en fiebre, mi señor!-  
Elrond le iba a soltar otra frase sobre lo que cualquier humano podía hacer con su fiebre a las cuatro de la mañana cuando se dio cuenta que en un rincón de la habitación estaban sus hijos, los dos gemelos Elladan y Elrohir, y su hija, la bella Arwen, en camisón, cargando en sus brazos un montón de ropa negra gruesa y un zapato.  
-Arwen? Qué demonios haces aquí?- gruñó Elrond, mirando alternativamente a Elladan y Elrohir, que estaban intentando huir de la habitación con toda la destreza característica de los elfos.  
\- Qué parece que hago, padre?- sonrió angelicalmente Arwen, pescando el segundo zapato desde debajo de la cama.  
\- Meterte en problemas, como siempre.- bufó Elrond, un pisotón en la capa de Glorfindel deteniendo la huida del valeroso hombre de armas.  
\- Estoy ayudando!- dijo ella con orgullo.  
\- Por favor, no me digas que le ayudaste a éstos con el forastero.-  
\- Nay.-  
\- Gracias a Elbereth.-  
\- Lo bañé y lo acosté yo solita!-  
\- QUÉ?-  
Sólo el que hubieran podido freír un huevo en la frente del forastero retrasó, que no detuvo, el despellejamiento y asesinato de los dos jóvenes señores elfos y su amigo y tutor. Mientras Arwen era enviada fuera con una palabra, Glorfindel encendió lámparas alrededor del lecho y ayudó al irritado Elrond a acomodar al extranjero en la cama baja, entre las blancas sábanas.   
El extranjero era un humano alto y delgado, con el cabello de un tono inesperado, que con buena voluntad podía llamarse broncíneo, pero que a la luz de la lámpara era honestamente naranjo. Tenía el pelo húmedo y enredado por el baño, pero limpio, y su rostro estaba enrojecido por la fiebre, sus rasgos regulares y finos, los ojos grandes y la nariz puntiaguda, cejas castañas fruncidas sobre los párpados arrugados por el dolor y la incomodidad.  
\- Dónde lo encontraste exactamente?- dijo Elrond aún irritado y de prisa, pero ahora era la voz del maestro de curación. Una mirada le dijo bastante: la fiebre era un síntoma, no la enfermedad en sí, y había un frío emanando del enfermo, una ola glacial desde su pecho.  
\- Estaba inconsciente junto al camino, en un charco de barro: sin los relinchos de su caballo jamás lo hubiera encontrado. Juraría que ese caballo lo había tirado, tenía una cara de culpabilidad muy equina...- sonrió Glorfindel, despreocupado, por la fe que tenía en las habilidades de su señor.- Y me lo traje, hacía demasiado frío, pobrecito... ha sido una primavera muy helada, y si lo dejaba allí y se moría... los humanos son muy frágiles!-  
Elrond emitió un bufido que le dijo exactamente qué pensaba de la supuesta “ fragilidad” humana que el amable Glorfindel presuponía, y le dió un tirón brusco a las sábanas, desnudando el pecho del enfermo, para poner firmemente las manos en el centro y cerrar los ojos. Sí, sentía el frío emanar: esto era más que una gripe de primavera o una neumonía humana.  
Ese jinete había pasado bajo la Sombra.  
\- Se curará, mi señor?- preguntó Glorfindel, aunque había algo en su voz.  
\- No veo porqué no.- soltó Elrond, los ojos aún cerrados mientras imponía las manos y utilizaba todos sus dones de curador tratando de expulsar ese frío.- Que me traigan algunas hierbas refrescantes y asea arannion, y también unos talismanes: aquí hay mucho más que fiebre y frío.-. dijo secamente, sus dedos captando los latidos de ese corazón, rápidos e intensos como un ciervo encadenado. Esa frialdad emanando era lo que producía la fiebre: su cuerpo luchando con furia, con deseo de vivir contra ese toque de muerte. Era...  
Nazgûl.  
Darkness.  
Había caminado bajo la mirada de la sombra, y lo había debilitado. Elrond intensificó su poder, tratando de calmar ese corazón, de tranquilizarlo: invocando sus fuerzas, le habló a ese corazón fren´tico, su voz mágica rompiendo cadenas de hielo, obligando a la oscuridad a abrir su garra.   
Eres libre... vive.   
Los Nazgul no pueden hallarte aquí... vuelve de las sombras.  
Estás a salvo, y por los poderes que me han sido confiados, vive!  
Un sonido lejano casi rompió su concentración, pero continuó, sus manos firmes, sus ojos abriéndose, fijos en el rostro sonrojado.  
Ven a la luz, abandona ese oscuro valle...  
El sonido se parecía un poco a risitas. Un poco más a una carcajada ahogada.  
Elrond maldijo al estúpido sentido del humor de sus hijos y senescal, y acabó el encantamiento, sintiendo la vida retornar victoriosa, el frío desvanecerse. Oyó más risas, y la voz de Arwen, y estaba a punto de gritarles que se callaran cuando vio que Glorfindel tenía el rostro de quien lleva tanto rato manteniéndose serio que le duele la cara.  
Qué les pasaba a esos imbéciles...?  
Su mano sintió algo extraño.  
Bajo sus dedos, el viajero tenía un pecho asombrosamente blando para un jinete, tan blando que llenaba la curva de su mano, la piel sedosa.  
Elrond parpadeó. Pechos? Porqué ese jinete tenía pechos?  
La realidad le cayó encima al más sabio de los elfos de la tierra media como una pared de ladrillos. Y cuando se sonrojó del modo menos señorial posible, de un modo muy inadecuado para alguien que ha vivido siglos, Glorfindel perdió su batalla y explotó, huyendo por los pasillos mientras escuchaban el rugido:  
\- ELLADAN! ELROHIR!-

 

\- Padre no tiene sentido del humor estos días.- Elladan apresuró su montura, aún riéndose, mientras Elrohir lo seguía en su propio semental, los dos siguiendo los enrevesados caminos bajo las estrellas de primavera. Después de la bromita, era más seguro ocultarse en el Lórien de la madre de su madre, mientras su querida hermana suplicaba para salvarles el cuello. Pobre Glorfindel, cuyo deber no le permitía simplemente huir como un conejo de las iras de Elrond: pero al menos había tenido el placer de verle la cara a su padre cuando se encontró manoseando a una humana inconsciente.  
\- Yo tampoco tendría ningún sentido del humor en su lugar, ya van demasiados años desde que Madre se fue al Oeste.- dijo Elrohir pensativo: mucho más reflexivo y dulce que su hermano, tenía algo de Teleri de su abuelo materno en los inesperados rizos.  
\- Eso mismo pienso yo. Ojalá haya disfrutado agarrar algo al fin... es un lord, no un monje!!-  
. *Realmente* no me refería a eso.- dijo Elrohir, moviendo la cabeza.- Me refiero a que está muy solo... tiene mucho que hacer, y aunque estoy seguro que amaba mucho a Madre, no sé cómo podría zarpar y dejar Rivendel si...-  
-Padre no zarpará hasta que Círdan le construya un barco capaz de llevar su biblioteca completa, y si no, se queda.- se burló Elladan.- a veces pienso que Padre, abuelos huamnos o no, es más elfo que nosotros tres juntos... pero como sea, estábamos hablando de esa chica humana. Si no se muere, podemos emparejarla con Estel, y así a Arwen se le pasa la tontería haciendo de celestina.-.  
Elrohir le pegó un manotazo.- Pero tú te crees que los humanos son perritos que hacer criar, imbécil racista? Qué, vas a obligar a Estel a montarla delante tuyo?-  
\- Oye, qué buenas ideas tienes, podríamos darle un infarto a padre con eso...-  
\- Que hablas de una dama, Elladan!-  
\- Estaba sola y tirada en un charco muriéndose, no sé qué tan dama...-  
\- Quizá la asaltaron! O abandonaron! Los humanos son muy crueles a veces...-  
\- Y ahora quién es el racista?-  
\- Si la abandonaron allí, hay que encontrar a los responsables y castigarlos!-  
\- Y si viajaba sola?-  
\- Eso es muy triste!-  
\- Eso suena muy interesante, elfo sexista!!-

 

\- Estás en Rivendel, y a salvo: por favor, no se agite.-  
Elrond estaba de pie en el balcón, las largas cortinas blancas moviéndose en la brisa mientras el sol creaba hilos de luz esa fresca mañana, llenando de hebras doradas el cuarto circular, convirtiendo los castaños en caramelo y el bronce a oro. El aire matinal era fresco y nuevo: y el cielo en el exterior era aúin rosado, la mañana casi amanecer aún. La mujer parpadeó, perdida aún, apenas pudiendo alzarse en codos temblorosos, y fijó su mirada en Elrond: sus ojos eran muy pálidos, extraños y llamativos mientras se posaban desconcertados en los engravados, los tallados, las cortinas bordadas y el lujoso edredón de seda, y finalmente en el hombre de pie en el balcón. Estaba vestido en pesadas túnicas bordadas de un rojo oscuro, el terciopelo bordado moviéndose en la brisa: pero su cabello espeso, largo, oscuro y trenzado se mantenía quieto, demasiado pesado para el viento. Llevaba una fina diadema de de oro y plata que hablaba de realeza y orgullo: pero eran sus ojos gris oscuro los que hablaban de poder. Sin embargo, sus manos eran blancas y suaves, y su boca suave y generosa.   
\- Quién es usted?- preguntó ella, su voz educada, y pensó Elrond, levemente suspicaz. Vio esperanza e interés en sus ojos, y a pesar de su debilidad, ella se esforzó en sentarse derecha.  
Sus ropas y equipaje habían sido rebuscados por Arwen, que le había informado no sin curiosidad que ellaparecía venir de Gondor, o que almenos era el árbol de Minas Tirith el símbolo bordado en sus ropas. Y tenía un juego de ropas de corte formales, nada menos: así que Elrond se presentó según los usos de Gondor.  
\- Soy Elrond, hijo de Earendil, lord de Imladris.-   
\- Arien, hija de Eglos, mensajera de Lord Denethor de Gondor.- dijo ella con voz serena. Elrond parpadeò y la estudió con nueva curiosidad. Una mujer, mensajera de un Lord tan importante?  
De un Lord que, no sólo por el bien de Estel sino también por el de Arwen, se había tomado un interés personal hacía bastante tiempo.   
Pero la hospitalidad iba primero. Elrond podía haber sido criado sirviente y prisionero, pero había convertido Imladris en el Último Hogar simplemente por la fuerza de su cálida amabilidad, incluso despertado de golpe en la mitad de la noche y habiendo vigilado a su paciente hasta el amanecer.  
Y como nota, el que dijo que los elfos no necesitaban dormir era un anciano delusional.  
\- Cómo se siente ahora, mi lady Arien?-  
\- Perfectamente. Debo ofrecerle mis más profunda gratitud, mi señor: fácilmente pude haber muerto. Y mi señor se hubiera irritado mucho si hubiera perdido todas esas cartas.-  
\- Sus cosas están a salvo, así como su montura: mis hijos y lugarteniente la encontraron en la lluvia. Fue usted atacada?-  
\- Sólo por el frío y la fiebre, mi señor.- dijo ella con una sonrisa.- lamento mucho las molestias…-  
\- No se preocupe. Me alegra haberle servido de ayuda a usted y a su señor.-   
Glorfindel, que aguardaba afuera, detuvo a Arwen que con una bandeja se preparaba a entrar y los dos se quedaron escuchando con sus sensibles orejitas élficas, rodando los ojos al intercambio de lindezas y cortesías.   
Pero Elrond estaba complacido, genuinamente. La dama hablaba con la gracia casual de un noble educado, o por lo menos de alguien que pasaba mucho tiempo en ese ambiente, y era muy agradable de mirar. Viniendo de Gondor, cuyas raíces habían empezado con su apasionado hermano y acabado en su ardiente hijo adoptivo, era una agradable sorpresa.   
Quizá ella podría ayudar a revelar al fin qué tipo de hombre era Denethor, el Senescal de Gondor. Después de todo, le debía un favor.  
\- Necesita algunos días para recuperarse. Requiere descanso, se quedará al menos tres días acostada.- dijo Elrond, el curador dejando paso al señor acostumbrado a mandar por tantos años.  
\- Me temo que mis mensajes son urgentes, mi señor. Debo insistir en partir hoy.-  
\- Prefieres que tus mensajes lleguen tarde, o simplemente no lleguen?-  
Arwen, afuera, ahogò una risita, y Glorfindel elevó las cejas rubias. Realmente esa trasnochada había mandado al traste el genio de su señor, que no era un ejemplo de ecuanimidad élfica para empezar.  
Pero la dama simplemente sonrió.  
\- Posee una biblioteca, no es así, mi señor?-  
\- Por supuesto que sí.- dijo Elrond, sorprendido al ver sus ojos iluminarse.- Poseemos algunos textos…-  
Arwen volvió a rodar los ojos. Su padre coleccionaba libros como otros coleccionan oro, y su biblioteca poseía dieciocho mil volúmenes que reunía una gran parte del conocimiento de la Tierra media. Su biblioteca era legendaria, por decir lo menos.  
\- Si me deja echarle un vistazo, me quedo hasta mañana. Trato?-  
\- Perdón?-

 

\- Y de dónde vienes?-  
\- Gondor.-  
\- No, me refiero… de dónde volvías ahora?-  
\- Arnor. Tenía algunos mensajes que entregar cerca de las viejas tierras de Fornost.-  
\- No viste a los Montaraces?-  
\- Los Dúnedain del norte? No. Creo que aún están ocupados rondando Bree y la Comarca. Ha sido un largo invierno, no es así?-   
Elrond había delegado en Arwen, que había insistido, su curiosidad élfica picada, el ayudar a la dama a vestirse tras su negativa a quedarse en cama. La princesa de Rivendel ayudó a la dama mensajera a ponerse su traje negro y plata de Gondor, satisfactoriamente lavado y repasado, una larga túnica gruesa sobre una camisa igualmente ajustada y calzas. Las ropas eran tan extrañas para Arwen que empezaron pronto una conversación, con ella preguntando porqué demonios una dama aceptaría colocarse una camisa acordonada tan apretada, y recibiendo una breve explicación sobre montar a caballo a campo a traviesa, la gravedad, y dobles razones, que la dejó a las dos riendo. Ella ayudó a Arien a cepillar y ordenar el espeso cabello en una trenza, aunque la dama le confió que usualmente lo llevaba alto, trenzado en una diadema acompañado por una tiara triple de acero que protegía su cabeza de golpes rasantes, pero que debía de haber perdido en la caída: nadie usaba el cabello suelto en Gondor.  
Arien era tan extranjera, tan distinta a los mensajeros que conociera, que Arwen se halló siguiéndola a la biblioteca, curiosa no sólo por su aspecto, sino por sus viajes y orígenes. E incluso por un poco de envidia al oírla hablar con simplicidad de tierras lejanas, su paso firme y marcial, sus gestos vivaces a pesar de la fiebre remanente, su voz expresiva narrando la belleza primaveral de la Comarca.

\- Nunca había visto cabello de ese color, aunque mi padre dice que Celebrimbor el Hábil tenía el cabello anaranjado.- dijo Arwen pensativamente mientras Arien revolvía pergaminos, amontonándolos en uno de los tres grandes escritorios en el centro de la biblioteca. La Undómiel se había sentado en un taburete con sus largas faldas azules en ondas a su alrededor, y miró con un poco de humor a la joven mensajera ir de aquí allá con los brazos llenos de libros antiguos.  
La biblioteca era una habitación fresca y aireada, aunque olía a viejos pergaminos y a cuero, otro oasis de paz en la tranquila casa. Podían ver el Bruinen desde los balcones, vaciándose interminablemente en los afluentes que rodeaban Rivendel como un cinturón de acero azul y nieve. Las cascadas eran silenciosas y puras, y Arien las admiró un momento antes de volverse a la Arwen, sus ojos casi del mismo color de esa agua espumosa mientras le respondía a la dama morena.   
\- Es muy feo el cabello naranja para un elfo, verdad?-  
\- No! Lo que quiero decir…- Arwen rió, meneando la cabeza.- Nunca lo había visto ni oído antes: eso, y sus viajes, me hacen sentir una pueblerina ignorante. Puedo leer hasta hartarme de la morena piel de los hijos del Sur, por ejemplo, pero si no los veo… los conoces? Háblame de ellos.-  
\- La piel de los Haradrim es más rojiza que morena.- dijo Arien, hojeando un gran libro ilustrado.- Más del color de la caoba, y en el verano, que es realmente caluroso, los hombres usan sólo unos pantalones cortos negros o rojos, y se cortan el cabello muy corto bajo pañuelos de tonos vivos. Y sus mujeres usan cortas camisola de seda atadas al nivel de los pechos, y grandes faldas de gasa, dejando desnudos sus torsos y vientres al sol. Son bellísimos cuando cosechan sus árboles frutales al atardecer cantando canciones de amor. Una de sus frutas, la granada, es de un jugo rojo dulcísimo: siempre que me envían al Sur me atiborro de ellas.- dijo Arien alegremente.- Ellos también tienen cabellos oscuros, y mi pelo les llama igualmente la atención. –  
\- Tienes ascendiente Rohirrim? Estel, que viene de Gondor como tú tiene el cabello oscuro…-  
\- Ahá. Su nombre es Estel!-  
Arwen se enderezó sobresaltada: la última persona que debía enterarse de nada sobre Aragorn y su linaje era un enviado de Gondor, por supuesto: se había ido de la lengua sin querer. Trató de dejar pasar la mención con una sonrisa, pero no fue difícil: Arien se había sumergido en los Ibros y tomaba notas en una libreta con toda su atención puesta en los textos.  
Arien miró los títulos. Genealogía y viejas transcripciones élficas que incluso a su padre le parecían áridas. Era un curioso hobby, por decir lo menos.  
\- Conoces alguna canción o balada, mi dama Arien? Sería maravilloso escuchar algo de esas tierras lejanas esta noche. Generalmente nos reunimos tras la cena a escuchar música, pero son mayormente canciones élficas, y sinceramente creo que ya he escuchado toda la nostalgia que soy capaz de soportar.- Arwen se halló hablándole a la silla, porque Arien gateaba buscando algo plegado en las estanterías más bajas.  
\- Seguramente encontraremos algo que le guste, mi dama.- dijo ella con un gruñido, apareciendo tras un montón de libros.- Mi dama, sabe usted en dónde su padre guarda los libros de linaje? Tengo los tomos XXII, XVI y XII; pero quisiera ver el V.-  
\- Los libros de linaje? No los he visto desde que era niña… le preguntaré a mi padre.-  
Un poco de brisa agitó las trencillas de Arwen, y la trenza de Arien, haciendo que las hojas sueltas aletearan. Las dos se volvieron a la fuente de pisadas suaves, y Lord Elrond apareció en la puerta, alto en la estrecha puerta.-  
\- No es necesario. Los más antiguos tenían su forro muy desgastado, así que se encuadernaron en rojo, ahí arriba…- dijo señalando. Con mucha agilidad para alguien recientemente enferma, Arien se encaramó de inmediato en la escalerilla de la biblioteca, y bajó de un salto con el libro en la mano, para colocarlo en el escritorio y empezar a hojearlo de inmediato. Elrond y Arwen cruzaron una mirada de sorpresa a tanto entusiasmo, y la joven debió haberla sentido, porque levantó un rostro algo contrito.  
\- Qué puede interesar a un hija de Gondor en nuestros aburridos libros de linaje, Dama Arien?- preguntó Elrond, encontrándose con su mirada algo incómoda. Arwen se mordió el labio, temiendo que fuera a Estel a quien la joven buscaba: pero un momento luego Arien no mostraba ninguna incomodidad, su rostro muy calmado.  
\- Disculpe mi entusiasmo, Lord Elrond. Es un gusto personal, eso es todo. Digamos que soy una historiadora aficionada…- dijo sonriendo y tomando más notas en su libreta.- Puedo guardar algunos datos?-  
\- Por supuesto.- dijo Elrond, algo conmovido por su interés en lo que incluso otros elfos llamaban el “ más inútil y aburrido de los gustos de Lord Elrond”.  
Después de todo, para qué tanto libro, si vives casi para siempre y tu tradición oral es maravillosamente rica? El lugar de las historias, decía Círdan, son las mentes y las voces: los libros eran sólo flores prensadas, muertas y fijas como mariposas clavadas con alfileres. Era sólo la manía posesiva y codiciosa de los hombres, según Gil Galad, de pretender poseer las historias y los hechos…  
\- Arien dice que puede cantarnos algo nuevo esta noche!- Arwen interrumpió el silencio y la observación pensativa de Elrond de la joven. Era llamativo para el señor de Imladris que un desconocido humano hubiera capturado tan rápido las simpatías de su hija.   
Bueno, pensó secamente, al menos no tratará de casarse con éste.- Sólo si se siente bien para acompañarnos. Aún me preocupa su salud, Dama Arien.-  
\- Me siento perfectamente. Es un curador asombroso, mi señor Elrond.-  
Ella levantó los claros ojos del pergamino, y Elrond supo que ella sabía de la Sombra, sabía qué la había debilitado tanto.   
No iban a hablar de ello, pero ella sabía, y algo en su mirada le recordó algo de su infancia. Algo extraño…  
Elrond se estremeció inesperadamente, y se volvió a su hija, que lo miraba con la habitual hambre élfica por entretención en sus ojos jóvenes y sabios a la vez. Luego se puso a jugar con su collar, al nivel de su seno y rió pícaramente.  
La memoria de algo que podía haber sido llamado “ inapropiada imposición de manos” le vino a la cabeza a Elrond, que sintió una tentación de ahogar a alguien. Una broma de hecho: su propia hija le estaba tomando el pelo.   
Si tu madre no hubiera zarpado a Oeste hace tanto tiempo que es una desconocida para ti, estaría considerando enviarte con ella. Y es parte de la maldición élfica que tus hermanos se parezcan tanto a tu abuela…  
\- Sí?-  
\- Porqué tienes la cara roja, padre?-  
\- Qué?- Elrond se echó una ojeada en una espejo decorativo en la pared y tras cerciorarse que su aspecto no traicionaba sus pensamientos, volvió a mirar a su hija con desaprobación.- Muy infantil, Arwen.- susurró, un ojo en la mensajera que parecía sorda y ciega a nada que no fuera lo que garrapateaba con tanto interés.- Dónde están tus hermanos?-  
Eso calmó la alegría de la princesa elfa. Jugando con un doblez de su vestido, ella echó el rostro atrás para darle una hermosísima sonrisa.  
\- Ya está oscureciendo. Voy a ver qué me pongo para esta noche, y quizá le encuentre algo más alegre a Arien para ponerse…-   
\- Arwen…-  
\- Púrpura.- sugirió la dama, que no estaba tan desconectada de ellos como creían, aunque no levantó la vista de los textos.  
\- Eso crees? Gracias, iré a buscar vestidos… toma horas que uno quede bien arreglado…- Arwen se deslizó por los pasillos con la diligencia de un elfo, y Elrond dejó escapar un suspiro levemente irritado, y muy derrotado. Se giró a la dama de Gondor, que estaba en silencio, preguntándose si ya se había aburrido de escribir.   
La mujer trataba de disimular su risa detrás de un libro.  
Fantástico. Ahora soy el objeto del ridículo no sólo de mi propia sangre, sino que también de extraños.

 

La dama había declinado amablemente los vestidos de Arwen, y estaba vestida con el negro de Gondor, sólo el árbol de plata en el frente de su traje de corte iluminando la tela oscura y el corte cuadrado de sus ropas. Eran las túnicas de gala de un mensajero, serias y nobles, pero muy diferentes a los cortes élficos, sombras del sur en el cuello alto, la tela espesa. Elrond sabía que su selección de vestuario tenía que ves más con necesidad que con el deseo de verse elegante: después de todo, Arwen le dijo que esa era, en su bolso, la “otra ropa”, además de unas calzas y camisa de prácticas viejas de solemnidad. Pero el negro, que contrastaba tanto con el colorido vibrante de las túnicas élficas en la cena, era un bello marco para la espesa cabellera recogida tan brillante. No era exactamente naranja, pensó Elrond, estudiándola a la luz de las lámparas: era… de un rubio rosado, del color de las limas en verano, de un atardecer de tormenta. El cabello parecía una corona de oro rojo trenzado severamente y recogido, lo que hacía que su falta de joyas no llamara tanto la atención entre los adornados elfos: sólo tenía dos puntos de luz en sus orejas al modo enano, y una cadena de plata desaparecía discretamente entre su camisa, el corte severo disimulando las formas femeninas a la perfección.  
Ella reía, y escuchaba con discreción. Daba opiniones temperadas y experimentadas, el tipo de opinión de una persona que está siempre en el camino, pero también los que daría una persona cultivada. Estuvo animada y sonriente en la cena, pero a Elrond aún le preocupaba el lila bajo sus ojos.  
Cómo había llegado a meterse bajo la Sombra? Acaso el Señor de Gondor enviaba mujeres a la lucha que su pueblo había combatido por siglos? Podía ser eso, o la había enviado de mensajera a un lugar oscuro? Pero porqué?   
Con quién podía estarse carteando Denethor, que requiriera que sus mensajeros pasaran entre las sombras?

La canción que le había prometido a Arwen no fue solicitada hasta que estuvieron cómodamente recostados en el salón de música, la sala del Fuego cuyo magnífico fogón abierto llenaba la habitación de mágica luz anaranjada. La sala había visto los esfuerzos de los elfos en la construcción de canciones inolvidables y majestuosas sinfonías: pero aunque debería haberse sentido cohibida, no hubo duda ni falsa modestia en sus gestos cuando Arwen le recordó su promesa y ella pidió un arpa pequeña, y sonriendo, habló en voz dulcificada.  
\- Ni siquiera pretendo competir con las canciones elfas, mi señora, así que voy a cantar una balada del Sur, una canción cantada por un Haradrim a una doncella de Eregion en la época en que los señores del Sur comerciaban con el norte. Es una canción simple de amor y ansia bajo un cielo estrellado, con el fuego que sólo conocen los Edain.- 

I've been meaning to tell you  
I look at you and I fantasize  
Darling tonight  
Now I've got you in my sights

A pesar de sus palabras humildes, la voz de la mensajera era auténtica magia. El silencio se hizo un encantamiento, y las otras canciones de la noche parecieron de pronto rebuscadas y aguadas como acuarelas frente a un fresco, jugos de frutas frente a vino y miel. Era una voz joven y penetrante, una suave brisa sobre cualquier rescoldo de carbón que quedara adormecido en el corazón del que escuchaba, devolviendo calor y luz sin dolor. Oyeron en silencio esa canción de pasión y obsesión, necesidad y ternura de un hijo del sur soleado a una hija de las planicies verdes, y Elrond supo súbitamente que esa canción la había oído en su lejana juventud en Lindon, en donde los elfos viajaban por toda la tierra Media y traían recuerdos y poemas…

With these hungry eyes  
One look at you and I can't disguise  
I've got hungry eyes  
I feel the magic between you and I  
I want to hold you so hear me out  
I want to show you what love's all about  
Darling tonight  
Now I've got you in my sights

Era suave pero ansioso, y Elrond se preguntó por primera vez en mucho tiempo cuándo había sido la última vez que había sentido felicidad como un hombre. Había pasado tanto tiempo que incluso el recuerdo de esa ansia se había desvanecido: pero ahora volvía a sentirla: ese impulso de amar y ser amado, vivo a través de los siglos.  
With these hungry eyes  
Now did I take you by surprise  
I need you to see  
This love was meant to be  
Elrond se quedó observando el gracioso cuello de Arien mientras ella cantaba de amor y necesidad al modo de los elfos del perdido Lindon.   
De un lugar perdido hacía una era: cómo podía conocer esa canción...?  
Arwen suspiró tras la última reverberación del arpa. Ese fuego que sólo los hombres conocían… los ojos vivos de Arwen relucían de gusto. Elrond la miró con algo de preocupación a su entusiasmo, pero arwen se levantó para abrazar a Arien, que sonreía felizmente.  
\- Tienes que volver pronto y traerme otra canción!!- dijo ella feliz.- No te atrevas a andar cerca y no pasar por acá a vernos, una noche y una comidita por tu canción, me oyes!?-  
\- Lo prometo, mi dama Arwen.-  
Arwen se ha creído que somos un hotel?!

Arien se despidió al día siguiente, desvaneciéndose rápida como un sueño en las oscuras colinas verdes en la niebla matutina. Y desde el balcón Elrond vio irse al mensajero de ojos pálidos y cabello extraño. Apoyado en la balaustrada entre los pájaros que amaba, Elrond sonrió, oyéndola cantar en despedida.  
Sí, mensajera de Denethor. Efectivamente, ahora te tengo a la vista.  
Now I've got you in my sights.

 

© Hungry Eyes - Carmen Eric  
Dirty Dancing Soundtrack


	2. Beginning of Summer : For a While.

Capítulo 2  
Desde Moria  
Elrohir estaba irritado con su desaprensivo gemelo, pero era algo habitual: no era raro que Elladan tomara sus decisiones en una fracción de segundo y las ejecutara sin más trámite, y si podía con eso encocorar a alguien, mejor. Con un revoloteo de magnífica melena negra y manto de seda, el mayor de los hijos de Elrond había galopado colina abajo desde Eregion hacia el valle de Rivendel antes de que empezara a apretar el calor. Eso había dejado a Elrohir durmiendo en su tienda, y anclado con la mula y los bártulos que habían comprado en su viaje al oeste, una enorme cantidad de baratijas y mathoms, incluyendo un corsé hobbit tan revelador que estaba seguro le iba a dar un apoplejía a su padre si Arwen se lo ponía, lo que por supuesto garantizaba la que perversa elfa lo usara a diario hasta que se le desarmara en el cuerpo.  
A Elrohir le hubiera encantado galopar felizmente al amanecer compartiendo la carga del equipaje, pero era muy de Elladan aprovecharse que se le pegaban las sábanas, y ahora a pleno calor, pasado mediodía, descendía el escarpado camino al valle con la mula de la rienda y su caballo avanzando irritable por el sendero polvoriento. Además, para qué galopar y llegar pronto a su funeral? Su padre aún debía estar irritado con ellos. Claro que su padre era aún más irritable que el puercoespín medio en celo, la verdad. Aún debía estar siseando como gato por la bromita con el mensajero/mensajera, una bromita que había sido absolutamente idea de Elladan y Glorfindel, como siempre. El no hacía habitualmente ese tipo de bromas, y había sido el más sorprendido al encontrarse con los… puntos interesantes de ese misterioso jinete. Se había sonrojado!( el hecho que aún se sonrojara como un nene de cien años en vez de uno que bordeaba los seiscientos era la cruz de su existencia)  
Padre se habría sonrojado también? Ni esperanza: no por nada su padre era llamado el elfo más sabio de la Tierra Media, aunque no fuera exactamente un elfo… a lo mejor era esa sangre humana la que hacía que él se sonrojara tan fácilmente…  
El tema del…. dieciseavo de sangre humana en sus venas no era algo que discutiera con mucha frecuencia en Rivendel. Asumía que algún día su padre decidiría darle alguna clase o ideas sobre la elección que había hecho como Peredhil de haber sido contado entre los Primeros Nacidos, saber si tenía alguna opción o estaba supeditado a esa primera elección de su padre.  
Le hubiera preguntado si lo lamentaba.  
Le preguntaría si no extrañaba a los humanos de los que tenía sangre, mucha más que él, o si esa herencia mezclada era el porqué él y Elladan, a pesar de ser gemelos y muy parecidos físicamente eran distintos como el día y la noche en personalidad.  
Quería preguntarle si la elección le había pesado cuando su madre, Celebrían, princesa de los Galadrim, traumatizada tras un rapto orco, había decidido abandonarlos y zarpar a Valinor. Hacía tanto tiempo que todo lo que Elrohir recordaba era un susurro de sedas y una fragancia. No le pesaría ese abandono? No se sentiría solo?  
La tarde de verano- era apenas pasado mediodía y Elrohir tenía mucha hambre.- era caliente y soleada, el cielo de un azul celeste sin nubes, ni un poco de brisa que refrescara. Sentía la camisa pegada al cuerpo, y cuando oyó el rumor de agua, tanto él como su caballo se apresuraron, sedientos, sabiendo que de las muchísimas cascadas que coronaban el valle, muchas presentaban afluentes variables salpicando aquí y allá. No había nada que quisiera tanto como refrescar su frente ardiente en el helado rocío de las montañas nubladas: pero al dar vuelta la curva que lo separaba del agua, vio los cuartos traseros de un enorme potro negro, que bebía ruidosamente la poza a un lado del camino, y a su jinete, encuclillado bajo el chorro de agua fresca se lavaba cara y manos salpicando como un niño, cubierto por el espumoso velo blanco.  
El cabello, rubio rojizo en su espalda mojada, la camisa negra pegada a la piel, la delató.  
Elrohir se preguntó qué hacer. El abuelo Celeborn nunca le había enseñado cómo saludas a una dama a la cual viste la primera vez empapada en el barro e inconsciente y la segunda vez empapada y muy sonriente, la ropa adherida a las curvas, que eran muy no élficas, y bastante interesantes.  
\- Oh, buenas tardes, Milord!- ella le sonrió, echándose atrás mechas goteantes.- Día caluroso, no es así?-  
\- Sí, lo es.- dijo él desmontando aliviado por su sencillez.  
\- El agua está deliciosamente fresca.- dijo ella apartándose y levantándose el largo pelo en un moño.- Por favor, adelante, ya he terminado.- agregó, antes de sacudirse como un perro.  
\- Gracias.- para su sorpresa, Elrohir se encontró reconociendo su acento, un acento muy cultivado, como claramente de Gondor, pero tan mezclado que por primera vez se sintió confuso: aunque su hermano decía que era el más ocioso de los dones inútiles, Elrohir tenía un oído tan fino que podía reconocer en todas las voces los lugares de origen sin esfuerzo. Pero ella tenía al menos seis…  
\- Viene a Rivendel, mi Dama?- dijo mientras metía con satisfacción las manos al agua helada y se salpicaba la cara con alivio. El sol era cegador reflejándose en la poza espumosa, el fondo de piedra haciéndola un espejo.  
\- Así es, mi señor. Tengo una carta para el Lord Elrond.- dijo ella, ajustado las riendas de su magnífico caballo, que se sacudió de forma tan idéntica a su amo que Elrohir casi se rió.  
\- Me esperarías un momento? Yo también voy camino a casa. Soy Elrohir, hijo de mayor de Lord Elrond. Y la escoltaré hasta Imladris si me lo permite.-  
\- No sabe lo agradecida que estoy, Lord Elrohir.- su sonrisa, fácil y rápida y los pálidos ojos vivaces hicieron que Elrohir se relajara.- La última vez que fui a Rivendel me llevaron parte del camino, así que no recuerdo la forma más rápida de entrar al valle. O al menos la más segura.- agregó, porque el borde del camino era una caída espectacular de muchos metros, y muy abajo, a la orilla del Bruinen entre loa árboles se apreciaban los techos de Rivendel. Elrohir se echó a reír.  
\- Bueno, ésa sí sería una entrada espectacular, mi dama, pero creo que ni mi padre con toda su habilidad curativa podría dejarla de una pieza.-  
\- Y mis cartas se ensuciarían, que sería lo peor.- dijo ella riendo también mientras Elrohir montaba su cansado caballo y tironeaba a la mula, que se había estacionado a beber agua y se negaba a moverse.- le ayudo?-  
\- No se preocupe.- dijo Elrohir sonriendo, y ganándose una carcajada de la jinete, arreó con voz firme.- Muévete, Arwen!-

 

\- Es bueno volver a verla, esta vez sana y a salvo, mi dama Arien.- Elrond estaba disfrutando la frescura de una glorieta delicada hecha de entrecruzados de haya plateada, cargada por las enredaderas de una glicina inmensa, llena de flores lilas que ofrecían su aroma a lima en el aire tibio. La glorieta coronaba el enorme jardín, que en Rivendel, sin cercos, se confundía con las praderas circundantes, una explosión de colores pasteles y suaves que combinaban con los tonos claros de la madera en la casa, y el césped de un verde vivo, el cielo azul claro. Las flores estaban por todas partes, escalando los muros, trepando por las colinas, inundando las terrazas: y Elrond, muy formal pero muy cómodo en su glorieta, la túnica flotante de gris claro y azul cielo, parecía fresco y arreglado, su saludo lleno de majestad.  
En cambio, Elrohir se sentía sucio, grotescamente despeinado, y sí, apestoso. Porqué no podía tener la elegancia de su padre?  
\- Estoy muy honrada de tener una segunda oportunidad de visitar tan bello lugar, mi señor.- dijo Arien, desmontando e inclinándose con una reverencia, la mano en el corazón al estilo de Númenor. Elrohir notó con fastidio que el cabello y la ropa se le habían secado en el cuerpo, la camisa negra y las calzas a juego impecables, el cabello muy bien sujeto en su moña.  
Elrond le sonreía, como satisfecho de oír de nuevo ese curioso acento y sus palabras tan formales.- Es muy bienvenida, Dama Arien.-  
\- Gracias, Lord Elrond. Y le agradezco de nuevo por la ayuda ofrecida la última vez, en nombre de mi lord y de mi misión.-  
\- Fue un placer…- la mirada de Elrond fue a la mano de ella sobre su corazón, curvada por la carne oculta por la camisa ligera, y apartó la vista, sabiendo que Elrohir había recordado la bromita y empezaba poner cara de chiste.-  
\- Oh, un placer, sin duda.- coreó Glorfindel que apoyado con lasitud en una esquina de la glorieta, su magnífica figura blanca y dorada acentuada por la túnica nívea que llevaba, cruzó en dos zancadas para servir y ofrecerle a la dama un vaso de jugo de frutas enfriado con hielo.- Es muy bienvenida, Lady Arien. Por favor, tome asiento y póngase cómoda.-  
Si, muy bienvenida, por supuesto. Pensó Elrond. Mientras tengan la más ligera chance de hacerme rabiar, Morgoth sería bienvenido si fuera por un chiste, gondoliano rubio sin criterio.No es que ella no sea apreciada, pero la posibilidad de burlarse de mí es demasiado buena para dejarla pasar, no es así?  
Debería estrangularte con esa trenza tuya, *lord* Glorfindel.  
\- Espero que se quede un buen tiempo, mi dama!- dijo Elladan, saltando por la terraza y uniéndoseles, besando la mano de ella a toda velocidad antes de ir el línea recta, al contenedor de jugo, y luego mirarlo con disgusto tras probarlo. – No hay vino, Padre? No quiere un vaso de buen vino fresco, mi Dama?-  
\- Me temo que estoy en misión, mi señor Elladan, pero gracias.- dijo ella suavemente.- Traigo una carta del señor de Isengard, Lord Saruman.- agregó, tomando un contenedor de pergaminos de cuerno impermeable en su cintura, sellado con la mano blanca. Los ojos de Elrond se entrecerraron en interés: era el símbolo del mago blanco. Ella se inclinó, y le ofreció el contenedor. Elrond lo tomó, sus ojos un poco suspicaces.  
\- pensé que había dicho que eras una mensajera de Gondor, no de Saruman el blanco, Arien.-  
\- Viajo tanto que ofrezco mis servicios como mensajera a todo es Oeste, mi Lord. Y el señor Denethor en persona me puso al servicio del Istari Blanco de Isengard.-  
Elrond hubiera preguntado más, pero lo interrumpió la voz de Arwen en la terraza, que al ver a Arien dio un gritito de gusto, y recogiéndose sus grandes faldas color damasco, buscó una bajada veloz, y se decidió a saltar la veranda y el arriate de flores como Elladan, con un revoloteo de falda damasco y hop, al otro lado. Dos pasos y estaba abrazando a Arien, que se enderezó para hacer una reverencia y se encontró de repente con la bella princesa Elfa en los brazos.  
\- Hola, Arwen.- bufaron sus hermanos.  
\- Ustedes dos no me hablen. Elrohir, te escuché cuando llegaste con esa mula!-  
\- Arwen!- Elrond, que tenía el gruñido en la garganta desde verla saltar como un niña impropia, acabó por soltarlo cuando habló así de la jinete humana.- Qué has…?-  
\- Habla de la mula, papá.- dijo Elrohir con poco tino.  
\- Cómo se atreven…? Perdone a mis hijos idiotas, Dama Arien…-  
\- Creo que se refieren a la mula que cargaba el equipaje del señor Elrohir, nombrada en honor a su hermana, pero no me ofendo, señor Elrond.-  
Elladan soltó la risa inoportunamente. Y Elrohir se dio cuenta con sorpresa que sí, el Lord de Imladris aún podía sonrojarse.  
\- Me preguntaba cuando el viento te traería de nuevo! Me trajiste más canciones? Tienes tiempo para descansar acá? Hoy hay una cena muy buena...-  
Elrond, ahora más irritado que sonrojado, abrió el sello del cuerno y le echó una ojeada a la carta. Con un asentimiento de cabeza, se retiró a su estudio, leyendo entretanto: pero al llegar a la terraza se detuvo para ver a la mensajera en el centro del risueño grupo.  
Ella sabría lo que el Mago Blanco pretendía?  
Bajo el sol brillante de verano, Elrond sintió súbito frío cuando el viento sopló desde las Montañas Nubladas.

 

\- Realmente, uno siente que se ha perdido en un recuerdo.- dijo Arien con reverencia. Arwen, que caminaba al atardecer por el jardín cantando para sí, se detuvo sorprendida, para encontrar a la mensajera, refrescada y con ropas limpias, asomada a su balcón, mirándola pasar con una sonrisa.- Realmente se merece el nombre de segunda Lúthien, mi Dama.-  
Arwen, su vestido damasco flotando en la brisa, alzó la cabeza para sonreírle, el atardecer transformándola en una estatua de ámbar y miel, estrella de la tarde como era llamada. Y Arwen se quedó mirándola de regreso, porque Arien parecía muy cómoda ahora con el cabello suelto y una túnica gris floja sobre simples calzas verdes que desnudaban sus tobillos y pies, y había nobleza en su contentamiento.  
\- Gracias, mi dama Arien. Pero usted posee la belleza del mismo sol.-  
Si Arien se sonrojó, era difícil de saber con esa luz anaranjada: pero asintió como recibiendo un cumplido muy amable y no necesariamente verídico. Se inclinó hacia ella sobre la baranda, y con un gesto conspirador la hizo acercarse para susurrar, el rostro casi en las altas rosas que adornaban el pie del muro.  
\- Qué tan rápido ordena sus ideas su padre? Me demoré demasiado en Moria, a aún debo entregarle cartas a Lothlórien y al rey Thranduil.-  
\- Supongo que se tomará su tiempo, dependiendo de la seriedad de la situación.-  
\- Mm.- Arien apoyó el mentón en los brazos cruzados, y Arwen acarició el cabello que se balanceaba sobre las rosas, aún húmedo por el baño.- Dígame, cuánto se demora en elegir qué ropa usar cada día?-  
\- Oh, horas. Más que yo.- la princesa de Rivendel se echó a reír al ver el rostro desconsolado de la mensajera, que murmuró algo muy grosero hundiendo la cara en los brazos.- Es muy urgente, Arien?-  
\- Bastante.- suspiró ella.  
\- entonces no perdamos el tiempo en lamentaciones- dijo ella dándole un tironcito al mechón cobrizo.- Me trajiste una canción nueva?-  
\- Por supuesto, mi dama Arwen. Si hay algo que siempre tengo tiempo de recolectar son canciones, dondequiera que vaya. Viajo con mucha prisa para poder cargar con otros souvenires, pero mis canciones me han abierto la puerta más de una vez cuando lo he necesitado.- dijo ella enderezándose.- Aunque me gustaría pedirle una a usted. Sólo he oído la balada de Beren y Luthien en trozos, y nunca en dueto como debería ser cantada, en voces élficas. Podría…?-  
\- Puedo pedirle a Finvanna y Lindir que te la canten…-  
\- Preferiría escucharla en la voz de la misma Lúthien, mi dama.-  
\- Pero ella…- Arwen sonrió halagada.- No me merezco ese cumplido, Arien. Luthien era la madre de Dior Eluchil, que fue el padre de mi abuela Elwing la Blanca: pero se supone que sólo Dior tenía su legendaria voz. Espero que mis hijos tengan algún reflejo de la sangre Maia que ha descendido a mí, pero carezco de ese talento para las canciones…- Arwen bajó la vista, y de pronto pareció seria, casi triste, un destello profético en sus ojos.- Soy la estrella del atardecer de los elfos, no la luz del mediodía que era ella…-  
\- Por favor?-  
Arwen levantó la vista y soltó la risa. Arien casi colgaba del la baranda para tratar de mirarla a los ojos, sus pies desnudos en puntas y la cabeza arqueada al revés. En la tarde la risa de ella sonaba como dulces cascabeles, y la brisa agitó los arces rojizos a su alrededor como si la acompañara, la sombra yéndose en un suspiro.  
\- De acuerdo. Pero sólo si me llamas Arwen, mensajera.-  
\- Muy honrada. Es un trato.-  
\- Entonces ponte zapatos y vamos al salón del Fuego. Es mejor que empecemos ahora si queremos acabar antes de la cena, porque es un poema espantosamente largo.-

 

\- Y entonces Lúthien eligió una vida mortal, y así sus hijos tuvieron la posibilidad de elegir si ser contados como Elfos o Humanos?- dijo Arien, aún sumergida en el poema cuando varias horas después las dos damas caminaban del brazo al Gran Hall, en donde se había puesto la mesa para los habitantes del Último Hogar y sus visitas. Las dos llegaban justo a tiempo, escoltadas por Lindir, el hermoso cantante silvano que había completado el rol de Beren, y de Finvanna, un experto tañidor de arpa: y los dos estaban sorprendidos al interés de la mensajera, que había tolerado las dos horas y cuarto de canciones y aires sin perder el interés ni el entusiasmo. Un poco exhaustos, los dos elfos fueron directamente a buscar vino, pero Arien aún retenía a Arwen, incluso mientras se sentaban en los puestos colocados para ellas frente a Elladan y Elrohir, Arwen flanqueando a su padre en la cabecera de la mesa.- Pero porqué? Cómo podría un Elfo declinar el eterno atardecer por el cruel don de los Hombres?-  
Arwen la miró de soslayo mientras se sentaban.  
\- Quizá el amor le pareció más grande que la promesa de eterna beatitud.- dijo, sus ojos sabios buscando en la concurrencia a alguien que faltaba.  
\- Esa, mi dama.- dijo Arien pensativamente, colocándose una servilleta en el regazo.- Es la única razón que me parecería suficiente.-  
\- Yo creo que no lo es.- soltó Elladan metiéndose en la conversación, llenando las copas de ambas damas.- No al menos para ti, mensajera. Si el amor no te ha hecho dejar ni esa vida de vagabunda, qué esperanza que dejarías otras cosas…-  
\- Elladan! No seas atrevido, Padre te va a oír!- Elrohir les ofreció pan fresco dándole un codazo a su hermano.  
\- Yo no fui el que la llamó mula!-  
Los cuatro se rieron como colegiales mientras Elrond, señor de Imladris, tomaba su asiento y dejaba que su mayordomo Erestor le llenara la copa con el alivio de quien lleva horas leyendo pergaminos y siente los comienzos de un dolor de cabeza. Estaba impecablemente atildado, como siempre, el lujoso terciopelo rojo de su manto abrigando la túnica oscura de brocado gris que prefería, el largo cabello negro bien peinado y una cadena rodeando el orgulloso cuello: pero fruncía el ceño y se había quitado la simple tiara que lo señalaba como el heredero del último rey de los Noldor.  
Habían arrugas de agotamiento junto a sus ojos, la única muestra de cansancio que su sangre elfa permitía: pero había cierta irritación en sus gestos que les dijo que además de cansado, estaba molesto. Cuando le echó una mirada al cuarteto que reía como colegiales, fue tan parecido a una maestro gruñón que sus hijos explotaron en más gorgoritos muy, muy poco coherentes con su edad y nobleza.  
\- Vi su cabalgadura en los establos, Milady Arien.- dijo Glorfindel, que era el perfecto caballero, intentó distraer a la visitante de las miradas envenenadas del Lord del Último Hogar.- Es un animal magnífico. Es un potro Rohirrim, verdad?-  
\- Sí, lo es. Su nombre es Elfaroth.- Arien sonrió gentilmente al elogio del poderoso guerrero elfo.- Es todo un experto, ya lo veo, mi señor Glorfindel. Me lo regaló el mismísimo señor de Isengard, Lord Saruman, para alivianar mis viajes.-  
\- Un regalo muy generoso para un simple mensajero.- soltó Elrond, que puso su comida al lado sin ningún apetito, los sirvientes retirándosela rápidamente para reemplazarla por algo más de su gusto.- Está todo a su gusto, Lady Arien?-  
\- No podría pedir un mejor trato, mi señor: he disfrutado unas horas maravillosas con la Dam Arwen.- dijo Arien con tanta viveza que las palabras formales sonaban sinceras.  
\- Le gustan las baladas élficas anticuadas, tuvo a Lindir tres horas…- comentó Arwen bebiendo la sopa sin siquiera darle una mirada a la irritación de su padre.  
El silencio de Elrond al comentario era un poco chocante: él era famoso por ser el alma de la hospitalidad, el conservador original de la gentileza y la educación más refinadas. Pero ahora fruncía el ceño, sus labios tensos, y mientras Arien comía sin alterarse, los ojos del Peredhel estaban fijos en la mensajera con una expresión parecida al disgusto.  
Los hijos de Elrond y los muy bien educados nobles de la casa, Glorfindel, el inteligente Erestor y el alegre Lindir hicieron lo que pudieron para tratar de mejorar la atmósfera, pero para todos fue un alivio cuando la cena se acabó. La única persona aparentemente ignorante de la irritación del dueño de casa era la misma mensajera, que se tomó su tiempo sorbiendo su vino de ciruelas y probando gelatina de naranja tras haberse comido una taza de nueces confitadas.  
\- Lady Arien, por favor acompáñeme al estudio.- el tono de Elrond no era precisamente una petición. Pero Arien asintió con una sonrisa, y con un saltito y un último sorbo a su copa siguió la tensa espalda de Elrond por el pasillo. Arwen y sus hermanos la miraron preocupados: en el lenguaje corporal de su padre, esos trancos sacaban su molestia de “ majestuosamente ofendido” a “ homicidamente emputecido”. Pero Arien parecía encantada, y formó con sus labios las palabras que hicieron gorgoritear a Arwen:  
“ No se tardó mucho, no es genial?”  
Elrohir la miró irse con simpatía. Cualquiera que tuviera que soportar a su padre enojado merecía su compañerismo.

 

\- Supongo que debí adivinar que no es realmente una mensajera de Gondor en lo absoluto, Arien.-  
Elrond cerró la puerta y se quedó de pie tras su escritorio, mirándola de frente con ojos enfriándose por segundos. Arien se quedó de pie también, no con mucho orgullo pero llena de dignidad contra la ventana abierta, en donde la tibia brisa del verano removía mechitas de su moño severo.  
\- Lamento decirle al elfo más sabio de la tierra media que está equivocado, pero soy una mensajera de Gondor, mi señor.-  
\- Esta carta viene de Isengard, que aún siendo la jurisdicción nominal de Gondor está habitada por otro poder.-  
\- Lo sé.-  
\- Entonces eres una emisaria del Mago Blanco.-  
\- No he negado eso. Pero no soy su esclava, le pertenezco a Gondor.-  
\- Y porqué entonces la envió a usted, Dama Arien, con semejante carta?-  
\- Porque seguramente pensó que el sabio lord Elrond no descargaría su ira en el mensajero?-  
Elrond parpadeó, la miró fijo, y luego se dejó caer en su silla, frotándose la cara. Cuando la miró entre los dedos al fin, ella estaba intentando ocultar una risita.  
\- No te burles, mensajera. Esto no es nada gracioso.- Elrond sonrió débilmente, y tiró la ofensiva carta sobre la mesa.- Mis disculpas. Debería haber sabido que no podías estar enterada del contenido de esta carta. Me temo que mi tan cacareada sabiduría se tomó un día de vacaciones, hoy.-  
\- Oh, no, mi señor. Conozco los contenidos, así como los de Lorien, el Bosque Negro, y Fornost que aún debo entregar.-  
Elrond alzó ojos fríos de nuevo.- Los conoces?-  
\- Me los sé de memoria! En caso de temer captura por las fuerzas enemigas, tengo órdenes de quemar las cartas, y luego entregar verbalmente sus contenidos.- dijo ella aún de pie frente a él.- Y personalmente busqué por parte de la información que contienen las cartas.-  
Elrond se quedó observándola en silencio. Luego rodeó el escritorio y se inclinó para mirarla a los ojos, lo que ella soportó sin aparar la mirada, aunque se puso pálida.  
\- Tú no eres parte del Concilio Blanco. Cuánto sabes, de toda formas?-  
\- Creo… que suficiente?-  
\- hace cuánto tiempo que eres el mocoso de los mandados de Saruman el Blanco?!-  
\- Supongo que me puede llamar así… aunque mensajera me gusta más…- balbuceó ella, bajando la vista. Elrond bufó, y volvió a su silla.  
\- Y el señor de Gondor te deja servir dos señores a la vez?-  
Los ojos de Arien destellaron ante el leve desprecio en el tono de Elrond, pero habló con calma.  
\- Sirvo a un solo propósito: el bien de la Tierra Media, y el mío, en ese orden, mi señor.-  
Elrond alzó las cejas a la beligerancia de su voz, y apoyó los codos en el escritorio, para enfrentar a la viajera con sus ojos cansados y calmos de inmortal.  
\- Y qué has visto, Dama Arien, que justifique el deseo de Saruman el Blanco de que nos quedemos sentados esperando mientras la oscuridad en Dol Guldor se empoderar de nuevo?- no gritó, no golpeó la mesa, pero su tono era duro como el acero de una espada desenvainándose. Y Arien por primera vez apartó la vista, como si sintiera que esos ojos color pizarra la atravesaban.  
\- He visto la oscuridad crecer, señor Elrond, y la he informado. Pero porqué Saruman el Blanco, señor de Isengard y Alto Istari desea que los Tres esperen, lo desconozco.-  
La mirada de él era como un río de plata que avanza sereno e imparable hasta arrastrar rocas, piedras, diques: pero cuando ella se giró y la enfrentó al fin, el río encontró un cristal de roca que aguantaba ese poder, irrompible y traslúcido.  
Elrond tuvo un deja vu: había visto una mirada como ésa antes, pero la memoria de los Elfos es tan inmensa que la sensación de vivir las cosas es tan corriente como el amanecer.  
Dónde he visto esos ojos pálidos...?  
\- Saruman pidió una respuesta.- dijo Elrond finalmente.- Dile que el día del Solsticio de Invierno, la Oscuridad será expulsada de Dol Guldur, con o sin él. Díselo a viva voz. Está claro?- su voz resonó, peligrosa, irritada, el anillo de zafiro en su mano destellando por un momento, azul como la noche afuera en donde el aire era más claro que en ninguna parte de la Tierra Media.  
Arien lo miró de reojo.  
\- Lo puedo anotar?- dijo alargando una mano tímida a los pergaminos.- Y… si tiene alguna carta para Lórien, Fornost o Greenwood, puedo hacerle un buen descuento, voy en camino…-  
Elrond parpadeó y luego se echó a reír, volviendo a su silla cansadamente.  
\- Cuánto me va a costar enviar el mismo mensaje a Galadriel y Mithrandir, si mis suposiciones de quienes deben encontrar no están muy equivocadas?-  
\- Efectivamente no están equivocadas, y le agradecería cualquier pista que pueda darme sobre la ubicación del Peregrino Gris. He pasado más tiempo buscándolo a él norte, sur por el Oeste que el tiempo que he gastado en cualquier otra entrega. Creo que se esconde de mí a propósito…- se quejó ella, haciéndolo sonreír burlonamente.- Pero le repetiré sus alabras a la Dama del bosque de Oro, y al rey Thranduil, y a Mithrandir, con sólo un pago por ello.- agregó, poniendo su mejor sonrisa, y Elrond se preguntó qué iba a pedirle: la expresión de la mensajera era del gato que ve crema y trata de fingir desinterés.  
\- Sí?-  
\- Puedo usar su biblioteca otra vez?-  
Obsesiva, la niña!

 

\- Tienes alguna canción nueva para nosotros, Dama Arien?- preguntó Erestor cuando la mensajera, que parecía de una pieza y un más relajado Elrond se les unieron en la glorieta en el jardín, en donde los elfos disfrutaban su música nocturna por una vez lejos de la Sala del Fuego, sino bajo la inmensidad de las estrellas azules en esa noche tibia. Lindir, aún exhausto, había cedido su puesto a una elfa de Lórien que cantaba una melodía casi sin palabras con ese sonido leve sin ilación que sólo un elfo puede emitir de sus cuerdas vocales. El salón estaba en penumbra, y la mayor parte de sus asistentes ya habían escuchado una buena cantidad de poemas y canciones: y mientras el arpa de la elfa se desvanecía, Arien asintió sin hacerse rogar, tomando un laúd que había cerca y acomodándose en un taburete tallado alto para que pudieran verla con facilidad.  
Arwen se apresuró a sentarse cerca para escucharla, y el cansado Lindir asintió cuando ella le hizo un gesto, alargándole unas campanillas cristalinas con una sonrisa.  
\- Los he privado de sus mejores intérpretes en mi egoísmo esta tarde, al agotar a la Dama Arwen y al talentoso Lindir.- dijo, despertando risas que le tomó un momento comprender, eran algo perversas.- Cantando, señores!- agregó, con carcajadas de regreso.- Los dos tuvieron a bien ejecutar la balada de la inolvidable Lúthien y el valeroso Beren, la cual no tenía el placer de conocer completa, y como agradecimiento, quisiera interpretar para ustedes una canción humana que escuche una vez hace tiempo, y que creo que se refieren a esa Dama. No es una poema épico como el que ustedes me mostraron, sino una simple y determinada canción de amor. Como no podría aspirar a competir con el arte elfo, les ofrezco la alegría de esta melodía.- dijo sonriendo, y hubo un silencio animoso y expectante mientras ella empezaba una melodía pegadiza en el laúd y gorjeaba imitando pájaros al comienzo.  
No, pensó Elrond. Con los años se había desvirtuado, pero originalmente, la canción incluía el arrullo de un ruiseñor, de Lúthien Tínuviel… sí, es una canción humana sobre mi bisabuela. No es curioso…?  
If I were an Human child  
I would be, well, just a child  
But, meleth-nin, we've got nothing to lose  
I'm standing tall in my own shoes  
I'll take this chance,  
I'll make this choice  
I'll right this wrong,  
I'll raise my voice  
If it means we'll be together  
For a while 

I have never had a doubt  
But for you I'll take time out  
I'll push his love far away from me  
And you'll be completely free 

I'll give up my inmortality  
For just the possibility  
That we could be together  
For a while 

If you said "Jump", I'd say "How high?"  
If you said "Run" I'd run and fly  
Just for the chance, just for the moment  
Should the moment pass us by  
And if you ask once I'll tell you twice  
I'll ignore the world's advice  
If we could be together For a while  
I am taken by your strength  
I've thought about it at great length  
I thought that I was happy now  
But there are things that I found out  
Happiness means greater things  
So I'll sit here till you come at it  
Then we could be together  
For a while 

Wait'll I tell my Dad  
Wait'll I tell the other Elves  
They'll all think I'm crazy  
And ya know what?  
That depends  
'Cause I'm crazy in love with you  
And everyone's best won't do  
They'll say my hopes will not come true  
But I'm taking the chance  
Because you’ll only live once 

There are no guarantees  
But if it means  
There's even a possibility  
Then I'll give up whatever it takes  
I know I've made some mistakes before  
It may be just another closed door  
But we could be together  
For a while

El último acorde se desvaneció con un repiqueteo de notas triunfantes, y Elrond, conmovido por la ingenua alegría de esa canción de amor, apartó la vista de la triunfante sonrisa de Arien y de los aplausos de los elfos para darse cuenta, con espanto, que Arwen estaba muy callada, muy quieta, con el rostro oculto. Sólo podía ver sus labios, que temblaban como pétalos de rosa, y de súbito comprendió, sintiendo una enorme y avasalladora ternura por su hija. Pero era tarde: Arien se volteó para preguntarle si le había gustado, y su rostro traicionó el shock de ver a Arwen al borde de las lágrimas: la princesa apenas alcanzó a darle un asentimiento tembloroso antes de huir a la carrera, sollozando a mares, y a pesar de su destreza élficas derribando una jarra de vino al suelo y golpeando contra sus hermanos en la puerta, que intentaron detenerla. Arien se quedó muy confusa y desolada allí entre los elfos, pero Elrond no tenía un pensamiento que dedicarle a la mensajera: con un suspiro y tristeza en su corazón por su hija sufriente, la siguió, deteniéndose un momento ante la blanca puerta de su habitación, ya cerrada firmemente.  
\- Arwen.- susurró Elrond.- Déjame entrar...-  
\- No.- vino el gemido del otro lado de la puerta.- Saes, Ada…-  
\- Arwen. No tienes que sufrir por esto.- empezó Elrond, y al venir un sollozo más intenso, habñó con más urgencia.- Al menos no tienes que sufrir sola! Ábreme la puerta inmediatamente!-  
\- ... lo extraño, papá...-  
\- Oh, Arwen, tin-umín ...- Elrond suspiró, apoyando su mano fuerte pero suave de curador en la madera, adivinando la frente de su hija apoyada al otro lado.- ... yo también lo extraño, y ya volverá, pero tú sabes que él no es… no es para ti…-  
Un nuevo sollozo lo hizo cerrar los ojos, los pasos leves huyendo a su cámara privada, a su lecho, para seguir sollozando, dejando a su padre ahí de pie con los puños apretados y los ojos llenos de angustia. De haber sido otro hombre, quizá hubiera pateado la puerta o al menos le hubiera dado un golpe, pero Elrond sólo suspiró, y luego dio un salto sobresaltado al sentir otro gemidito, pero detrás suyo.  
Tras él en el pasillo, medio oculta por una gran alzada de hierro cargada de velas, Arien parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.  
\- Oh, Arien.- dijo él con el mismo tono, su rostro distendiéndose en una sonrisa entristecida.- Por favor, no te ofendas por esto. No me imaginé que tu canción la afectaría tanto, pero no es en absoluto tu culpa…-  
\- Pero porqué?- balbuceó ella, y Elrond vio el honesto afecto por Arwen en sus ojos.- Nunca hubiera querido hacerla llorar, es una canción muy alegre, pensé que le gustaría…-  
\- Arien.- Elrond avanzó, para hacerla callar con una mano suave en su hombro. El toque fue suave, pero luego lo oprimió con fuerza, pidiendo su silencio.- No podía saber que mi hija…- dudó, porque era algo tan privado, y sin embargo, la pobre cantante se merecía una explicación a la súbita histeria de su hija.-… mi hija es llamada una segunda Lúthien por más de un motivo.-  
Arien abrió la boca como si se le hubiera olvidado que tenía la capacidad de cerrarla y luego recordó sus maneras y la cerró, bajando la vista, parpadeando rápido.  
\- Yo lo... ah... eh... lo siento. Lo siento, lo siento…- balbuceó, y lo miró de súbito, y había dolor por Arwen en ellos, una comprensión tan súbita por el propio dolor y el miedo de Elrond que el señor Peredhel se sintió extrañamente confortado.- … lo lamento... lo lamento mucho. Yo...- agregó, moviéndose incómoda, y Elrond la soltó, viéndola ponerse roja y empezar a retroceder como un cangrejo asustado.  
Qué pensaba? Se burlaba? Le parecería romántico? Asumiría que ese drama era inevitable en la trágica historia de la casa de Elwë?  
Y a mí qué me importa lo que piense una maldita vagabunda humana?  
\- Yo... guardaré lo que me ha dicho en la más estricta de las confidencias.- dijo Arien en el extremo del pasillo, y luego le hizo una profunda reverencia. Elrond hubiera querido darle las gracias, pero no tuvo ninguna oportunidad de hacerlo cuando la joven huyó como una sombra, y con un bufido de irritación, fue hasta el fondo del pasillo y arrastró como pudo un pesado diván, para instalarse encima con unos cojines, dispuesto a esperar que Arwen le abriera la puerta, aunque fuera una espera de toda la noche. 

 

\- Mi señor…- la voz de Arien lo sacó de sus sueños. El cuello se le partía por la posición en que se había dormido, y había babeado el cojín: Elrond se enderezó, gimió por la tirantez, y luego maldijo, viendo el sol del amanecer ya trazando magníficos bordados de oro en los ventanales y en el suelo de brillante madera encerada. La casa estaba en silencio, sus ocupantes dormidos, y tampoco salían más sollozos de la habitación de la princesa: y Elrond inspiró y se frotó la cara, observando con humor que Arien llevaba las botas negras en la mano para no hacer ruido, cruzando el majestuoso pasillo en calcetines.  
\- Te vas?- dijo Elrond, voz áspera por su reciente despertar.- Qué hora es?-  
\- Las seis. Tengo a Elfaroth ensillado.- dijo Arien, muy correcta en su ropa de viaje, la trenza a la espalda.- Pero me parecía… incorrecto irme sin despedirme, y preguntar por la Dama Arwen.- dijo en voz baja, incómoda. Elrond sonrió, y le tomó la mano, oprimiéndola con afecto.  
\- Ve en paz, mellin. No hay daño permanente. Espero que vuelvas pronto, con alguna otra canción que sí podamos apreciar como corresponde, porque tu voz es hermosa.- dijo con afecto, y Arien se sonrojó ante el elogio.  
\- Mi señor, yo…-  
\- Además casi no pudiste disfrutar la biblioteca, como te había prometido.-  
\- Tengo prisa por entregar todos esos mensajes, también los suyos…- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros con un suspiro frustrado.  
\- Volverás a pasar por aquí antes de volver a Isengard?- preguntó Elrond, buscando afanosamente su propio zapato, que se había escapado de su pie en su incómodo sueño.  
\- Depende qué tan pronto encuentre a Mithrandir, mi señor.- dijo Arien sombríamente, como si no tuviera ninguna ilusión sobre cuán fácil iba a ser encontrar al Peregrino Gris.  
\- Generalmente se le encuentra aquí en la noche de Solsticio de Verano, Arien.- dijo Elrond viendo iluminarse de alivio su rostro.- Serás bienvenida, si deseas venir s disfrutar esa noche de fiesta con nosotros.-  
\- No es ésa la noche sagrada que se le dedica a Elbereth? Elbereth Eglerio, cormacolindor? -dijo ella en un susurro.- Admiten humanos en esa fiesta?-  
\- Me sorprendería de tu conocimiento, mujer de Gondor, si no supiera cuánto te interesan los elfos... o al menos eso dice el desastre de libros que sueles dejar en mi biblioteca revueltos.-  
Ella hizo un mohín.- De veras que lo siento. Trato de ser ordenada, pero luego me entusiasmo, y después no recuerdo qué iba dónde.-  
Elrond se puso de pie con un poco de dificultad por sus musculos adoloridos.- Bueno, puedes usar mi biblioteca cuando regreses, si te aburres de música elfa religiosa esa noche.- dijo, cuadrando los hombros y apoyando una mano en los de ella- Te esperaremos aquí, mensajera.-  
El rostro de Arien se serenó, mirando con algo de temor la puerta cerrada de la princesa.- No... no le molestará a la Dama Arwen...?-  
Elrond no alcanzó a contestar cuando hubo un crujido y la princesa, el cabello desarreglado, los ojos enrojecidos, pero la bella sonrisa en su sitio, se asomó a la puerta, su vestido arrugado. Elrond hizo un sonido de compasión y reproche mezclados, y le abrió los brazos, y la joven se acurrucó contra su pecho con un suspiro, inhalando el amado aroma de su Adar, alivio al fin en su cuello. Luego alargó la mano fina y agarró la punta de la trenza de Arien, que intentaba alejarse para darles privacidad.  
La viajera intentó una reverencia, pero era imposible con su pelo atrapado.  
\- Arien, te debo una disculpa. Cantas maravillosamente y esa canción me afectó como no me han afectado los más hermosos lays sobre Lúthien, pero era porque esas canciones élficas hablan de destino y leyenda, no de esperanza como la tuya. Me hiciste recordar que antes que nada hay amor y esperanza, y que la alegría de esa elección puede superar su amargor... Arien, mi querida, por favor perdona todo esto, y vuelve pronto, y tráeme otra canción que oír: te juro que nunca te haré otra escena.- agregó inclinándose para besar a la mensajera en la mejilla. Ella asintió, e hizo una reverencia al fin, antes de irse por el pasillo aún en calcetines, patinando un poco en la madera encerada.  
\- Estás bien?.- preguntó Elrond, besando el oscuro cabello de su hija, que apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.  
\- No me preguntes nada aún, Adar. Necesito verlo primero, pero...- ella inspiró.- ya estoy bien.-  
\- Le diste un susto de muerte a esa pobre joven.-  
\- Oh, pobrecita... Elbereth, qué vergüenza...- Arwen se cubrió los ojos.- Oh, padre... ella volverá para la noche del Solsticio? Me apena que tenga que viajar tanto sola... hay tantas sombras fuera del Valle, y parece tan joven...-  
\- Los humanos son más fuertes de lo que parecen.- dijo Elrond oprimiéndole el hombro y llevándola al diván, sabiendo que no era sólo el bienestar de Arien el que preocupaba a la joven señora de Rivendel.- Ella es sólo una mensajera, no una guerrera, y volverá pronto para acabes de disculparte.- dijo con una palmadita.- Además tiene que traerme cartas importantes, más importantes que tus canciones, tin umín...- agregó, sus ojos pensativos en los ventanales llenos de sol.  
\- No me interesan tus cartas.- dijo Arwen, su tono de niña petulante una broma mientras se abrazaba a su cuello.- Se la quitaré al Istari Blanco para que se quede acá a salvo en vez de andar pateándose toda la Tierra Media, y me cante canciones!-  
\- Bonito. Escríbele eso a Curunir, a ver.- bufó Elrond, haciendo reír a su hija, y empujándola a su cuarto para que se aseara y cambiara de ropas, el señor de Imladris se quedó mirando el pasillo reluciente por un segundo por donde la figurita negra coronada en llamas se había ido.  
Ten cuidado allá afuera, Arien de Gondor, niña del atardecer. Cabalga en seguridad, y cabalga de regreso pronto. Te veré bajo las estrellas del verano, y al fin te preguntaré qué tanto buscas en mis libros.  
Y acá estarás segura… al menos por un tiempo.


	3. CHILD OF MINE

Capítulo Tres  
Desde Fornost  
CHILD OF MINE  
Noche del Solsticio de Verano. 

 

El mismo aire parecía traslúcido y puro, su frescor energizante tras el calor del día esa noche del Solsticio de Verano en el hermoso valle de Rivendel. El cielo sobre el valle era una inmensa y perfecta sábana de estrellas, más brillantes que en ninguna otra noche, su plateado resplandor trazando sombras cuya luz aguda como puntas de flecha trazaba tenues sombras en el césped. Ese manto de negrura y plata se reflejaba en los cientos de hilos de agua que atravesaban el valle, como pequeñas cascadas de estrellas que parpadeaban despacio: y cientos pequeñas lámparas élficas unían su resplandor dorado a la luz de plata, mezclando ambos resplandores hasta que se hubiera creído que Telperion y Laurelin habían vuelto a la vida.

En ese mágico jardín, los habitantes de Imladris charlaban y disfrutaban la hospitalidad de Elrond, admirando la belleza del valle esa noche tan mística para los Primeros Nacidos. 

La música era suave y delicada: los arpegios que alababan a Elbereth en el aniversario del nacimiento de las estrellas resonaban en la bóveda celeste con dulzura, trayendo un aire de recogimiento y pureza a la reunión.

El mismo Elrond descendía la escalinata de la glorieta, una túnica azul brillante envolviendo su forma esbelta, la seda bordada con líneas de olas y estrellas en el pecho. Lucía la tiara de Imladris, y el anillo azul descansaba en su dedo, su brillo casi el de un lucero. Llevaba el cabello largo intrincadamente trenzado y trabajado en espesos hilos de un negro lustroso, y sonreía, caminando junto a un anciano vestido con una simple túnica gris de lanilla bordada con diminutas gemas que parecían el rocío escarchando la tierra. El anciano parecía fuerte: fuerte y poderoso como lo es el verano, pero tan gentil como la brisa refrescante del valle en esa estación cargada de sol. Sonreía, aunque su charla tenía una seriedad innegable, y había una seguridad en sus gestos que podría haberle dado esperanza a todas las cosas pequeñas y asustadas de la Tierra Media. Incluso si sus palabras profundas y ásperas contrastaban con la clara voz cargada de dominio del señor de Rivendel, parecían tan cómodos como dos viejos amigos en un reencuentro demasiado pospuesto. Y a pesar de la diferencias entre el hermoso elfo vestido como un príncipe antiguo y el sencillo anciano, había un parecido innegable en su almas, que se reflejaba de forma invisible al ojo, pero no al espíritu.

Arwen interrumpió su conversación para ofrecerle a ambos grandes cálices llenos del mejor vino del verano, rojo y fresco, una sonrisa al responder a una cumplido de Mithrandir. La flor de Imladris parecía flotar más que caminar en un luminoso vestido rojo, adornada con rosas, su amplio ruedo fluyente salpicado de gotas de oro como una amapola al atardecer. Tras atender a su padre y al Istari, Arwen llevó hábilmente varias copas en sus manos hábiles al grupo en donde Estel, Glorfindel, Elladan y Elrohir charlaban, y los guerreros detuvieron su conversación sobre el oscurecimiento de las tierras salvajes a su indicación, porque la noche de Elbereth era una noche en que la alabanza era la risa y la alegría, y la obedecieron para jugar como niños y reír como si no hubiera una preocupación en toda Arda. 

Y la verdad era imposible preocuparse o estar triste en esa noche bajo el resplandeciente cielo ultramarino, en ese jardín élfico, con la Bella Gente moviéndose bajo los árboles y sus risas cristalinas ofreciendo su tributo a Varda. Era como si el mismo aire fuera uno de una era más feliz, que se conjurase por una sola noche para que los ojos contemplaran su beatitud.

La música cargó notas de nostalgia, y canciones sobre el adiós, el amor y la resignación, y Elrond observó con ojos sombríos a su hija apoyada en el brazo de su hijo adoptivo. El joven humano parecía noble, casi élfico en su traje blanco, el cabello oscuro elegantemente recogido, los ojos vivos mientras bromeaba y jugaba con los gemelos como unos cachorros grandes.   
La mirada de Estel estaba llena de alegría. La de Arwen, mesmerizada por el joven a su lado, estaba tan llena de adoración que su rostro parecía brillar.

Oh, mi pequeña…

\- Elrond…?-  
\- Discúlpame, Mithrandir. Qué estabas diciendo?-  
\- No se supone que esa chica tenía que llegar acá con respuestas? Tenemos que saber qué opinarán Celeborn y Thranduil. Lo que opina Galadriel me lo imagino perfectamente.- bufó Gandalf, moviendo la cabeza con humor.- Una opinión llena de Nastares y otras puteadas en Quenya…-   
Elrond movió la cabeza, mordiéndose los labios al tan familiar temperamento de su antigua maestra y suegra.- No puedo menos que sentirme aliviado. Ella nunca querrá esperar, y Thranduil es la parte más interesada…-  
\- Incluso contra el juicio de Saruman, el Istari más importante de mi orden, me siento aliviado de ver a la tierra media tomar acción contra la oscuridad. Todos mis instintos han estado vociferándome demasiado tiempo.-   
\- Mi paciencia también estaba acabándose… y ya sabes lo que pasa cuando alguien que no es Ereinion me dá órdenes formales, aunque sea el jefe del Concilio Blanco.- dijo Elrond, sus ojos oscuros chispeando. Mithrandir sonrió: más que el sereno curador y señor de Imladris, cargado de sabiduría y conocimientos, le recordaba al vivaz y temperamental joven heraldo del último gran rey de los elfos que había sido hacía tantos años.  
\- Tu rebeldía fue una enorme fuente de diversión, aunque también de dolores de cabeza, para mí cuando llegué a las costas.- dijo Gandalf, poniéndole una mano en el brazo. Mucho de lo que había sido el vigor y la alegría de Elrond se había ido con los sucesivos abandonos: padre y madre, Maglor, Ereinion, Elendil, su hermano Elros, su propia esposa. Gandalf a veces extrañaba al apasionado guerrero de la Última Alianza, que casi no parecía el mismo hombre tan callado y severo.- Y Eru sabe que has sido una ayuda invaluable contra la oscuridad.- dijo llevándolo hacia los músicos.- Pero necesitas animarte, volver a sonreír… por Manwë, de qué sirve luchar contra la muerte si no gozas de la vida?-  
\- Si estás intentando hacer que vuelva a hospedar a doce enanos y un hobbit otra vez, puedes irte olvidando de la idea.- dijo Elrond con una sonrisa.   
Mithrandir se echó a reír.  
\- Agudos son los ojos de los Eldar, lo concede.-  
Elrond se rió, la vista alzada a la luna.  
\- La extrañas?-  
\- Me gustaría volver a verla ,sí.- dijo él pensativamente.  
\- Pero tú dejaste que se fuera.-  
\- Tenía cartas que entregar, Mithrandir.-  
\- Hablaba de tu esposa Celebrían, no de esa mensajera!- Gandalf le dio un golpecito en el brazo.- Te preocupa la mensajera de Saruman, entonces?-  
Elrond le echó una mirada severa, sabiendo que el desaprensivo Istari estaba a punto de empezar a tomarle el pelo.- La esperaba hoy, y me urgen esas cartas.- dijo antes de agregar sin poder evitarlo, su voz más suave.- Y le debo un poco de descanso y atención: la última vez no estuvimos muy amables, y le prometí que podría hurgar mi biblioteca a gusto.-  
\- Tu biblioteca? Mira, y yo que creía que entregaban primero a tu hija antes que tus libros…-  
\- Mithrandir!- ladró Elrond, mientras el Istari se reía y tosía, encendiendo su pipa.- Agudas son las lenguas de los magos!-  
\- Lo son, y precisamente por eso a mí también me interesa la respuesta de Saruman.- dijo él fumando y apoyándose en las ornadas barandas de la glorieta. – Háblame de esa chica. Cómo es?-  
\- Es una humana. Qué quieres que diga?-  
\- No finjas. Eres un buen observador. Me da curiosidad el porqué una mujer de Gondor, en donde son tan estrictas respecto a sí mismas, tomaría un camino tan extraño.-  
\- Ella es una mujer extraña.- dijo Elrond, inconscientemente masajeando su labio inferior con el nudillo del pulgar.- Es muy joven, aunque no soy muy bueno calculando los años de los Edain; pero supongo que ha viajado tanto que por ello habla con la madurez de una Elfa de muchas estaciones. No parece de Gondor: la verdad, no parece oriunda de ninguna de la tierra en mi conocimiento. Es alegre como una niña, su voz es muy remarcable, y posee una honestidad obvia y refrescante. -  
\- Debe tener una historia muy interesante.- dijo Gandalf, viendo al señor de Imladris cruzarse de brazos y alzar la vista a las estrellas para recordar mejor.- Ecthelion y Denethor tienen cientos de jinetes y pajes: debe haber algún motivo por el que la utilizan, y un motivo por el que ella acepta esta carga.-  
\- Arwen le tiene afecto, y sus canciones con muy agradables. – Elrond sonrió recordando la última debacle.- Tiene el cabello color cobre muy llamativo, y ojos color agua: es más alta que Arwen, casi de mi estatura, y tiene la figura de un jinete.- su tono se suavizó tras listar su aspecto fríamente.- Lleva una espada, aunque ignoro si sabe usarla. Tiene maneras impecables, pero habla audazmente, y hay una alegría en ella que es algo infantil y algo anciana a la vez. Pero… - de forma poco característica, el señor de Imladris dudó, y sus proféticos ojos se clavaron en Gandalf, cargados de incertidumbre.- Siento que hay algo que la atormenta o inquieta, y me preocupa.-  
\- Supongo que es el instinto del curador – dijo Gandalf con una sonrisa.- Con tu habilidad, no creo que te sea difícil averiguar cuál es el problema y ayudarle. Nunca he visto a alguien tan dedicado a ayudar a extraños como tú, Peredhel.-  
\- No son extraños una vez que he ayudado.- dijo Elrond con un gesto, sus ojos muy suaves.- La era ya es bastante oscura, Mitharandir, y somos todos hijos de Eru: lamentaría que una chispa como la de esa joven se perdiese en la sombra. Sé que los Hombres no mueren de tristeza o angustia tan fácilmente como los Eldar, pero me gustaría alivianar su carga, cualesquiera que ésta sea.-  
\- Quizá Arwen te pueda ayudar en eso: tu hija es más sutil que tú.-  
\- Mi hija tiene la cabeza en otros asuntos esta noche.- dijo Elrond avinagradamente con resignada irritación al ver a la princesa de Imladris sentada a los pies de su hijo adoptivo, sus faldas extendidas, pendiente de cada palabra del bello humano.- Porqué tendrá que se tan guapo, ése…-  
\- Disculpa?- Gandalf le elevó las cejas.  
\- Nada!-  
El Istari se giró, y habló de pronto en un susurro:  
\- La mensajera tiene un caminar orgulloso, y se levanta el cabello en trenzas cuando se viste de elfa?-  
\- Ni idea. Nunca la he visto vestida como una muj…- la voz de Elrond se apagó, al seguir la dirección de la mirada de Gandalf y ver a Arien atravesando los jardines hacia ellos, su paso rápido y determinado en vez del paso fluyente de los elfos. Pero se había vestido como uno de ellos para asistir, con una larga túnica azul que rozaba el césped. Se inclinó al llegar hasta ellos, en una reverencia muy formal, pero cuando alzó el rostro su sonrisa era enorme.  
\- Buenas noches, mi señor Elrond. Señor Mithrandir, es un honor conocerlo al fin.-  
\- Y yo estoy contento que hayas podido llegar sin contratiempos, Arien.- dijo Elrond amablemente.- Por favor, disfruta la fiesta.-  
\- No podría menos que disfrutarla en tan agradable compañía.- ella asintió cortésmente.- Pero estoy aquí como un heraldo, mi señor. Me apresuré en el camino de Rivendel para anunciarle que los Señores de Lórien y de Eryn Lansgalen están llegando.-  
\- Están…?- Elrond le tomó las manos, una gran sonrisa iluminando su rostro.- Pero qué dicha inesperada es ésta? Dónde están?-  
\- Nada podría hacer más brillante esta noche. Son noticias magníficas.- dijo Gandalf, girándose para estudiar el horizonte. 

Y como si hubieran esperado esas palabras el horizonte se llenó de luces, y canciones llegaron hasta ellos mientras una compañía de jinetes, vestidos de blanco y coronados de flores se hacían ver, llenando rápidamente la verde explanada frente a la casa y mezclándose con los hijos de Imladris en una bella confusión. Arwen se arrojó a los brazos de la Dama Galadriel, vestida de blanco níveo, que meció tiernamente a la hija de su hija, la mañana abrazando el atardecer: y las rodearon Haldir y los dorados elfos de Lórien, cantando y dando vivas. Lord Celeborn las miró con ternura antes de ir a abrazar a Elrond, el plateado señor de Lórien, alto y majestuoso, su fluyente melena gris libre en la noche, el gran manto color peltre envolviendo las oscuras ropas de Elrond. Celeborn le besó la frente, porque amaba como a un hijo al silencioso Peredhil: y Elrond le estrechó las manos con alegría, sus ojos luminosos, para ir juntos a dar la bienvenida al majestuoso y dorado Thranduil, escoltado por sus Sylvanos arqueros de verdes ropas y voces claras, cantando como pájaros. Thranduil y sus hijos hicieron una reverencia, coronados de hojas de roble y flores blancas, sus mantos ricamente bordados de oro capturando la luz: pero hubo una enorme calidez cuando las manos se estrecharon y las palabras élficas se mezclaron en alegre cacofonía, melodiosas como canciones, inundando el Hogar mencionado en tantas leyendas. Era una reunión feliz de familia separada por demasiados años, y las estrellas brillaron radiantes sobre ellos cuando los elfos alzaron sus voces en agradecimiento a Elbereth por esta alegría.

\- Y a estos elfos se les olvida la hospitalidad un poquito cuando se juntan.- dijo Mithrandir con una risita de pie junto a Aren, olvidada al pie de la glorieta.  
\- Oh, no, señor Mithrandir. Verlos juntos es el mejor regalo que podía recibir. Es como algo de un sueño: ver tanta bella gente con nombres legendarios frente a mis ojos es demasiado maravilloso para describirlo. Una visión que duplicaría mis viajes, sólo para tener la fortuna de disfrutarla.-  
\- Tú eres, como dijo Elrond, muy cortés.- dijo gandalf tomándola el brazo y guiándola a la casa.- Pero no soy un Señor, y tú eres una viajera que necesita más alimento que el de una linda vista. Ven conmigo, Arien de Gondor, y cuéntame porqué me has perseguido por todo el Norte como un gato al ratón.-  
Arien siguió a Gandalf al Último Hogar, con una última mirada nostálgica a los alegres elfos charlando a voz en grito en una mezcla de Quenya, Sindarin y Sylvan, y los dos avanzaron por los pasillos encerados hasta el Salón del Fuego, en donde encontraron a un hombre de cabello oscuro repantingado en un gran sillón de madera, descansando frente al fuego. Aunque sus ropas de blanco élfico y su manto verde eran clara manufactura de Imladris, era imposible no reconocer al Edain en sus ojos vivos y su ancho pecho.   
\- Hn. Sería bueno poder captar ahora un poco de tu atención, Montaraz.- gruñó Gandalf, dejándose caer en otro sillón y haciendo sonar una campanilla.- Te negarías a una copa de vino y alguno de esos pastelitos delicados con nosotros? Desde que que llegaste no has hecho sino ignorarme para prestarle atención a temas más alegres.-  
El hombre asintió y se levantó sonriendo. Era muy alto, y musculoso, pero ágil y felino, con rizos del más puro azabache enmarcando un rostro masculino, con ojos que mezclaban verde y plata. Asintió, y su mirada se detuvo en Arien, curiosa y pensativa.  
\- Montaraz, ésta es Arien de Gondor, mensajera de lord Ecthelion y Denethor. Arien, este hombre es un Montaraz del Norte.-  
\- Creo que nos hemos cruzado alguna vez en los caminos.- dijo el hombre asintiendo e inclinándose, para luego tomar la mano que Arien le ofrecía.  
\- Es un honor conocerte, Estel.- dijo Arien inclinándose también, muy formal. Aragorn parpadeó un poco sobresaltado al oír su nombre en Imladris tan fácilmente en labios de una mensajera de Gondor, pero como fuera que lo hubiera sabido, era tarde para negarlo. Gandalf, cuyos ojos vivaces se posaron en ambos, tomó un brazo de cada uno sonriendo mientras algunos elfos del servicio les preparaban una mesita de comida junto al fuego.   
\- Vengan conmigo, mis amigos. Comamos algo, nosotros los tres extraños entre tanto elfo… se van a tardar en acordarse de nosotros, así que disfrutemos de nuestra compañía entretanto.- 

 

 

-… solía vivir en Osgiliath, pero se ha ido abandonando a través de los años. No es fácil vivir con la sombra de Mordor perpetuamente encima. Y se han perdido tantos hombres a través de los años, que Gondor es un país con poco niños.-  
\- Y nunca has pensado es quedarte quieta en Gondor, y bueno, contribuir?-  
\- Gandalf!- exclamó Aragorn algo escandalizado, pero Arien rió con naturalidad.  
\- Me encantaría. Pero es difícil desarrollar una relación, dado que nunca estoy mucho en ninguna parte. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- Además, si he recorrido casi toda la Tierra Media y aledañas, islas varias también, sin encontrar al adecuado, supongo que me puedo dar por vencida.- agregó, sus ojos burlones riéndose de su propia desgracia.  
\- Una dama joven como usted… - Aragorn esbozó una sonrisa- Mis Rangers estarían más que felices, créame usted…-  
\- Elrond me ha dicho que te apasionan las bibliotecas. He oído que el señor Faramir de Gondor es todo un leguleyo.- dijo Gandalf con el fácil afecto áspero de quien conoce personalmente y se ha encariñado con el objeto de su humor.- Puedo presentártelo!-  
\- No tiene once años?-preguntó Aragorn entre carcajadas.  
\- Ella se ve muy joven.-dijo Gandalf con humor, palmeando la mano de la joven.  
\- Estoy bien así, señor Mithrandir.- dijo Arien sonriendo.- Además, tengo un deber.-  
\- Seguramente Denethor te permitiría dejar de trabajar para encontrar la felicidad!- dijo Gandalf, aunque Aragorn no parecía muy convencido.   
\- Así está bien. Me agrada mucho viajar y conocer lugares interesantes, y personas nuevas… y nuevas bibliotecas.- agregó con una risa, aunque apartó la vista. Gandalf y Aragorn intercambiaron una mirada, pero dejaron el tema en paz, e iban a empezar a comentar la festividad cuando oyeron pasos suaves, y Elrond en persona apareció con Arwen en el umbral de las dobles puertas del Salón del Fuego.   
\- Me estaba preguntando adónde te habías metido, mi amigo.- dijo con un suspiro.- Llegamos a pensar que te había retirado por la noche.-  
\- Estábamos disfrutando un buen rato libre de elfos.- dijo Gandalf risueño, levantándose con algún trabajo.- Estel y yo trabamos conocimiento con esta amable joven que te olvidaste de presentarnos.-  
Elrond tuvo el humor de verse algo avergonzado.- Lo lamento, Dama Arien. Aunque no dudo que éstos caballeros no han tenido problemas en presentarse a sí mismos.- añadió con más ánimo.- Ahora, deberían acompañarnos: el festín va a empezar.-  
\- Por supuesto.- dijo Gandalf con un gesto de apetito.- Arien, permitirías que este anciano te escolte a tu sitio en la mesa?-  
\- Sería un honor, mi señor Mithrandir.-  
\- Arien, no soy un señor. Llámame así otra vez y tendré que sapificarte.-  
Mientras Estel escoltaba a Arwen, Elrond los siguió oyéndolos reír. 

Y de pronto, se sintió incómodo. Qué era ese sentimiento en su corazón? Era temor, o la sombra de una angustia? Había pasado como una brisa sobre su corazón: sin embargo, el señor de Rivendel sabía y conocía sus habilidades, y esa sombra lo alertó y entristeció. No era sino el aviso de tristezas futuras, pero toda felicidad es fugaz y contiene su propia desolación de momentos gastados, y Elrond era suficientemente sabio para aceptar eso y vivir su alegría sin apurar el fondo del vaso y su amargor. 

Levantó el rostro y vio los radiantes rostros de su familia e invitados en el gran salón, las mesas brillantemente arregladas, y con el color vivo de su pelo destacándola entre Estel y Arwen, Arien que sonreía feliz y embobada al espectáculo. Elrond tomó fuerzas de esa fascinación, y extendió los brazos para invocar las bendiciones de Varda Elbereth sobre los asistentes.

 

 

\- Arien siempre tiene bellas canciones para mí.- Arwen, decidida a borrar el faux pas de la última visita, buscó a la joven con la mirada. Estaba sentada con los hijos de Thranduil, el guardia de Lórien, Haldir, los músicos de Rivendel, Estel y Glorfindel, acomodados en las talladas bancas de madera que rodeaban una fuente con su espléndido salto de agua, y los arpistas de Rivendel ya habían sacado tantos “ohs” y “ahs” de los visitantes del Eryn Lansgalen que habían enviado a buscar cantantes. 

La hija de Elrond se levantó para buscar a Arien, pero Estel se la señaló y movió la cabeza. La luz de la casa creaba hermosos rombos dorados en el césped, y el cielo parecía aún más azul por el contraste: en medio de la onírica lucha de ambas luces era difícil fijar la vista, y fue sólo tras un momento que vio a la mensajera sentada en una terraza, acodada en la baranda, hablando muy seriamente con Gandalf y asintiendo mucho.

\- Pero se ve tan ocupada! Mithrandir no la ha dejado tranquila en toda la noche.- suspiró Arwen.  
\- Creo que ella lleva importantes cartas para Gondor e Isengard, cartas de cuyo contenido me encantaría enterarme.- dijo Estel, tomando su mano.- Vamos a interrumpirlos!-  
\- Déjenlos en paz. Quizá le gusta al señor Mithrandir.- dijo Elladan con una sonrisota.  
\- Elladan! Qué vergüenza!- soltó Elrohir mientras los hijos de Thranduil se reían.- Los Istaris no… bueno, tú sabes.-  
\- No hay pequeños Istaris?- preguntó el más pequeño de los hijos de Thranduil, Legolas, con los ojos muy abiertos.  
\- Vamos, Elrohir, cómo crees que se reproducen, como hongos?- dijo Elladan dándole un codazo a Aragorn.- Estel! Qué piensas tú?-  
\- El amor es una cosa espléndida.- sentenció Aragorn, aunque sus ojos chispeaban, y Arwen le dio un golpe en el brazo.  
\- Pero no es muy viejo para ella?- preguntó el inocente Legolas, y Arwen dio un bufido y se llevó a Aragorn del brazo, oyendo las muy intencionadas carcajadas de sus hermanos.   
Aragorn sabía que no debía reírse si apreciaba su vida, pero aún tenía puesta una sonrisa contagiosa cuando se unieron a la extraña pareja en la terraza, justo en el momento en que Elrond también se les unía, ofreciéndoles unas copas de vino y sugiriéndole que entrasen en la casa para disfrutar algunos postres tardíos mientras continuaban su conversación.  
\- No, padre, no puedo consentirlo.- dijo Arwen con voz seria, enderezándose en toda su estatura.- Tengo que estar en desacuerdo: los invitamos a una fiesta y todo lo que han hecho ha sido hablar sobre deberes. Esto es muy poco hospitalario…- dijo al fin, una sonrisa traicionando sus rasgos firmes. Elrond alzó las cejas, pero no pudo evitar una chispa en sus ojos oscuros al fijarlos en el mago, que parecía un poco irritado por la interrupción, para relajarse con un suspiro.  
\- Por favor no se preocupe, Lady Arwen.- dijo Arien educadamente.  
Mithrandir asintió al fin, a pesar de la negación de la mensajera.- Es verdad que este viejo ha sido bastante descortés acaparando la atención de la dama toda la noche. Sólo puedo decir que ha visto y oído tantas cosas en sus viajes que su conversación me ha sido tan irresistible como una mina a un enano.- dijo palmeando con mano pesada el hombro de la joven. – Mis disculpas, y por favor, disfrute el resto de la fiesta: mañana podemos continuar por la mañana.-  
\- Será un honor, señor Mithrandir.- dijo la mensajera con una reverencia, antes de ser arrastrada por una animada Arwen, que se la llevó de la mano.  
\- Fantástico.- murmura Elrond, hacienda reír discretamente a Aragorn que seguía a las jóvenes.- Mi hija se lleva a la voz de Saruman para que cante canciones de amor.-   
\- Te molesta que tu hija monopolice a esa viajera, verdad?-  
\- Lo que menos… oh, córtala con eso. Mi único interés en esa muchacha es que lleve y traiga rápidamente los mensajes de Isengard y que si es posible nos dé toda la información que   
Necesitamos para atacar este invierno.-  
\- Thranduil y Celeborn están de acuerdo contigo?-  
\- Lo están. Sólo Galadriel tiene dudas: pero mañana forjaremos los planes. Y espero que esa joven no tenga problemas con representar a Saruman entre nosotros, porque no voy a esperar un día más.-  
\- Siempre el impaciente, Peredhel.-  
\- Eso es algo que elogiar de mi herencia mixta.- dijo Elrond con una súbita sonrisa.- Ni tan vago como un elfo, ni tan impulsivo como un humano, y con una pizca de obcecación Maia. Y realmente, tú hablando de impaciencia…-  
\- Lo sé.- dijo Gandalf, asintiendo con humor a su descripción.- Aunque olvidaste la audacia de Luthien en alguna parte, Elrond- agregó, vaciando su copa.- Como sea. Mañana planearemos como sacar ese Nazgul del bosque de Thranduil, aunque sea a patadas.-

 

He's got a smile that it seems to me  
Reminds me of childhood memories  
Where everything  
Was as fresh as the bright blue sky

 

\- Su voz es sorprendente.- dijo Gandalf sonriendo cuando se les unió Celeborn. – Pero creo que nunca había escuchado esa canción antes. Es élfica, no?-  
\- No lo sé.- Elrond se apoyó en los brazos de la mecedora de madera colocada en la terraza, llena de luces, cada vez más inundada de elfos risueños según la noche avanazaba.- Creo que la oí alguna vez…-  
\- Es una canción élfica, pero muy, muy antigua.- 

Un susurro y una fragancia: Celeborn se sentó a su lado en un taburete, alto y majestuoso, su cabello gris plata simplemente suelto bajo la tiara de plata que cargaba como símbolo de su autoridad, el manto descuidadamente colgando de los antebrazos como un chal. Su rostro era joven y hermoso, pero sus ojos estaban cargados de la sabiduría de los años, y un brillo dulce y vivo que muy pocos elfos podían reclamar como propio envolvía su mirada, cálida como un lago secreto. El señor de Lórien debía a su herencia Teleri la finura de sus rasgos y la belleza de su magnífica cabellera, pero como una piedra arrastrada por el mar había conseguido esa suavidad, esa gentileza, por haber sido amado sin pausa ni duda a través de Eras y Eras por su dama. El conocimiento y esa amabilidad lo hacían el favorito del pensativo Elrohir, y había sido una vez maestro del mismo Elrond por su enciclopédico conocimiento de la historia de Arda. Era, después de todo, uno de los elfos que había conocido el cielo sin estrellas.

 

And if I stared too long  
I'd probably break down and cry  
Que él dijera que algo era antiguo equivalía a decir que Sauron tenía mala disposición.  
Oh, Sweet child of mine  
Oh, Sweet love of mine

 

\- No había oído esa canción en Eras, desde la caída de la hermosa Doriath.- dijo él, cerrando los ojos perdido en hermosas memorias. Elrond y Mithrandir no se atrevieron a interrumpirlo hasta que la canción acabó en un suave acorde de arpa. Arien asentía a los aplausos de los elfos, Arwen la más entusiasta, y aceptó repetirla para los elfos del Bosque que querían aprenderla. Pronto en vez de la dotada voz de la mensajera hubo un coro de voces élficas, y Celeborn sonrió cuando Galadriel se unió a ellas, como si hubiera sentido el roce de su amada esposa.

Considerando el don que tenían ambos para hablar de mente a mente, a Elrond no le cupo duda que los dos intercambiaban esas memorias juntos.

La voz de Arien había despertado recuerdos incluso en los más antiguos y poderosos elfos de Arda: la joven poseía un poder no despreciable, pensó el señor de Imladris, concentrándose en la ligera alegría, la tierna nostalgia de la melodía. Ella le recordaba… no, no siempre, pero cuando cantaba así, Elrond se encontraba envuelto en una extraña sensación. Le recordaba un poco a su padre…

Que podía tener una simple humana que lo hiciera pensar en el casi olvidado, casi perdido Earendil? Que podía tener en común ella con la estrella más brillante del cielo?

La canción acabó antes de pudiera siquiera formular sus pensamientos en preguntas. Iba a hablar, cuando Celeborn abrió los ojos y se volvió a él, la aguda inteligencia del señor de Lórien fija en él con esa mirada a la que nada escapaba. Si Galadriel era formidable como el Anduin, su esposo era las alturas nevadas de las que el río nacía, en donde sólo un crujido avisaba de la ola silenciosa y mortal de blancura.   
\- Escuché una voz como esa una vez. Pero fue cuando era muy joven.- dijo él. Lo que fuera que buscaba en el rostro de Elrond no lo encontró, y el Lord Teleri volvió sus ojos inquisitivos a la mensajera, sin hacer caso a las expresiones de incredulidad de los demás.  
\- Es la mensajera de Isengard…- empezó Elrond.  
\- Lo sé. La conozco: ha visitado Lorien más de una vez.- dijo Celeborn levantándose sin hacerle caso.- Pero nunca la había oído cantar. Qué tiene Rivendel que la hace desear agraciarlo con su voz, que no posea Caras Galadon?-   
Elrond esperaba que su antiguo suegro bromease.- Eh…-  
\- Arwen, y su insistencia, creo.- dijo Mithrandir con seguridad. Celeborn rompió a reír, y con un gesto los dejó, yendo a unirse al corro de músicos, que empezaban una animada melodía bailable. Sin necesidad de palabras, su esposa lo esperaba en una esquina de la terraza y se le unió en la pista, girando hábilmente con la experiencia que sólo pueden dar los años. 

Los sonidos de laúdes y flautas inundaron la noche, y los elfos se unieron en largas cintas o círculos para bailar, ligeros como pétalos, graciosos como aves. Los ritmos lentos y dulces de los Teleri de los Puertos Grises, la música aguda e hipnótica de los elfos de Lorien, las percusiones alegres y sincopadas de los hijos del Bosque Negro o la muy culturizada melodía de las arpas de Rivendel se mezclaron, los pies élficos incansables, brazos alzándose y girando, mantos de blanco y plata y faldas de gasa revoloteando. 

Bailaron canciones de Nargothrond, de Doriath, de Gondolin, de Laurenlindonan: bailaron canciones compuestas por Elfos que ahora eran leyenda y los que ahora eran memoria.

Bailaron canciones que habían bailado a la luz de los Árboles o bajo un cielo lleno de estrellas en exclusivo; y bailaron canciones que la misma Nessa había danzado ante sus ojos maravillados.

Ahora, como Luthién había bailado para Beren, la incomparable gracia de la Valië parecía bendecir a Arwen, que ligera como una pluma y hermosa como un árbol florido en la brisa parecía flotar en el césped: y Galadriel, que parecía reflejar la luz como una estrella giraba entregada a los brazos de su príncipe. Si las canciones estaban llenas de nostalgia, así era el alma de los elfos.

El más joven de los hijos de Thranduil danzaba con muchísima gracia, llevando de la mano a una de las curadoras de Elrond: Elrohir, fino y diestro hacía girar a su compañera con destreza, una bella dama de Mirkwood, y Elrond, de pie tras los músicos, miraba toda esa alegría con una expresión indescifrable. 

Qué piensas, hijo de la estrella? Celeborn, que lo miraba, dejó que Galadriel compartiese sus pensamientos, la preocupación de ambos, que tanto habían amado a los hermanos Peredhil, centrándose en el que les quedaba, el silencioso y formal Elrond. Piensas en el abandono de mi hija, en la partida de la que fue tu esposa por tan poco tiempo, en tus hijos privados de una madre? Piensas en el esfuerzo que ha sido ser madre y padre no sólo de tus hijos, sino también de todos los perdidos que llegan a tu puerta? Recuerdas esos años en que fuiste un guerrero y un viajero libre de responsabilidades, sin más que tu herencia, pesada como es, y en que alguien compartía contigo? Te sientes solo a veces, tú que lo has perdido casi todo, y la nostalgia de tu humanidad te cierra la garganta, o hay bastante de elfo en ti para que sólo sientas el dolor de nuestro desvanecimiento, como todos? Extrañas nuestra gloria, que fuiste el último en conocer, o extrañas la simple gloria del amor?

Te has vuelto un extraño incluso para los que te llamamos familia. En qué piensas, Elrond Medio Elfo, rey excepto en nombre entre los Señores de los Eldar, guerrero, curador, maestro y visionario? Qué ves, con tus ojos tocados por los Vala?

\- Me haría el honor de esta pieza, mi Señor?- 

Celeborn ahogó una risa y Galadriel elevó las cejas. De pie junto a un Medioelfo que la miraba con poco menos que la expresión que hubiera puesto si el terrier de Arwen lo estuviera invitando a bailar. Las damas élficas no invitabas a sus parejas a bailar!

Pero claro, la mensajera de Saruman no era precisamente una elfa. Especialmente con el humor en sus ojos que su rostro paciente y estudiadamente ingenuo no lograba ocultar.  
Elrond estaba buscando una excusa aceptable cuando la canción acabó. Sonrió al fin e iba a explicar que la música ya se había acabado cuando, claramente, Haldir, o Finvanna, o algún elfo en verdadero desprecio por la seguridad de sus pelotas, permitió que un violín emitiese un agudo chillido e inició una veloz y alegre melodía, el comienzo al muy animoso amin vasa lle sinta atarinya, “ The stupidity of my father”, compuesto por Finrod Felagund.

El grupo se había rearmado para bailar la boba canción, con muchos tralalaes y risotadas cuando Haldir, el desinhibido guardia de Lórien empezó a cantar los versos menos conocidos y más obscenos. Y Arien aún esperaba, su mano extendida.

Hubiera sido una grosería no tomarla y Elrond se entregó a su destino con un bufido, llevando a la joven al centro del corro. Si no lo hubiera sabido mejor, hubiera supuesto que la mensajera se había confabulado con sus hijos para hacerlo retorcerse: como un resabio de su herencia humana, Elrond, aunque un espadachín invencible, no poseía la gracia bailarina que bendecía a todos los elfos sin excepción, lo que había sido motivo para más de una queja de la graciosa Celebrían en los primeros tiempos de su matrimonio. Había aprendido lo básico con muchas maldiciones ( y muchísimos pisotones a Elros y Gil Galad) pero estaba muy lejos de poder dar saltitos como una gaviota al estilo de Elrohir. La idea de escapar la humillación por fingir enseñar a Arien se fue en humo cuando vio a la joven moverse, aplaudir, girar y hacer pasos en perfecta sincronía con el baile élfico, moviéndose sin dudas ni autoconsciencia entre Arwen y la esposa sylvana de Thranduil, que palmoteaba y emitía jubilosos silbidos. Estel, a su derecha, que tenía una gracia gatuna y la incapacidad de incomodarse de su distante antepasado Elros, le tomó la mano y lo llevó en un giro rápido, haciéndolo sentir estúpido por primera vez en muchos años mientras el grupo era ovacionado y animado con aplausos. Sin más que resignarse, saltó, giró e hizo pasitos como exigía la danza, en corro con los varones mientras las damas hacían su parte con entusiasmo, cambió parejas, hizo reverencias y volvió de nuevo a dar saltos para, estaba seguro, la diversión de todo Imladris. Pero en un momento en que hacía un círculo alrededor de Arien mientras Elrohir a su lado lo hacía con su hermana y Estel con la mismísima Galadriel, tuvo una sensación extraña: un deja vu que, para los elfos, era parte de su vida habitual.

Esto ha pasado antes. He bailado así en el césped antes con estas personas: y sin embargo es absurdo porque Estel y Arien sólo existen una vez, ahora, como estrellas fugaces. Y sin embargo hay algo familiar, algo poderoso, porque es como si en Estel reviviera mi hermano, y en Arien…  
Elrond perdió la sincronía al girarse para mirarla, y Aragorn, sus ojos en Arwen, inmediatamente avanzó, y aplastó el pie de su padre con su gran y enorme bota de humano.  
** sonidos de dolor élficos**  
* RISAS*

 

 

La sensación de su dedo del pie hinchado y de saber que era el blanco de las bromas no le mejoró el humor a Elrond, sumados a un dolor de cabeza persistente por beber con Thranduil y el humor en la cara de Galadriel, que sabía tenía los chistes en la punta de la lengua. Estel, que sabiamente se había sentado en la otra punta de la terraza, se las arregló para parecer contrito cuando todo el mundo se reunió al día siguiente cerca del mediodía en una terraza de piedra, sólo protegidos del sol de verano por un toldo de encaje de madera. Una larga mesa relucía, la madera dorada en el centro, y allí se había extendido un gran mapa, el pergamino puro como cálida crema. 

Arda, la Tierra Media esperaba su decisión. Una campana sonó en la distancia. 

Allí estaba Thranduil y sus tres hijos, el audaz Galbreth, el inteligente Lansgel y el joven Legolas. Estaban Elladan y Elrohir flanqueando al último, serios y severos. Estel los acompañaba, tan semejantes como si los tres compartiesen la misma madre, y junto a él se sentaban Mithrandir, Celeborn y Galadriel, Círdan un poco más cerca, su rostro barbado tan diferente a la mayor parte de los elfos como si fuera un Lord humano; el marinero odiaba la violencia, pero siempre estaba dispuesto a apoyar a su raza, y se veía muy pensativo, la túnica color agua envolviéndolo como un oleaje. Allí estaban los tres poderes de los elfos reunidos, la tríada en la que se sostenían aún los Primeros nacidos: Elrond, Galadriel, Cirdan: Imladris, Lothlórien, Los Puertos Grises. El lugar para curar, el lugar para dormir, el lugar para decir adiós.

La bella mañana era pálida y soleada, el cielo muy azul y el aire tan quieto que les traía el rumor del agua del Bruinen. Los árboles estaban quietos, pero aquellos que cargaban frutos emitían su dulce aroma en el aire, y entre tanta paz costaba creer que esos bellos elfos hablaban de guerra y espanto. Hubo un silencio tras la camapana sólo roto por el rumor del agua que, omnipresente, rodeaba Imladris para mantenerla a salvo del enemigo, y del mismo tiempo.  
Era hora ya.  
Cirdan asintió y siendo el mayor de los presentes, se inció la reunión con unas palabras de Elrond. Junto al marinero se había colocado Arien, muy seria y con los ojos muy abiertos, con su mejor túnica blasonada con el Árbol Blanco de Gondor y su capa en la que la mano blanca destacaba colocada sobre el respaldo de su silla. Como si alguien pudiera olvidar que ella representaba a los oídos de Saruman. Las túnicas de Gondor eran un poco gruesas para el verano, pero ella parecía fresca con las trenzas alzadas sobre la nuca y los ojos brillantes, sin rastros del vino o la noche tardía.

Elrond habló despacio, pero en su voz no había rastros de peticiones u órdenes. Simplemente revelaba lo que estaba listo para hacer: los Tres anillos derrotarían y expulsarían la oscuridad fuera de Dol Guldur, en la mitad del invierno, y todo el mundo podía ayudar o no ayudar según fuera su deseo, porque iba a hacerse sin más dilación. Mithrandir estaba de acuerdo, diciendo que ya habían esperado demasiado: Thranduil estaba entusiasta y agradecido, aunque dejó caer algunos comentarios sobre lo tardío de la decisión; y Círdan, como siempre opuesto a la violencia se resistió un poco antes de aceptar el deseo del Concilio. 

Elrond soportó los reproches y súplicas inconmovible. Había un sentimiento en su pecho, un aviso de poner manos a la obra que no había sentido desde la Última Alianza. Era como si alguien dijese Ahora, antes de que sea tarde…

De todos ellos, la única que no había hablado cuando las campanas volvieron a sonarm avisando que era hora de almorzar, era Arien, muy quieta en su silla.

\- Arien? Tienes algo que decir, por favor?-  
\- Necesitamos conocer los pensamientos del Mago Blanco, Dama Arien.- dijo Celeborn, y Galadriel le echó una de sus miradas. Elrond tuvo que contener una sonrisa: Saruman irritaba a Galadriel, que prefería mucho más a Mithrandir. Para ella, y la verdad para él tampoco, la aprobación del Mago Blanco no era algo tan urgente…  
\- Informaré de todo lo que se ha discutido aquí, mis señores.- dijo ella humildemente.- Pero no soy una embajadora, solo soy una mensajera. Si todos están de acuerdo y están listos, no creo que el Señor Saruman se oponga a sus deseos. En esta gran decision, pienso que les dará su absoluto apoyo. Si tiene algo que añadir o si desea enviarles una palabra, me atrevo a asegurar que sin duda estaré de regreso acá a comienzos del otoño.- acabó con una reverencia.

Elrond sonrió. Al fin se acababa esa tensa paz vigilante.  
\- Y tu señor de Gondor, Arien?-

\- Oh.- su rostro se iluminó, y la expression seria se tornó chispeante.- Apostaría que bailará cuando sepa que otros van a dar la pelea esta vez.-

Algunas risas, algunos asentimientos. El orgullo de Gondor siempre había recibido respeto de los elfos.

\- Así será entonces.- dijo Elron levantándose, su voz firme.- Mornie utulie: es tiempo que hacer que surja la luz. En el nombre de Elbereth.-  
La campana sonó por última vez, y calló. Elrond miró a Galadriel, que asintió, y a Círdan que parecía resignado.

Luego se volvió a Arien, allí muy callada y respetuosa, el sol en su pelo.

Habían decidido enfrentarse al Nigromante, y de repente supo que esa mujer era la única que no pensaba en eso. La expresión en su cara no era miedo, ni angustia: era simple, absoluta nostalgia. Había tanta pena en sus ojos. Le temía a la guerra, o algo más?

 

 

\- Entonces volverás tan pronto Saruman haya tomado una decisión.-dijo Elrond a media tarde, haciendo que Arien diera un respingo en los establos, en donde preparaba su caballo para partir. Había guardado su elegante túnica de Gondor para ponerse simples y frescas camisa y pantalón de algodón, y cargaba una gran bolsa con comida de Rivendel que Arwen sin duda le había hecho preparar, y otra con todas las cartas que llevaba a su señor, sujetando ambas al arzón con habilidad. 

Parecía ansiosa por irse, nerviosa como un caballo de carreras por partir. Elrond se sentó en una barra junto al establo de su propio caballo, un magnífico semental bayo y acarició su nariz mientras Arien terminaba de asegurar las riendas en el negro Elfaroth.

\- Sí, mi señor.-  
\- Arien, ve con cuidado y no te arriesgues: aún hay tiempo.-  
Arien hizo una reverencia, y cuando guió su caballo afuera él la siguió, sus lujosos mantos de fresca seda ondulando como las olas del mar. Ella montó, pero su mirada alrededor le dijo claramente que le mensajera no tenía ninguna gana de dejar el Valle.

\- Sí, mi señor.-

\- No…- Elrond se halló sujetando la rienda. La joven se había preparado para marcharse sin más despedida que la del Concilio, pero un sexto sentido le había alertado que la encontraría en los establos. Y ahora Elrond se sentía reluctante a permitirle la partida. Simplemente, no quería que se fuera tan triste. – Asegúrate de llegar a salvo.-  
\- Comprendo que las cartas y mensajes son de pivotal importancia, mi señor. Las cuidaré bien.- dijo ella asintiendo desde la silla de montar.   
\- Estoy hablando de tu seguridad también, jovencita.- soltó Elrond, irritado a su pesar. Quería ser amable con la mensajera, pero ella era tan formal que lo hacía difícil.  
Pero a su tono, el rostro de ella abandonó su miseria para sonreír y sonrojarse un poquito.

\- Gracias, mi señor Elrond.-  
\- No olvides que Arwen esperará tus canciones con impaciencia.-  
\- El aprecio de la dama Arwen agilizará mi regreso sin duda, mi señor.-dijo ella con otra reverencia, y se enderezó en la silla como para partir, pero Elrond, que iba a soltar la rienda, la sujetó de nuevo.

\- Arien…- Elrond hubiera querido tener a Mithrandir a su lado para que la evaluara, él que tenía ojos agudos como navajas.- … me dirás algún día qué te entristece? Hay algo que te atormente?-  
Si, tenía razón. El rostro de ella traicionó su sorpresa, y vergüenza. Había culpa en sus ojos claros?  
\- Arien…?-

\- Perdón, mi señor.- dijo ella, bajando la vista, pero Elrond alcanzó a ver un reborde de lágrimas en sus ojos. – Debo partir. Namarië, señor Elrond.- agregó, y liberando sus riendas, se giró, el negro Elfaroth lanzándose a la carrera en un ágil trote. Un momento luego habían desaparecido en el camino soleado, y Elrond se llevó los dedos al mentón, la aspereza del cuero una memoria en su palma.

Te hice llorar, niña, dulce niña, y no pretendía eso. Qué te atormenta tanto, qué tristeza inunda esos ojos claros tuyos? Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, mensajera? Si es así, porqué no simplemente lo pides? O es Saruman de quien esperas ayuda y por eso lo sirves tan fielmente?

Sólo dímelo, mensajera. Y ni siquiera te dejamos tiempo para disfrutar en mi biblioteca, como te habíamos prometido.

 

 

\- Con las palabras de Saruman en la mano o no, me gustaría volver a ver pronto a la joven Arien.- dijo Gandalf luego, mientras bebían una copa de vino tibio al atardecer y escuchaban canciones.- Y quizá seas capaz de curar, tú que sabes tanto sobre devolver la salud a la mente y al cuerpo, esa sombra en sus ojos.-  
\- También la viste?- dijo Elrond, pensativo.- Es extraño, verdad? Apenas la conozco, y sin embargo, me preocupa.-

\- Arwen la aprecia.-

\- Arwen la aprecia, pero la trata como una caja de música.- dijo Elrond con un bufido.- supongo que si no ha acabado siendo una cartera muerta con todos los lugares en los que aparentemente Saruman la hace meterse, debe ser hábil y diestra: pero esa tristeza me pareció tan profunda como la Sombra de la que la curé una vez. Y sabes perfectamente que no soy tan bueno curando corazones, como debería.- acabó secamente. Pendiente en el aire estaba la partida de Celebrían, la esposa de Elrond, a Valinor tras que profundas heridas emocionales la destrozasen, heridas que Elrond había sido incapaz de curar. Y Gandalf, mirando el perfil endurecido del señor elfo, se preguntó si acaso no había algo de esa impotencia vertiéndose en su preocupación por la miseria de la joven.

\- Sea como sea, volverá pronto. Quizá Arwen pueda sonsacarla. No creo que Saruman la maltrate, pero la vida en el camino es dura, sobre todo para una muchacha.-

\- Me pareció más serio que eso, Mithrandir.-

\- Pues entonces pregúntale cuando nos traiga la respuesta de Saruman. Es demasiado educada para rechazar una pregunta directa.- dijo Mithrandir poniéndose de pie en la penumbra del Salón del Fuego, en donde los elfos cantaban canciones de amor a la luz de la magnifica chimenea.

\- Elrond?-  
\- Sí?-

\- Cirdan me ha entregado el anillo del Fuego.- dijo Gandalf simplemente. Elrond se giró sobresaltado, pero cualquier cosa que fuera a decir se calló al ver la chispa en los ojos brillantes del mago. Una chispa que ahora parecía más que el reflejo del fuego.  
\- Iré a Dol Guldur como portador de Nerya.- dijo Gandalf, la voz firme y poderosa.- Y la tercera será la última vez.-

 

 

Sweet Child Of Mine  
© Gun's Roses.


	4. Chapter 4

Twelve Songs In Rivendel.  
An Elrond Romance  
by The Fox.  
Capítulo Cuatro  
Desde Mordor  
Let me Sail

Comienzos del Otoño

La visita a Dol Guldur había dejado a Gandalf seriamente herido, confirmando sus peores temores: no era un Nazgul, un Ulairi, sino el mismo Señor Oscuro el que se recuperaba en lo profundo del Bosque Negro. Gandalf había escapado apenas con su vida, y sólo el Anillo de Fuego le había dado las fuerzas de llegar a Rivendel e informar a Saruman desde allí.   
Ahora, aunque apenas repuesto, el mago ya hacía planes para partir de nuevo a una fiesta de cumpleaños a la que tenía ,que asistir. Elrond no le había creído al comienzo, y ahora, al verlo recibir envío tras envío de juguetes de la ciudadela del lago y de pasarse las horas asustando a los herreros elfos preparando fuegos artificiales en la fragua, no podía menos que sacudir la cabeza y reírse. Era muy del extraño Istari estar preparando un salvaje asalto final al mismo tiempo que tallaba caballitos de juguete.

Estel había dejado Rivendel para recorrer el norte con sus Montaraces, y todo Rivendel, no sólo Arwen lo extrañaba. Elrond sentía, a pesar de su sabiduría, tristeza al ver cada vez menos a su valeroso hijo adoptivo, que cada vez más hombre, buscaba cumplir su destino: y aún con la experiencia de siglos, Elrond no podía sino derramar lágrimas cada vez que la breve y fulgurante vida de los hombres le arrebataba a otro descendiente de Elros.

Pensaba en él, pensaba en los momentos en que algo de Elros aparecía en Estel: la sonrisa inesperada, el poder en el combate, su rostro cuando confuso. Aragorn se parecía más a Elros que muchos de sus padres y abuelos, y Elrond sentía un afecto más poderoso que nunca, a pesar de su presciencia, a pesar de saber que Aragorn se perdería como  
tantos otros en la noche de los Hombres.

Se frotó la frente, murmurando una oración, el simple pedido de que Manwë cuidara a su hijo, a todos sus hijos vagabundos. Se asomó a la ventana, que enmarcaba el maravilloso paisaje del otoño de Rivendel: los arces cargados de tonos de fuego, la alfombra dorada de los robles, esperando ver a Arwen regresar de sus paseos. La dama Peredhel  
era inquieta y libre, libre como las hojas de otoño: y ya hacía unos días había cabalgado a las fronteras de Rivendel, viajando sola a pesar de las aprensiones de Elrond, sus ojos embebiéndose de la melancolía del atardecer.

No la había oído reír desde la última estación, y sabía a qué ausencias se debía eso. Arwen era sensible a la nostalgia como todos los elfos, pero con el suicidio de Amroth y la incurable tristeza de Celebrían, sin contar el intento de suicidio de la misma Elwing, su abuela, Elrond vigilaba cuidadosamente a su pequeña. Cargando el mismo la salvaje voluntad de vivir humana que se mostraba también en Elladan y Elrohir, le preocupaba mucho esa tendencia fatalista tan élfica de Arwen...

Y entonces, como una brisa súbita levanta las nubes y despliega el sol, oyó a lo lejos la risa libre y feliz de su hija. No venía sola, supo al asomarse al balcón; no, cascos de caballos y risas masculinas le anunciaron que sus hijos habían regresado, y a una velocidad increíble cinco borrones pasaron galopando con estrépito bajo su terraza, en fila india peligrosa por el puente de Rivendel: negro, blanco,blanco, castaño, castaño. Elrohir había perdido la carrera.

Qué habrían apostado?

Elrond bajó la escalinata con dignidad, esforzándose en no correr al encuentro de los recién llegados. Entre Estel, sucio de viaje y los gemelos que discutían, registró que también venía la mensajera de Gondor, su negro potro cubierto de polvo, la dama desmontando con una reverencia. Elrond asintió a su saludo, y luego abrazó estrechamente a sus hijos, sin importarle el polvo y la mugre en sus ropas reales, aliviado a más no poder al ver a los cuatro intactos y sanos, risueños y a salvo.

\- Mae govannen, tin umín- dijo besando la frente de Arwen y luego de la de los muchachos, que alegaban un apetito salvaje.- Entren, pediré que se hagan cargo de sus caballos... vamos, adentro... Arien, bienvenida. Traes cartas para mí?-  
La doncella volvió a inclinarse, asintiendo. - He venido a traerle las respuesta de la Dama Blanca y el Senescal de Gondor, milord.-  
\- Erestor...- llamó Elrond.- Lleva a la Dama Arien a refrescarse y luego que me espere en el estudio. Ahora, hijos míos, los acompañaré adentro: quiero escuchar exactamente dónde encontraron a mi hija, que había prometido no salir de los confines del valle...-  
\- Yo no prometí eso!-  
\- Arwen...-

Ya era atardecer en el estudio cuando Elrond, aliviado por la llegada de sus hijos incólumes y las buenas noticias sobre la seguridad del norte que traían Aragorn y los gemelos, entró y fue directo a las cartas, que la dama había dejado educadamente sobre su escritorio y esperaba de pie en una esquina.  
\- Arien, siéntate y espera que acabe de leer esto.- dijo Elrond secamente, disgustado consigo mismo por su tardanza y las horas que había hecho esperar a la joven, a la que casi había olvidado en su alegría.- Luego irás a comer, porque te ves muy exhausta.-Adónde te mandó Saruman esta vez?-  
\- Estoy bien, señor... he viajado mucho esta temporada, es todo.- dijo ella despacio, su voz muy baja. Elrond, sin mirarla, oyó algo más serio en su voz, pero estaba absorto por las palabras de Denethor, que poco más y los llamaba delusionales, exigía pruebas antes de mover un solo pie y soltaba no pocos palos sobre los costos de la reconstrucción de Osgiliath. Esa ciudad la habían hecho papa tantas veces que Elrond empezaba a preguntarse si estaba maldita.

Blah, blah, blah. No iba a ayudar. Cómo podía no ver más lejos, un hombre de Oesternesse, un descendiente de Elros??  
“ ...mi apoyo, y si todos ustedes, los sabios elfos han elegido este curso de acción yo, como cabeza del Conciclio Blanco no sólo lo aprobaré sino que uniré mis esfuerzos a los suyos...” Saruman había llenado tres hojas de caligrafía para decir “sí, bueno, ya.” A veces Elrond pensaba que su irreverente suegra tenía toda la razón: Galadriel había opinado en voz muy alata que para ser el jefe del Concilio, un Maia y el más poderoso de los Istari, Saruman era a veces una vejiga vieja llena de aire que iba adonde soplaba el viento, y Elkrond, privadamente y aún pensando que los Istaris, ejemplo Gandalf, estaban todos majaretas, le daba la razón.

*THUD*

Qué ha sido eso? - Arien, la carta de Saruman no está fechada, cuándo la envió?-  
-...-  
\- Arien, te hice una pregunta.-  
\- Eh... señor?-  
\- Erestor, qué haces en mi estudio?-  
\- Sentí un golpe y...- Erestor estaba en la puerta con cara sorprendida, y Elrond notó con irritación que la mensajera de había largado y había estado hablando solo.  
\- Dónde está esa mensajera, Erestor?-  
-... ehm... en el suelo junto a su escritorio, señor.-

 

Ella necesitaba ayuda, ahora, y Elrond maldijo abundantemente en su cabeza mientras levantaban a la mensajera fría como un espectro que temblaba y respiraba mal en su inconsciencia. Cómo Arwen no se había dado cuenta? Cómo los gemelos no habían notado nada, y habían estado echando carreritas con una mujer que apenas se mantenía de pie? Cómo la estúpida mensajera no había pensado en mencionar que se estaba cayendo? Y cómo él, tan reputado como el mejor de los curadores de la Tierra Media no había olfateado siquiera que la palidez de esa mujer, esa traslucencia de la verdadera muerte hacía que sus labios, apenas tintado de damasco, se vieran rojos en su cara?  
Esas ojeras... sus ojos de movían inquietos bajo los párpados azulados, hechizados por la Oscuridad.

Adónde infiernos la había hecho meterse Saruman esta vez?! Si no hubiera sabido exactamente en dónde estaban los malditos Nueve Anillos, Elrond hubiera pensado que ella portaba uno, desvaneciéndose ante sus ojos.}

\- Let me sail… let me sail…-  
\- Qué está diciendo...?- Arwen, preocupada, enjugaba su frente viscosa de sudor frío mientras Elrond cargaba nuevos viales que meterle adentro y mezclar como un caldero vivo. Al desvestirla, se habían encontrado con un montón de cortes y morados sin curar en un cuerpo enflaquecido: y ella temblaba, como poseída por fiebre, pero su cuerpo estaba mortalmente frío, y gemía y murmuraba en su delirio, a veces escapándose de las manos de Arwen que trataba de mantenerla limpia y con el cabello trenzado para que se anudase.- Está peleando...?-  
\- Es la lucha de la vida que se apaga contra el helado influjo de los Nazgul. No sé adónde fue, pero en donde fuese que la enviaron, estuvo mucho bajo el hechizo de la Sombra, y ha envenenado sus mismos huesos. Está luchando, tin umín, pero no sé si podrá tener éxito, o si es más misericordioso dejarla descansar.-  
\- No...- gimió Arwen entristecida.- No, Ada, tienes que salvarla, pobrecita!-  
\- El señor la salvará si es posible, mi dama.- dijo Erestor, que estudiante de Elrond en las artes curativas, ponía un calientapiés de cobre entre las mantas, intentando devolverle calidez al cuerpo frío.- Pero si está más allá de su poder...-  
\- Ha estado bajo la sombra.- dijo Mithrandir, que aún convaleciente había venido a verla, y tomó la mano engarfiada para sujetarla y evitar que siguiera enterrándose las uñas en la palma.- Y más de una vez... en qué está pensando Saruman para...- agregó, moviendo la cabeza entristecido.  
\- El veneno de los Nazgul convierte la voz a hielo y la vida en una vela dolorosa y agonizante.- dijo Elrond, el ceño fruncido, cuando Arien gimió en una voz ahogada, aguda, como en intenso dolor.- No sé si ha estado en Mordor, donde se esconden los Nazgul, o en Dol Guldur, en donde se esconde Sauron, pero el resultado es el mismo. Y está demasiado exhausta y debilitada de todas formas... - agregó con un suspiro de derrota.- Arwen, hay que tener sabiduría para aceptar la derrota cuando las alternativas son demasiado crueles.-  
\- Pero no es justo.- dijo ella, vendando una palma herida que sangraba. Había envuelto a la joven en suave algodón elfo, un camisón suyo blanco y tibio: pero ya estaba rasgado y manchado por las convulsiones, y a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, el calor no regresaba al cuerpo herido.  
\- No, no lo es.- concedió Elrond   
\- Al menos tratarás, Adar?-  
\- Trataré, pero no pidas promesas.-

El cuarto estaba oscuro: Arien había estado retorciéndose de dolor por horas, un dolor que no parecía desvanecerse a pesar de todas las habilidades de Elrond. Estaba cerca del final, y ni siquiera él lograba ayudar.  
Arwen al fin se fue a descansar, triste hasta las lágrimas: y las visitas de Elladan, Estel y Elrohir fueron igualmente tristes, aunque los gemelos, más sabios, parecían pensar que era mejor poner a la pobre joven fuera de su miseria. Erestos se fue a dormir poco antes de medianoche, y Elrond al fin se quedó solo con su paciente, el aroma a athelas inundando el cuarto.  
Por favor, Arien de Gondor. Rezó Elrond, una mano sobre el pecho en que el corazoncito latía enloquecido. Sal de la oscuridad, no te quedes allí: lucha y regresa a la luz del sol, en donde espero para llevarte de regreso a casa. Te debo una tarde en mi biblioteca,recuerdas? Tú que llevas el nombre de la Maia del Sol, recuerda la luz y regresa... regresa.  
Me debes una respuesta... qué es lo que persigue? Es la memoria de la Oscuridad? Qué han visto tus ojos claros? Qué es lo que buscas?  
Regresa a mí...  
Elbereth, señora de las estrellas, como iluminaste la noche en los Primeros días con tu regalo a nosotros, ilumínala de nuevo con la  
chispa de la vida, muéstrale el camino..  
.  
La noche de otoño era tranquila y silenciosa, y apenas una hoja se movía afuera bajo las estrellas que invocase. La lucha de Arien se  
acabó al ponerse la luna, y sucumbió a un sueño profundo, un sueño que era el vestíbulo de la muerte como el Lórien de Irmo era la antesala del Mandos de Námo. Su piel era cada vez más pálida, y Elrond esperaba, al menos tratando de hacer su partida lo menos dolorosa posible.  
Dónde has estado, niña de vida corta? Te irás llevándote ese espíritu brillante que me agradaba, pequeño sol del atardecer? Te irás, como Valandil, Isildur, Earnür, tantos amigos cuyo don fue la muerte? Te irás, como Elros?  
Abre tus ojos, niña-sol. Ábrelos una vez para mí.

Un susurro. Elrond se inclinó sobre su rostro para oír mejor, y la oyó gemir, un suspiro.

Estaba cantando, lenta y entrecortadamente. Elrond se sintió desarmado por ese tristísimo gemido, y reconoció la canción: una canción tan  
antigua que ahora las palabras no significaban nada, pero que hacía mucho habían sido una súplica desgarradora de un pueblo exiliado y  
enfermo de nostalgia. Una canción de la Segunda edad, cuando los reinos y las canciones aún hablaban de la Luz de Los Árboles, y los  
que habían regresado y los que nunca habían ido soñaban con el perdido hogar.

Ella apenas susurraba con voz quebrada, pero Elrond reconoció la desesperada rogativa, la amargura de su raza.

Cantaba como si supiera lo que esa súplica significaba...

let me sail, let me sail, let the snow of Sirion flow,  
let me reach, let me beach on the shores of Alquelonde.  
let me sail, let me sail, let me crash upon your shore,  
let me reach, let me beach far beyond Vinyamar Sea.

Y cuando lo hizo, Elrond vio sobresaltado un deje de luz pálida bajo su piel, el reflejo de la luna en un pozo, la luz estelar en las  
montañas nevadas. Brillaba como un elfo poderoso luchando contra la Sombra, pero no era sino una humana: y Elrond la miró desconcertado, poniéndose de pie sobresaltado cuando ella elevó la voz con su súplica, las manos tendidas, cantando en quenya con lágrimas corriéndole en las mejillas...

from Ossiriand to Doriath - in the shade of Melian,  
from Nargothrond to Nevrast and the Isle of Balar,  
from Thargelion to Dor-Lomín hear the power of Gondolin,  
from Himlad to Dorthonion - far beyond Hithlum.

Cantaba como si supiera, como si entendiera. Cantaba como si su canción fuese suficiente para garantizarle un pasaje a Erëssea...

from the East to the West, beyond Tol Erëssea,  
from the deep sea of Clouds to the Island of the Calacirya,  
carry me on the waves to the lands I've never been,  
carry me on the waves to the lands I've never seen.

 

Ella suplica...  
...es como me suplicase a mí...

 

We can sail, we can sail...  
we can steer, we can near with Vingilot at the sight,  
we can sigh, say goodbye Sahta Arda and her light…  
we can sail, we can sail...

Conmovido aún en su sorpresa, Elrond oprimió las manos de la joven entre las suyas, y por última vez vació toda su poderosa voluntad de  
curador en ella.   
Por favor, que sea suficiente...

De pronto, una chispa como fuego. Flama y luz, y su vida, casi apagada, chisporroteó de regreso a la vida, la Sombra retrocediendo,  
borrada, desvanecida ante ese poder violento. Elrond levantó la cabeza, y vio a Gandalf al otro lado de la cama, su mano iluminada por  
el rojo resplandor de Narya, el Anillo de Fuego chispeante en su dedo, que apretaba firmemente las manos vendadas de la joven.  
Vilya brilló azul en respuesta. Aire y luz llenaron la habitación, y cuando al fin se apagaron, Arien cayó en un profundo y reparador  
sueño, el calor de la vida en sus venas. Elrond miró a Gandalf con curiosidad y algo de preocupación, porque el mago aún no había estado  
por completo recuperado como para hacer semejante esfuerzo: pero el anciano sonrió, aunque había tristeza en sus ojos.

\- Un Istari lo hizo, un Istari lo repara.- dijo despacio, dejando la habitación con paso vacilante.- No podíamos dejar morir a una joven  
tan valiente, verdad?-  
\- La escuchaste cantar?-susurró Elrond.  
\- Una súplica a los Vala no debe ser desoída.- afirmó Gandalf en la puerta.- Sin importar de dónde venga o de quién venga... esa súplica  
estuvo tan lleno de dolor tantos años, que nunca podría...- acabó en voz muy baja, cargada de antiguos dolores. Elrond, que también estaba  
exhausto, lo dejó ir a descansar y aguardó la llegada de los curadores del turno de día para dejar a la joven a su cuidado. Pero durante su  
espera, se quedó sentado a los pies de la cama, observando el rostro de quien había escapado de la Sombra de un modo tan extraño e  
inesperado, y mientras se hacía de día, las preguntas inundaron su mente, sus ojos fijos en la mensajera.

 

\- Grande es la alegría de verla de vuelta en la vida y la esperanza, mi bella dama!- Mithrandir, aún débil también, pero sonriente, la  
saludó con exuberancia al día siguiente desde la terraza, viendo a una vacilante, despeinada y aún pálida, pero decidida Arien asomarse al  
balcón de su cuarto, directamente enfrente al soleado refugio en donde el Istari y Elrond jugaban un juego de mesa y Arwen los acompañaba, tejiendo. Estaban disfrutando la calidez de un día de otoño dulce como el ámbar, y una suave brisa agitó el largo camisón de Arien, su cabello suelto encima como un derrame de cobre.  
\- No tengo palabras para agradecerles lo suficiente, mis señores, Lady Arwen.- dijo la mensajera, inclinándose formalmente en una profunda reverencia. La distancia que ponía esa formalidad irritó un poco a Elrond tras la intimidad de la curación. pero Arwen puso su labor de lado y desapareció en la casa, ostensiblemente para ir a la joven; y Elrond apartó su molestia para ojear a la joven de pies a cabeza.  
\- Pasaste muchas cosas para poder traerme esas cartas, mensajera: lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudar a que te recuperes del agotamiento.- agregó, su cortesía desmentida por la mirada intensa.- Pero ahora vuélvete a la cama. Los días son fríos ya, y tienes que recuperar tus fuerzas.-  
Ella se inclinó de nuevo, y desapareció de la vista. Mithrandir se volvió a Elrond y la sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro.  
\- Está tan débil que un suspiro se la llevaría. Tienes que lograr que se quede unos días: el poder de Narya puede haber devorado a la  
Sombra, pero no le pondrá más carne a esos huesos.-  
\- Más razón para que se quede. Si Saruman le envía de nuevo al infierno, no lo logrará.- dijo el señor de Imladris con furia. Gandalf  
lo miró de soslayo, y suspiró asintiendo, no sin comentar: - No todos los Istaris son así, sabes.-  
\- Mm. Eso espero.- dijo Elrond, alivianando su tono y levantándose.- Iré a ver cómo está. Sería bueno sonsacarle exactamente en dónde  
estuvo metida.-  
\- Es una joven muy cortés, pero parece muy reservada.-  
\- Esa reserva y esa discreción pueden ser la armadura de un mensajero, Mithrandir, pero esta vez son más su jaula. Y yo no tengo paciencia con los acertijos.- respondió frunciendo el ceño de nuevo.- Ya me ha hecho acumular demasiadas preguntas sin respuestas...-

 

Rivendel no era sólo un lugar con curadores: era EL lugar de curación en la Tierra Media, así como Lóthlorien era el lugar para olvidar. Y  
arien se quedó dos semanas, despertando cada mañana al canto de los pájaros y el rumor del Bruinen que era la esencia del valle en el  
otoño. Una sábana de hojas doradas arrastradas por la fresca brisa de la mañana, aire sano y nuevo, vientos súbitos que se enredaban en  
cortinas y cabellos: el aroma de la corteza y de la tierra húmeda, como una promesa de primavera.  
Una rutina floreció natural día a día; Arien disfrutaba largas caminatas en los bellos bosques perfumados de pino, roble y cedros; y  
vagaba, a veces encontrándose a Mithrandir, que siempre sabía hacerla sonreír, o al madrugador Estel, el joven calmo y gentil, que compartía con ella las memorias que viajar los mismos senderos por tanto tiempo traían. Cuando el sol estaba completamente alto, ella regresaba, un chal blanco regalo de Arwen envolviéndola, a la biblioteca de Elrond.

Allí, el señor de la casa siempre estaba ya con horas trabajadas, inclinado sobre mapas o cartas, el sol pálido chispeando en su  
diadema, su tibio manto de terciopelo envolviéndolo. Rara vez hablaban, mientras él trabajaba y ella se sentaba en silencio en un  
diván junto a la chimenea con uno o dos tomos de denso valinoreano o complejo quenya, trazando un camino entre las densas tengwar que a veces eran de la mano de Elrond.

Elrond a veces suspendía su trabajo para observar su densa concentración, su alegría al encontrar palabras sobre Beren Ercharmion  
o Tuor de Gondolin, sus supiros mientras buscaba pacientemente entre docenas de libros con una paciencia que divertía y sorprendía al  
MedioElfo. Se quedaban así hasta la hora de almuerzo, en que una campana los llamaba a la mesa, y caminaban al salón juntos,  
generalmente con Elrond respondiendo sus inacabables preguntas sobre los Noldor, tema en el que ella era toda una erudita. La mayor parte del tiempo, ella evitaba el tema de Saruman o Dol Guldor: Arwen no había podido averiguar cómo la mensajera se había puesto bajo la Sombra, y Elrond no preguntó más. Simplemente disfrutaba sus caminatas juntos, a veces él haciendo preguntas sobre los muchos lugares lejanos que ella había visitado, pero de lo que más hablaban era de mitos y leyendas tan abstruosas y perdidas que a Elrond mismo le complicaba descifrar. Arwen solía robarse a Arien tras el almuerzo, llevándosela a rincones lejanos, a galopar, a visitar los esteros o a algún artesano: y siempre acababa por conseguir una canción, que animaba mucho a la dama elfa.

Arien parecía jamás cansarse de caminar a través de las bellas tierras libres de Rivendel, y se perdía por largas horas, a pie o a  
caballo, encontrándose con una tierra en la que el tiempo se había detenido. Tenía un poco de todo: Elrond la había convertido a través  
de los años en un hogar en donde cada cosa bella que había en Arda tenía una representación allí, y aún cargada de la herencia Noldor,  
también poseía toques de los Galadhrim, de las tres Casas de los Elendili, incluso de Durin y Celebrimbor. Era una miniatura del mundo  
hecho por Eru, y Elrond, como un Manwë poderoso y benevolente, era señor de una tierra que era más que recuerdo y más que una promesa: una imagen de Beleriand y los reinos perdidos, el Señor del Viento un respiro del cielo que mantenía esas memorias verdes y jóvenes.

Rivendel tenía lugares secretos en todas partes, golpes de vista que t dejaban sin aliento. Ella fue a las cascadas del Bruinen, donde el  
agua caía en encajes blancos sobre vegetación tan oscura que recordaba a Rauros, y los campos fértiles de un verde luminoso, semejantes a la Comarca. Pudo ver el lecho de flores que eran las colinas, tan parecidas a Ithilien, o los dorados árboles que reflejaban el sol en  
bosques semejantes a Lothlórien. Y ella vagaba como la viajera que habiendo amado cada rincón de la Tierra Media, encontraba el deseo de su corazón: era una imagen de todos sus viajes en el mismo sitio, llenando su mente con recuerdos, mezclados con ese pasado de eras  
perdidas que me mezclaban, vivos aún en ese valle mágico. Era Arda como debía haber sido antes de la mancha de Melkor y la corrupción de Sauron: como si sólo cosas bellas y verdaderas pudiesen dejar su impronta aquí...

 

Elrond la encontró una tarde en que el sol había seguido a una ligera lluvia, pintando arcoiris inesperados, y él había sido arrastrado casi  
contra su voluntad por esa maravillosa frescura a abandonar sus libros y salir a caminar por sus dominios. Había vagado por esa tierra que  
era suya no por conquista, sino por el trabajo amoroso de años y años, y había llegado a una de las joyas de Rivendel, el lugar en donde el Bruinen, tras su rodear el valle, galante en su contención, estallaba en un hermoso velo de agua sobre piedras cargadas de mica, los pétalos de ciruelos y manzanos cercanos creando hermosos diseños en las rocas mojadas. El caminó, y aún bajo la voz cantarina del Bruinen oyó una voz.

Un sollozo.

Y en su corazón se desató una conmoción extraña. Si corazón se llenó con la misma ansia y tristeza que hubiera sentido al escuchar el  
gemido de un cirvo herido, y fue casi sin hacer ruido en su carrera, sus pasos instintivamente conociendo cada roca y rama, al lugar en  
donde las rocas reluceintes creaban una bóveda junto al río, sus raíces hundidas profundamente en el agua. Y allí había una joven dama  
élfica, sus largas ropas flotantes de blanco y castaño rozando en el agua desde su percha en la roca, en donde ella, abrazándose las  
rodillas daba rienda suelta a su miseria.

Le tomó un segundo reconocer que la trenza sobre el hombro de la joven no era élfica, su color el de las hojas de arce: y con sorpresa vio  
algo que no había notado, aún tan cerca; que sin el uniforme oscuro de Gondor, y vestida con el exquisito gusto de Arwen en ropas élficas,  
coronada con flores secas, la doncella mensajera hubiera podido pasar perfectamente por una de los Primeros Nacidos, incluso ante él, que con su herencia mezclada conocía las diferencias entre ambos linajes a la perfección.

Ella esta triste.

Elrond no hubiera sido Elrond si no hubiera ido a poner una mano de curador en el hombro tembloroso. De alfguna forma, la trsiteza de algo tan vital y vivo se le antojó de pornto más triste que la nostalgia de la raza Elfa entera, de aquello que nunca habían sido tan  
brillantemente reales jamás.  
\- Arien....- dijo gentilmente, sus manos consoladoras. Ella se detuvo sobresaltada, tratando de ahogar sus desolados sollozos, tratando de  
secarse la cara sin mirarlo: pero Elrond, sintiendo esos temblores, la volvió a él, mirando su cara enrojecida y húmeda, y su corazón sufrió  
por ella.  
\- Arien, qué sucede...?- preguntó, el poder vivo en su mano. Si había algo que él pudiera hacer, señor elfo todopoderoso de ese pequeño  
reino, él lo haría, para borrar su dolor. Pero cuando miró a esos ojos de un azul pálido, de mañana de invierno, vio allí una trsietza tan  
imposible de borrar como era imposible borrar como la propia tristeza impresa en su raza condenada a desaparecer en la penumbra.

Algo en su corazón.

\- Debo irme pronto, milord.- dijo ella suavemente, secándose las lágrimas. Elrond se quedó mirándola sin soltar sus hombros, la brisa  
atrayendo algunos cabellos sueltos de su trenza a las manos de él.  
\- No estás completamente curada, Arien. Ysi tu corazón se siente así,  
no puedo dejarte ir sin tratar de alivianar tu dolor. Por favor.- dijo él, una suave orden allí.- Por favor, dime qué es lo que te sucede.-  
\- Debo irme.- repitió ella, evitando sus ojos.- Es sólo que el pensamiento de abandonar la bella Rivendel me entristece, mi señor.-

Ella no lo miraba a la cara.

Ella usaba el modo más increíblemente formal y distante que poseía.

Pero estaba diciendo la verdad, o al menos parte de la verdad. Arien, con todas sus fuerzas, no quería dejar Rivendel.

Su corazón está en semejante agonía por dejarnos...?

Y ella se inclinó en una agradecida reverencia, y de pronto, la sacudió un sollozo incontrolable.  
Elrond había tenido suficiente, y se permitió a sí mismo abrazarla, calmando su llanto con una canción élfica sin palabras, sus manos en  
sus cabellos mientras ella vaciaba al fin todas esas lágrimas.  
Mientras la mecía suavemente, el viento se volvió más fuerte, haciendo las palabras que ella balbuceaba en su pecho casi imposibles de  
descifrar.  
-... casi rendido... casi olvidado... resignado... pero cuando vine aquí y vi... no me puedo quedar... no puedo irme...-

Por favor, no llores más, Arien de Gondor. Por favor, no empapes mi tierra con esas lágrimas que van directo a mi corazón. Por favor  
sonríe, y deja que tu corazón se eleve... cántanos una canción más, en nuestro atardecer que se desvanece.

Los sollozos se calmaron, y ella se secó los ojos, y musitó disculpas, perdidas mientras él le secaba los ojos con su propio pañuelo, e  
inclinándose, le besaba largamente la frente.

Lleva mi bendición, Arien.  
Calma tu corazón.  
Y regresa a casa, mi dama.  
Tras su beso, ella le sonrió, el sol saliendo de una nube de lluvia sólo para el último rayo de la tarde, y regresaron a Rivendel juntos,  
en silencio.  
\- No vayas de nuevo bajo la Sombra. Ningún poder podrá traerte de regreso esta vez. -  
\- No lo haré, mi señor.- dijo ella.- Mi misión en Mordor ha terminado.-  
Mordor?  
Un largo silencio.  
\- Le llevarás mi decisión a Saruman, Arien?-  
\- Será mi deber y mi privilegio, mi señor.- dijo ella gentilmente, el tono aligerándose con un esfuerzo.- cabalgaré como nunca he...-  
Elrond la calló con una mano en sus labios: dedos una vez encallecidos por la espada y ahora sedosos por las artes de la curación.  
\- Me dirás qué es lo que te angustia, Arien?- preguntó, una sola vez, antes de entrar al Salón de Rivendel, en donde Elladan y Elrohir,  
Arwen y Estel charlaban y bromeaban.  
\- No, mi señor. No aún.-  
\- Estaré esperando cuando estés lista, entonces.-  
\- Gracias, mi señor.- las palabras no eran suficiente para expresar la emoción en los ojos de ella.

 

Estel, Elladan y Elrohir partieron hacia el Oeste en el siguiente amanecer, en el mismo camino que Mithrandir seguía camino de la  
Comarca. Arien, en sentido contrario, partió poco antes y a solas, al encuentro del sol en su camino a Isengard y Orthanc, y Elrond, que  
esperaba para despedir a sus hijos, le dijo adiós desde la terraza, aliviado al verla al menos aparentemente recuperada y en uniforme  
habitual.  
\- Tenna' ento lye omenta. Oio naa elealla alasse'.( Hasta que volvamos a vernos. Siempre es una alegría verte)- le gritó en Quenya, reunido con su familia diciendo sus adioses.  
\- Namarië, vorondo alcanyatar herunya. ( Adiós, mi confiable y glorioso señor)- Respondió ella, caracoleando Elfaroth y saludando.  
Ella llevaba la carta con la deadline del Concilio Blanco y los diseños para el ataque a Dol Guldur, la noche de Solsticio de Invierno, sólo para los ojos de Saruman.

Él la miró alejarse, y se quedó pensando en esa última sonrisa: pero ya no podía engañarlo. Ya había visto la desesperación levantándose como una marea en esos ojos...

Vuelve a mi, y dime tu secreto. Estaré esperando, y te aliviaré, porque antes de Peredhil o Lord, soy un curador...

\- La guerra viene, Arwen...- musitó tras la partida de sus hijos, la vista perdida en el cielo.- La guerra viene, y tres de ellos serán arrastrados por su marea, Arien la primera.-  
\- PADRE!- exclamó Arwen, asustada, porque el don profético de los Maia no había pasado a ningún hijo de Luthien con la fuerza con la que había pasado a Elrond Peredhel. El cerró los ojos, la certeza de su profecía  
empuñando su corazón, oyendo a arien sollozar contra su pecho, no en  
su memoria, sino en el futuro, ecos en el lugar en que ella había  
encontrado su hogar.

Aún podía sentir la humedad de sus lágrimas...  
Debes decirme la verdad. Y finalmente sabremos si soy el mejor curadorde todos, o no, en este invierno de guerra.

 

Orinoco Flow © by Enya.


	5. Desde Rohan- A Moment's Memory.

Twelve Songs In Rivendel.  
An Elrond Romance  
by The Fox.

Chapter Five

Desde Rohan

A Moment's Memory.

Comienzos del Invierno

 

El viento se había vuelto frío, aún si las mañanas aún eran luminosas con el sol plateado de la primavera. Rápidas nubes blancas como pájaros cruzaban de prisa el cielo sobre el valle, apresurándose al abrazo de la cima de las Montañas Nubladas, cubriendo Rivendel con el manto intermitente de blanca y gris tibieza en las tardes, a través de la cual el sol sólo se asomaba al atardecer para darles majestuosos atardeceres de cobre y sombras. Y Elrond vagaba por los senderos, inquieto, perdido en sus pensamientos, envuelto en su manto rojo oscuro que al reflejarse en las curvas del Bruinen, creaba una mancha de sangre que lo seguía, mientras él levantaba la vista al inmenso cielo blanco y recordaba el verano.  
Mithrandir había venido e ido, y volvería.  
El otoño de preparación se había acabado: el invierno de tragedia ya estaba empezando. Y Galadriel había dicho que ya era la hora.   
Ahora o nunca, había parafraseado Mithrandir, una firma patada al avispero, y luego todos corremos por refugio.

 

Si la verdadera abiduría de los elfos es un instinto que nunca se calla, quizá la verdadera sabiduría es hacer caso, pensó Elrond sonriendo. Su caminata del día lo había llevado a la orilla del Bruinen, en el punto más agreste del valle, en donde el agua , aunque apenas cubría las pantorrillas, tenía la fuerza en el deshielo de derribar a un hombre. Ahora fluía tranquila entre las rocas, un vado formándose aquí y allá entre las lajas resbaladizas: y Elrond, ágil como los elfos, subió a una roca alta que dominaba el río, el reflejo nítido en el agua quieta.   
Elrond cerró los ojos, el ceño fruncido, y el agua fluyó con más y más violencia hasta convertirse en un torrente de espuma furiosa, explotando y burbujeando a la llamada de se señor. Se convirtió en una reluciente barrera entre Rivendel y y la oscuridad que se levantaba en el este, y cuando las manos del señor se elevaron, con él se alzaron las cortinas de agua, siguiendo su gesto como un hijo leal.  
Era la hora: lo podía sentir en el agua, en la luz, en el mismo viento. Y Elrond, amo del anillo del Aire, se alzó desafiante, su mirada élfica fija en el horizonte sobre las montañas Nubladas protegiendo a Rivendel, directo a la Oscuridad en donde el Enemigo se encogía ante la amenaza. El viento sopló alrededor de Elrond, apoyándolo, obedeciéndolo, agitando su manto y convirtiendo su cabello en salvajes hilos de tormenta. Se quedó allí de pie, poesía élfica de desafío y poder, poderosa y temible con el rostro alzado bajo el pálido sol. Podría haber sido una estatua en su quietud, el retrato de un rey antiguo de Beleriand, pero el mármol no posee la luz que poseían sus ojos, cargados de inteligencia y voluntad, radiantes como estrellas. En su diadema brilló un destello azul, y Elrond cerró los ojos, la voz de su mente potente y definitiva.  
Estamos listos. Y nosotros, Señores de los Elfos, te demoraremos si no podemos derrotarte, Sauron, señor del Mal Absoluto, con todo el poder que nos queda. Y le daremos tiempo a esta Tercera Edad que prepare tu caída definitiva, porque antes de que nos lleve a nosotros, Sauron, Gorthaug, falso Annatar, nos aseguraremos que si no vemos la Cuarta Edad, tú tampoco.  
Estamos listos.  
El viento se suavizó a una brisa de nuevo, llevándose consigo ese momento de poder y belleza, y Elrond ya no pareció más un anciano rey Elfo, una leyenda apuntando con el dedo a la Oscuridad que se arrastraba a sus pies indefensa. Ahora se volvió de nuevo un elfo delgado, con más señales de edad que la mayoría, envuelto en un manto grueso contra el frío, sus ojos amables y cansados, un gesto triste en sus labios. Y el agua a sus pies se calmó también, amablemnte reflejando el cielo gris como un cobertor tibio y líquido.  
Elrond descendió de la roca y cerró los ojos un momento, descansando mientras la luz cambiaba y empezaba un atardecer anaranjado: pero lo hizo levantar la vista un piafar alegre, y lo oyó: un caballo, cruzando el agua al galope.  
Elrond sonrió y caminó al borde del vado, cubierto en pequeños guijarros de azul y plata, y esperó allí: y sonrió a la vista de la mensajera de Isengard, capucha echada atrás, cabello ondeando como una bandera, los ojos vivos montando a Elfaroth, el magnífico potro resoplando y salpicando el agua que reflejaba el atardecer, sombra negra de cascos orgullosos en el dorado. Elfaroth honraba su nombre en un torrente de espuma, y cuando ella lo vio y enfiló hacia él, el caballo relinchó alegremente cuando salió del agua e hizo un pequeño círculo evitando salpicarlo.  
Ella saltó de la montura, y se inclinó, pesadas ropas de viaje goteando empapadas, pantalones de cuero grueso tachonado, una pesada cota de malla y cuero, una capa de más cuero opacada para camuflaje colgando del cuello con una cadena de plata. Sobre todo ese negro, su cabello parecía un faro en la noche, suelto y ondulado, y Elrond, que nunca la había visto así, opinó que le sentaba mejor que el apretado moño gondoriano.  
\- Buenas tardes, milord.- dijo ella, los ojos brillantes, el color subido.- Estoy feliz de estar de regreso en la bella Imladris.-  
\- Y Imladris te abre los brazos, melleth.- dijo Elrond, uniendo acción a la palabra y abrazándola a pesar de que goteaba, oprimida contra su manto perfumado. Arien pareció muy sorprendida, pero halagada y amplió su sonrisa a la cálida bienvenida, dejando sus manos en las del Señor del Valle, que las estrechó.  
\- Mannena, Arien-vendë?- musitó él buscando en sus ojos parte de la agonía de su última visita, pero la joven parecía absolutamente feliz de estar de regreso y el pálido celeste de su mirada chispeaba de alegría.  
Ella bajó la vista y movió la cabeza, pero había seguridad en sus ojos.  
\- Tengo mucho que contarle, milord. Cartas importantes, y he visto algunas cosas que pueden ser de su interés, si me permite una audiencia...-  
\- Entonces volveremos de prisa.- dijo él con decisión.- Y será más rápido si me permites montar tu magnífico cazador.- agregó, extendiendo una mano, que Elfaroth olisqueó obedientemente, y luego se quedó muy quieto, dócilmente aquiescente. La mano de Elrond acarició el arqueado, alto cuello azabache, y el caballo pateó el suelo con un gañido de contento, rindiéndose a la voz élfica de Elrond.  
\- Por supuesto, mi señor. Sería un honor, me permite que...- Arien se calló cuando Elrond saltó a la montura sin esfuerzo, su túnica arremangándose para mostrar firmes botas, una mano experta enrollando riendas en el antebrazo con soltura, el manto enganchado en el arzón al desgaire. Arien parpadeó, un poco confusa ante esa muestra de energía, pero Elrond cambió su amable sonrisa por una risa vivaz, y le tendió la mano.  
\- No te sorprendas tanto. Crees que fui a la guerra en cochecito? Yo mismo le enseñé a montar a Arwen y a los chicos. Ahora, sube.-  
Arien tomó su mano y de un envión estuvo en la grupa, y hop, estaban galopando, tan rápido que tuvo que aferrarse de modo muy poco protocolar de los costados del señor de Rivendel. Pero Elrond no desaceleró, y Arien lo oyó reír: era cierto que hacía muchos años que el Medio Elfo no montaba, hacía años que no tenía a un poderoso potro entre los muslos, sintiendo esos músculos como suyos. Pero el galope le recordó otros galopes con su hermano perdido, la risa de los salvajes hijos de Fëanor, las canciones de Gil Galad, la risa de Elendil. Y las memorias felices lo llenaron como hacía muchos años no lo hacían, recuerdos del verano y el otoño de los elfos y de la perdida Beleriand y del aroma de los sauces del Sirion en la primavera...  
Años de sol, y canciones, y el paso leve de las estaciones...

Elrond no lo sabía, pero la niebla de los recuerdos le había dado una belleza que los simples mortales nunca podían alcanzar. Y tampoco se daba cuenta de la fascinación y la sorpresa con la que Arien lo miraba, porque una máscara de otoño había caído, y en vez del sabio elfo de ojos tristes, ahora veía a un joven, apasionado, poderoso jinete humano, fresco y vivo, su espina arqueada en orgullo, cruzando el viento veloz como una sombra en el atardecer rojo. Arien calló, como arrastrada por una tormenta, y el negro de sus ropas se mezcló con el rojo del manto en la montura, sus cabellos flameando en la misma confusión de noche y poniente, y Elfaroth, guiado por una mano experta entre campos que eran propios, voló como una estrella negra y no se detuvo hasta que entraron con estrépito de cascos en el patio de Imladris, cascos repicando en la piedra, justo con el último rayo de sol moribundo.

\- Mi Lord!- sonó la voz sorprendida de Erestor al verlo entrar al galope en el patio, dejando a los palafreneros con quienes discutía las raciones de heno con la palabra en la boca y acudiendo, boquiabierto, a ver al sonriente señor de Imladris desmontar, con el cabello y el manto de cualquier manera, y bajando del caballo sin trámite alguno a la mensajera.  
\- Mi gratitud por este placer, meldomelin.- dijo Elrond, un sonrojo en sus mejillas, un brillo que ella jamás se hubiera imaginado en esa cara estoica.- Fue de lo más refrescante... por favor, sígueme a la casa. Veremos que comas algo y descanses un momento, y luego me darás tus urgentes noticias.-  
Ella se quedó mirándolo un momento aún desconcertada mientras él caminaba más rápido que de costumbre directo a la casa. Luego cruzó una mirada con Erestor, cuyas cejas estaban elegantemente arqueadas dos centímetros más arriba de lo usual, y los dos se quedaron ahí un momento mientras la voz de Elrond resonaba, más vibrante y potente pidiendo refrescos y alimento.   
Arien lo siguió a un gesto de Erestor, y sonrió al darse cuenta qué era lo nuevo en la voz de Elrond: era el viento, que una vez gentle brisa había revivido en una lluvia vivaz sobre la tierra fría.  
\- Si Gondor le entrega sementales como ése a sus mensajeros, no me sorprende que Denethor sea el Lord mejor informado de la Tierra Media.-comentó él alegremente cuando lo alcanzó, y el la guió al comedor, indicándole que se sentara ante una cena rápida de pan, queso, sopa de legumbres y bizcocho con vino. Le trajeron una jofaina, y los dos se lavaron rápidamente manos y cara antes de comer, la joven con tanto apetito que Elrond no tuvo siquiera que adivinar que su última comida debía haber sido escasa y lejana.  
\- Elfaroth es un potro de Rohan.- dijo Arien entre mordisco y mordisco.- El señor de Isengard me lo regaló, de los establos que mantiene. Es una maravillosa montura, y me dijo que uno de sus compañeros entendido en caballos había puesto una buena palabra en él. El señor Saruman...-  
Los ojos de Enrond se volvieron serios oyendo ese nombre, y Arien hubiera maldecido. Cuando volvió a sonreír, el Medioelfo era de nuevo el Señor de Imladris, alto y gentil, pero lejano.  
\- Cuando termines de comer refréscate, y te veré en mi estudio en una hora. Luego, puedes usar mi biblioteca tanto como gustes. - dijo levantándose y retirándose con una inclinación formal. Arien se terminó la sopa antes de que una doncella la guiase a lavarse y cambiarse de ropa, pero de todos modos había perdido el apetito.  
Había sido como el hielo de una brisa súbita en un tibio otoño...

 

\- Así que Saruman se unirá a nosotros. Eso es bueno.- Elrond enrolló el pergamino de nuevo, pensativo, pero lo retuvo entre sus largos dedos. Arien, muy formal y muy derecha se quedó de pie frente a su escritorio, habiendo entregado las cartas de Moria, Minas Tirith y Isengard que correspondía: y vestida con su uniforme de gala, negro con el árbol y la mano blanca en el pecho, esperó pacientemente.  
Elrond descansó su mentón en las manos entrecruzadas, y se quedó mirando a Arien, el pergamino aún en sus dedos.  
\- Te dio algún mensaje hablado?-  
\- Si, mi señor. De hecho, me confió el exacto plano y calendario de sus actividades, para que se los entregase a usted y Mithrandir, pero no se atrevió a ponerlo por escrito.-  
Él la miró sorprendido.  
\- hablas en serio?-  
\- Sí. Dijo que no sería seguro reunir al Conciclio Blanco ahora, porque sería muy obvio. Pero me dio un montón de sugerencias para usted.-  
\- Y porqué se imagina que vamos a escucharte?- sonó más áspero de lo que había pretendido, pero ella, en vez de amilanarse, levantó ojos muy tranquilos y humildes.  
\- Le pregunté lo mismo.-  
\- Y?-  
\- Quiere oír su respuesta, textual?-  
\- Sí.-  
\- Me dijo “ porque no aguanto a ese mocoso Peredhil arrogante”.-   
Elrond se quedó boquiabierto mientras ella se examinaba las uñas. El Señor de Imladris se cruzó de brazos, bufó, contuvo las ganas de dar patadas, y devoró su irritación de mala gana antes de agarrar un pergamino limpio, una pluma, y trazar letras que en vez de tengwar parecía khuzdul, por la brusquedad.  
\- Como sea. Cuáles son, entonces, sus ideas?-  
Arien tomó otra pluma tras una mirada de permiso, y rápidamente y con notable habilidad trazó un mapa rudimentario de la Tierra Media,   
\- El Mago Blanco sugiere que los orcos y bestias deben ser contenidos en su huida cuando Dol Guldur caiga, y para eso, seguramente bastará con los Dúnedain y la gente del Rey Thranduil. Pero... para lo que sea que planean hacer con las sombras en la fortaleza, me pidió que le entregase, de memoria, un mensaje encriptado.-  
Genial.  
Elrond se había preparado para un complejo anagrama en protoquenya traducido fonéticamente al valinoreano, pero Arien juntó las manos y canturreó una tonadita que sonaba muy de taberna.  
\- En el aire se bambolea la elena así, así,  
y la hoja en el agua gira así:  
Y la llama baila así, así,   
Y la nieve en la lluvia gris...-  
Cortés desconcierto, en particular porque la tonadita incluía un bailecito de lo más estúpido, pero mientras Arien se bamboleaba obedientemente, Elrond supo exactamente lo que quería decir Saruman, y sus manos se empuñaron y golpearon el escritorio involuntariamente, haciendo que Arien se detuviera en la mitad de una ondulación.  
\- La flor se llama elanor.- dijo Elrond tras un momento, y luego se apartó para ir a poner un tronco más al fuego, como si hubiera sentido súbito frío.  
\- Eh?-  
\- La flor de Lórien.- dijo Elrond, y luego su voz se ensombreció.- Elena... Elenna... es otra cosa.- agregó con sequedad, y se dejó caer en su silla de regreso, la mirada perdida. Ante la dureza de su voz, Arien se encaminó a una estantería, dándole tiempo cortésmente.  
Elrond suspiró, y se frotó el mentón con los nudillos. Era el plan de la cabeza del Concilio Blanco, y debían seguirlo; y se había asegurado que así fuera, simplemente haciéndolos perder el tiempo, prohibiéndoles reunirse, y ahora, el viejo zorro...  
Cómo lo había sabido? Ni siquiera Mithrandir lo sabía...

\- Te pidió que regresaras con mi respuesta?-  
\- No. Creo que estaba seguro que le harían caso...-  
Istaris. Hinchapelotas como ellos solos. Porqué no escuché a Galadriel e hice a Mithrandir el líder del Concilio? Saruman me pone de los nervios demasiado fácil...  
Respira, Peredhel.  
Respira.  
Jodido istari arrogante...

 

Respira. Reseva élfica, como solía decir Maglor.  
Se supone que soy un maestro de sabiduría, no puedo ir por ahí dando espectáculos de mí mismo. Arwen y los gemelos se reirían hasta que les venga una apoplejía...  
\- Y me pidió que me quedara con usted, para ayudarlo a planear y registrar sus acciones.- acabó Arien alegremente.  
\- QUÉ?- bramó Elrond. Ni siquiera los caprichos de Gil galad lo habían hecho bramar así: pero era un buen rugido, incluso para alguien que no había largado uno en siglos. Era del tipo de los que hacen que los vidrios crujan, las puertas se azoten y los gatos huyan.  
Y que la gente se encoja: Arien se hundió en la silla, mientras Elrond parecía llenar el estudio inclinándose sobre el escritorio con los ojos ardiendo de furia y el cabello positivamente erizado.

-... Eh.... y si me hago llamar observador... - gimió hundiéndose más en los cojines, lo más lejos posible del emputecido señor elfo.- Sirviente... niño de los mandados...?-  
El temor en su voz hizo que Elrond primero se calmase, y luego, le entrara una risa que lo hizo dejarse caer en su silla de nuevo con un bufido.   
Maldito Istari. Sabe bien que ella me simpatiza mucho, y que no puedo evitarlo.  
Gracias a Elbereth que no la envió con algo semejante a ver a Thranduil, que no tiene ningún sentido del humor, o la habría apuñalado con sus adornos del pelo.

\- Padre?- Arwen debía haber oído el rugido, porque se presentó un poco jadeante en la puerta, un paquetito de primeros auxilios insultantemente semioculto entre los pliegues de la falda.- Está todo bien?- agregó, con una miradita preocupada a Arien, y al piso, el que parecía esperar encontrar alfombrado en pedazos de mensajera.  
Y no me sorprendería nada que estén haciendo apuestas en el primer piso.  
\- Podrías, por favor, hacer que nos envíen vino, Arwen?- dijo él con toda la compostura que poseía.- Ésta va a ser una larga noche.-

 

Amanecía cuando al fin, los planes estuvieron completamente trazados. Saruman había pedido el poder de los Tres Anillos para respaldar a los poderes de los Istaris, suyos, de Mithrandir y Radagast, listos para exiliar a la Sombra. La dama de Lórien, en el sitio más sagrado de Caras Galadon invocaría al Agua con Nerya: Mithrandir llamaría al fuego en las mismas puertas de Dol Guldur: Radagast protegería al Bosque a su alrededor del devastador poder: Saruman cerraría desde Isengard el paso de la Sombra sus antiguo hogar en las tierras de Morgoth al sur, y Elrond bloquearía, desde el plateado Celebdil, invocando el poder de Vilya, el Aire, obligando a la Sombra, acosada por la antigua magia élfica de agua, naturaleza, luz, aire y fuego, a huir hacia su destino, el Oeste, en donde los Valar, si lo lograban, se encargarían...  
\- En el Celebdil? Hay un camino allí?- dijo Arien incrédula. De las tres crestas de las Montañas Nubladas, el rojo y terrible Caradhras, el azul Fanuidhol y el plateado Celebdil, era el último quien tenía la mayor perfección de forma, una exacto triágulo agudísimo de nieve pura que según los viajeros, era la más mortal de las trampas...  
\- Sí, hay un camino. Los enanos de Moria, en los años de Náin, cuando las banderas color cielo de Lindon aún flameaban y Eregion era un reino de artistas, lo hicieron para mi.- dijo él con cansada voz, apoyando los dedos en una balaustrada que empezaba a iluminarse por el sol, el amanecer despertando a Imladris. Hacía rato que él había descartado su pesado manto y la diadema de su nobleza, quedándose en túnica y calzas, el cabello suelto de sus trenzas espeso y largo cayéndole por la espalda. Arien se había recogido la trenza en cambio de nuevo, y tenía los dedos manchados de tinta mientras sentada, lo miraba.  
Alguien, despierto al amanecer, tocaba lejos y muy tenue una canción: Glorfindel, Finnvanna, quizá Arwen, cuerdas que parecían parte de un sueño.  
\- Era un observatorio: desde allí, en una noche clara de verano, podías ver no sólo las estrellas, sino las luces de Oesternesse, Númenor de las canciones. Lo hice cuando Elros se fue, así como él hizo el Meneltarma en la isla, para poder vernos... lo llamé como se llamaba a Númenor esos días: Elenna. Hacia las estrellas.-  
\- Porqué...- Arien calló tras iniciar la pregunta, pero Elrond se quedó esperando, mirándola, hasta que ella bajó la vista y se mordió el labio.  
\- Qué?-  
\- Lo siento, mi señor. No es nada.-  
\- Ibas a preguntarme algo, Arien. Qué es? - dijo Elrond, recostándose en la silla, sus ojos cansados fijos en ella.- Dime de una vez. No tengo paciencia a estas horas. A diferencia de los demás elfos, Arien, igual que tú, yo también necesito dormir un poco, y es tarde.-  
\- Es...- Arien movió la cabeza.- No tengo ningún derecho, es inapropiado, pero.,.. me preguntaba por su hermano, el gran Elros Tar Minyatur.-  
\- Qué quieres saber, Arien?- dijo Elrond con un suspiro. Había una tristeza serena y familiar en sus ojos, y Arien se odió por traerle a la memoria a su hermano muerto, pero no pudo controlarse antes de hablar.  
\- Porqué un Peredhil declinaría la promesa del eterno atardecer, por una vida humana, aunque fuese como un rey de grandes hombres? - preguntó. Elrond no la miraba, su mirada perdida en sus recuerdos, pero si lo hubiera hecho, hubiera vista su mandíbula apretada, sus manos unidas, los nudillos blancos: era claramente algo que la afectaba, y había un temblor en su voz que él tampoco notó. El sol que nacía bañaba su rostro, vuelto a él, ansioso, los ojos grandes: pero Elrond, aún en la penumbra, cerraba los ojos.  
\- No sé qué decirte; Arien. No puedo hablarte de la decisión de Elros más de lo que puedo hablarte de la mía, y nuestra elección, como la de nuestros padres, surge del interior, del alma. Pero una vez Elros me dijo que la flama nunca es más hermosa que justo antes que extinguirse, que en los hombres existía una pasión y una llama mucho más inmortal que todas nuestras canciones: y él amó a una doncella de Haleth, una princesa humana cuya vida anheló compartir en este mundo y más allá, en el Don de los Hombres.- acabó, su entrecejo arrugándose fatigado, el viejo dolor permeándolo.  
Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas.  
Porqué...?  
Un parpadeo, y se habían ido. Ella se levantó de golpe, moviéndose, tapando el tintero, ordenando los utensilios de escritura. Hubo un largo silencio, mientras el sol inundaba la ventana en un manto de blanco, llenando la habitación como se llena una copa. Elrond se levantó y plegó los pergaminos, pero finalmente se colocó ante ella, invadiendo su espacio hasta que ella no pudo evitarlo, y habló con autoridad.  
\- Porqué quieres saberlo? Qué es la decisión de mi hermano para tí, mensajera?-  
\- Milord Elrond...- balbuceó ella, pero él hizo un gesto con la mano, como si deshiciera sus disculpas, y finalmente la apoyó en su brazo.  
\- Está bien, no contestes. Pero tienes que contestarme esto.- dijo con firmeza.- Porqué tú, una dama de Gondor, hace esto? Cuál es tu relación con Saruman?- preguntó, mirándola de hito en hito.- Es hora de que tú me des respuestas, melleth.-  
Habían dudas, temor y presión en los ojos de Arien al enfrentarlo, y en ese miedo y confusión Elrond supo que ella estaba buscando desesperadamente una mentira, esa angustia diciéndole más verdades que cualquier excusa. Le oprimió el brazo, y entonces oyeron cómo alguien, que aún tocaba el arpa, le ponía palabras a una canción que saludaba al sol, una canción tan antigua que había conocido el primer amanecer: era una canción “ estelar”, una canción de antes del Sol y la Luna, una canción de Cuivienén, de los días sin día en la que los elfos de Olwë vagaron por las costas de Beleriand llamándose el pueblo abandonado, soñando con la Costa Bendita. Era una canción, de nostalgia y de cosas imposibles: era una canción de sueños sin forma, pero con hambre de luz y calor. Eran palabras de un niño perdido...

Faraway, Oh Elbereth!  
Promise us,   
Lord of Light  
Heart and Soul  
How bright is the light from the blessed land?  
Would shone through our tears like a children's dream?

Era una canción tan anciana y sin embargo parecía acompañar el ritmo de las palabras de Arien, un susurro bajo, cuidado.  
\- Nací en el extremo sur, más allá de Ithilien, hace muchos años. Y hay un misterio en mi linaje que trato de resolver, algo en lo que el Señor de la Mano Blanca ha prometido ayudarme. Para poder seguir buscando respuestas, tomé el trabajo de mensajera, y él tuvo a bien confirmarme en el puesto.-  
\- Pero porqué esa búsqueda?- dijo Elrond interesado.- No preferirías rendirte y crear una familia, tener un hogar?-  
\- No.- dijo ella, los ojos fijos, su luz metálica.- No, no sin saber más.- agregó, tironeando una cadenita que pendía de su cuello. Elrond observó con curiosidad el colgante que aflojó al extremo de la cadena: era un bello rubí oscuro, perfectamente ovalado, brillante y hermoso, un toque de luz en su centro. Era un muy suave al tacto, y Elrond supo que debía ser miles de años antiguo para ser tan suave.  
\- Viene de tu familia? Es parte del misterio?-  
Ella asintió, pero no dijo más, la reliquia pendiendo entre sus pechos como un corazón adicional.   
\- Es su turno, mi señor.- dijo ella entonces, una chispa de humor en su rostro.- me toca preguntar.-  
\- Qué quieres saber?- Elrond sonrió. Podía disfrutar ayudarla con su misterio y completar su búsqueda de conocimiento. Era académicamente satisfactorio, un placer; y se le antojaba ayudarla, orgulloso como estaba de la sapiencia de Imladris.  
\- Podría hablarme sobre Eöl, el elfo oscuro, mi señor?-  
El parpadeó. La forma en que saltaba ella de los temas personales a sus hobbies sobre las viejas historias élficas era desconcertante. Pero él podía facilmente responderle esa pregunta: después de todo, se trataba de su antepasado. Mientras hablaba, ella se quedó sentada junto a la ventana, la luz convirtiendo su cabello en brillante oro rojo.  
\- Eöl era un señor de los elfos que desoyeron el llamado de los Valar, los Avari, cuyas costumbres e idiomas se separaron de los nuestros en los años de Aman. Muchos años después de la fundación de Gondolin, la princesa Aredhel, Dama Blanca de los Noldor, se alejó del reino de su hermano Turgon, y acabó perdida en los bosques de Eöl, en donde él la vio, y la deseó para sí. La sedujo y se unió a ella, y ella se quedó con él a pesar de que había estado comprometida con Celegorm el Hermoso, el feanöriano, aunque el compromiso se hubiera roto tras las matanzas de Alquelondë y el incendio de las naves. Eöl era orgulloso y no amaba a los Noldor, y no le permitió tener contacto con los suyos aún cuando dio a luz a su primogénito, Maeglin, de infausta memoria.-   
\- Maeglin.- dijo ella, su voz muy baja.- El Elfo oscuro que entregó la blanca Gondolin a Morgoth.- agregó, moviendo la cabeza .- Cómo pudo haber hecho algo así...?-  
\- Por amor de una princesa Noldor, Idril Celebrindal, la de los pies de plata.- dijo Elrond soñadoramente.- Maeglin deseaba tanto a su propia prima, la hija de Turgon, que el perderla de la mano del humano Tuor lo enloqueció, creo.- agregó, negando con la cabeza, antes de mirar a Arien confidencialmente.- Idril era mi abuela paterna.-  
Arien casi se cayó del sillón. Su cara de shock fue tan notoria que Elrond no pudo sino sonreír, porque parecía casi espanto.- No sabías que desciendo de Gondolin, así como de Menegroth?-  
\- No sabía... sólo había pensado en Lúthien...-  
\- Mi padre era un Peredhel también, descendiente de Tuor, enviado de Ulmo, al igual que mi madre, descendiente del humano Beren. Pero supongo que no es eso lo que me preguntaste.-  
\- No...yo...- habían mil preguntas en esos ojos, y restos de shock, y miedo. Elrond empezaba a preocuparse por lo que fuese que la hubiera disgustado, cuando tuvo una extraña sensacion de deja vu al mirarla, una sensación de cercanía y distancia a la vez, como si hablar de épocas tan remotas trajera consigo su propio hechizo...  
Y entonces ella murmuró las palabras, y fue como si el círculo se cerrara, la canción hablando a lo más antiguo de sus corazones y recuerdos... la canción parecía emanar de sus memorias y de lo antiguo y perdido, tan profundo e íntimo que el lamento se hacía canción de cuna...

Memories being made, soaring through the sky.  
Ah, starlight over me  
Like the cresting wave of ocean, where I stood.  
Aa, Take me away  
My spirit floating away in that moment's memory

Ah, starlight over me, like the miracle of blowing wind  
Aa, Inside a dream  
Lost in that smile, that moment's memory

Era un lamento atemporal, la canción de los Teleri perdidos y abandonados, su llamado a su padre Ulmo para llevarlos a Aman. Esa canción era una mano tendida, desolada y esperanzada a la vez, la espuma salpicando todos esos recuerdos...

Souls touching each other in the time  
Under the arms of the stars would meet  
A promise  
In a dream  
And a kiss  
And a embrace  
Give my wandering soul rest.  
Ah, the starlight filling my arms  
Open in waiting  
And fly, over streaming light  
To where sea ends  
Into a moment's memory.

Y viéndola cantar casi para sí, Elrond se sintió arrastrado por su voz como por la marea hacia el recuerdo, lejanas memorias de hacía siglos que casi había creído olvidar; los ojos de su madre, las manos de su padre, y Elros, su otra mitad, el único capaz de entender la división en su alma entre el hombre y el elfo, a su lado, siempre a su lado, hasta...  
El olvidó que le tocaba hacer una pregunta. Sólo sabía que mirándola allí cantándole junto a la ventana con todo el sol de la mañana en los cabellos, lo hacía sentir joven otra vez, como un poema de Beleriand... 

 

\- Muy bien! Páralo! Ahora... rápido! Muy bien!-  
Los gritos en el patio atrajeron en su camino al “desayuno”, después de dormitar parte de la mañana, a la ventana que daba al patio de armas, un poco alarmado por el sonido de metal en metal. Y sonrió para sí, con gentileza al ver a Arwen sentada en una banca junto a Glorfindel, los dos gritando como en un partido de pelota con muy poca gracia élfica, mientras Elrohir reía y Elladan y Arien se enfrentaban, en un torbellino de intrincadas paradas y veloces trucos. Elladan era un gran espadachín: veloz y aterrador como Glorfindel, con la mente rápida y una energía inacabable, con experiencia y potencia, y una gran habilidad en la esgrima de los elfos.  
Para su sorpresa, Arien no sólo estaba aguantando, sino que iba ganando, lo que tenía a Glorfindel, el maestro de Elladan, bramando directrices. Elrond observó a Arien, y no había visto esgrima tan mala y corrupta desde que luchó contra los orcos en la Última Alianza: ni siquiera se podía llamar un estilo, era una ensalada de influencias y trucos, y bailaba fuera de rango, saltaba, se arqueaba, paraba y golpeaba sin la más mínima urbanidad.  
Y estaba apaleando a un desconcertado Elladan. Claramente no había juntado sólo canciones en sus viaje, porque Elrond vio a su pobre hijo recibir el impacto del brazalete de metal que Arien llevaba en el brazo y el uso de sus botas con puntas de metal.  
El príncipe Peredhel perdió la paciencia y se lanzó, dándole una abertura obvia.   
Tsk.  
Un giro, un golpe, y la espada de Elladan saltó por los aires, cayendo a sus pies mientras ella llevaba su acero al cuello de Elladan y demandaba su rendición. Elladan la dio, con una mirada envenenada a Arwen y Elrohir, que celebraban el infortunio de su hermano como sólo un hermano puede.  
\- Mierda.- gruñó Elladan.- Me gustaría decir que la dejé ganar por hospitalidad y deferencia, pero normalmente no cuento mentiras tan grandes.-  
\- Es posible derrotar al mejor espadachín del mundo con un truco nuevo, mi señor Elladan, y he viajado lo suficiente para adquirir uno o dos.- dijo ella gentilmente, tendiéndole su espada.- Es mi única ventaja, señor: mi habilidades no son formales, me temo.-  
\- Puede, pero indiscutiblemente, barriste el piso con su cara.- comentó alegremente Elrohir.  
\- No vas a vengar el honor de tu hermano?- dijo Glorfindel, dándole un palmetazo en la coronilla.  
\- No! Para qué? Entrenamos juntos, me va a patear igual... no quiero!- comentó Elrohir, negándose gráficamente.  
\- Entonces, si la dama no está cansada, creo que recaerá en mí reclamar el honor de Rivendel.- dijo Glorfindel, sus nobles palabras contrastando con el gesto de ignominia que lanzó sobre los gemelos, que se encogieron de hombros.- le presento respetuosamente mi desafío, dama viajera.-  
Arien sonrió alegremente, sudorosa y sonrojada, la trenza despeinada, pero saludó, su orgullo y alegría de enfrentarse al legendario guerrero escritos en la cara. El maestro de armas tenía el colorido de un Vanyar, muy distinto al cabello oscuro Noldor de Elrond y sus hijos: largas trenzas severas de un rubio dorado, grandes ojos sombríos, los altos pómulos del Señor de la casa de la Flor Dorada era hermosos, y aunque en su finura podía parecer casi inhumano, había humor en sus ojos, sabiduría en su frente, vida en su risa, gentileza en su mirada, más llamativa por su legendaria habilidad de guerrero. Glorfindel había derrotado a un Balrog por proteger a su princesa Idril y a su hijo, el padre de Elrond, en la caída de Gondolin,y Mandos le había hecho el don de su vida, a aquel que la había sacrificado tan valerosamente.   
Era un guerrero, el más legendario de la Segunda Edad, al nivel del desgraciado Túrin o el temible Maedhros: y sonrió al saludar con su espada a la joven, auténtico interés al verla asumir una pose Haradrim para atacar.  
Glorfindel la rodeó, giró, y atacó con la energía de un tornado, arrancándole un grito de sorpresa y alerta a Arwen: pero Elladan y Elrohir mandaron las reglas de la hospitalidad a paseo, animando a su maestro a gritos, mientras Arien se las veía y se las deseaba para mantenerse fuera del alcance de la larga y poderosa hoja del guerrero: parecía un pajarito perseguido por un gran gato dorado.   
Hubo un rato de huidas y escapes, pero de pronto Elrond vio los ojos de Arien brillar, y se lanzó en un ataque que, aunque derrochaba energía, cuidaba de no contraponer sólo fuerza a fuerza, en donde hubiera perdido. Las espadas cantaron y retumbaros, y los guerreros parecían disfrutar la lucha enormemente, aunque Arien sudaba de nuevo y era obvio que se agotaría pronto: pero entonces se agachó súbitamente con un gesto muy raro, cayó de rodillas, y con todo el momentum levantó su espada con todas sus fuerzas, horizontal arriba, atrapando los dedos de Glorfindel como en una puerta, entre el plano de su hoja y la empuñadura de la suya.  
Glorfindel soltó una sonora grosería y soltó su espada a la vez, al mismo tiempo que retrocedía mientras Arwen vivaba.   
\- Ese es un truco enano.- dijo Elrond, que tras todo ese rato mirando había ido por su espada y se deslizaba, en túnica y calzas, el cabello sujeto y una sonrisa a su encuentro, dejando boquiabiertos a sus hijos, que no habían visto en traje de esgrima en años.- Es una combinación de estilos, pero tras entrenar con Nori, no puedo creer que no hayas visto lo que iba a hacer. Tu estilo integrado es muy interesante, melleth.- agregó, volviéndose a ella, que parecía un poco asustada.  
\- Mi señor Elrond...-  
Elrond sonreía y saludó con espada, desafiándola. Sus dedos recordaban viejos trucos: había visto suficiente, y una vez había sido un hombre más que peligroso en el campo de batalla. Arien podía ser buena en duelos, pero él, había sido un soldado.  
\- Pero, mi señor... no podría levantar la espada contra usted...-  
\- Tiene miedo!- palmoteó Elladan alegremente.  
\- El señor Elrond me ha curado ya dos veces, no podría ...- empezó ella, pero Elrond, que balanceaba la espada expertamente, la cortó con voz clara:  
\- Fui un guerrero mucho antes que maestro o curador, Arien. Y es hora de vengar el honor de Rivendel, después de que hiciste picadillo a mis guerreros.-  
\- Pero...-  
\- Si te niegas a combatir conmigo, me consideraré ofendido. Y si intentas dejarme ganar, le pediré ayuda a mis hijos y te echaremos al Bruinen con todas tus cartas al agua.- rió, con ella saludando con la espada con desánimo.- Lista?-  
\- De acuerdo...-  
\- Elbereth!-gritó él, por reflejo, arrastrado al pasado. Para su sorpresa, Arien gritó no el nombre de Gondor o del último rey, sino el del hogar del Mago Blanco:  
\- Isengard!-  
La espada de ella era más corta y aguda, una especie de sable corto: pero era un trabajo numenoriano, una antigüedad hecha por herreros que en su época habían competido de igual a igual con los élficos. La suya había sido fundida en Eregion cuando el bello Gil galad era aún Alto Rey, y lo había acompañado a Mordor, había estado en su mano cuando habían gritado la victoria a los pies del Monte del Destino.   
Había luchado contra enanos, bajo los estandartes de Celeborn, en la caída de Moria.  
Había luchado, hacía siglos en el Sirion, contra Elfos.  
Había luchado contra humanos, humanos del Norte, del Sur, príncipes del Oeste y villanos del Este.  
Había derrotado orcos y goblins incontables.  
No era difícil ver a través del estilo abigarrado de la esgrima de Arien, que mezclaba tantos estilos. Estaba lleno de desventajas: ella no era tan fuerte como un orco o un enano, no tan ligera como un elfo, no tan resistente como un hombre humano. Ella luchaba para escapar, para huir: su estilo no buscaba muerte, sino vida. Había aprendido en el camino, ella misma, no entrenada en una sala de armas. Ella no era ni soldado ni guerrero.  
Él lo era, o al menos, lo había sido.  
Y Elrond, la sangre de guerreros legendarios en sus venas corriendo ardiente como no había fluido en años, una vez más el poderoso capitán el Alto Rey, cruzó su acero en un arco pesado como un machetazo y la espada de Arien saltó de sus manos, dando cuatro vueltas en el aire antes de que Elrond atrapase el mango al vuelo.  
\- Wow.- Elladan se veía un poco intimidado y Arwen estaba muda. Su padre se había visto realmente peligroso por un momento.  
\- Está bien, lady Arien?- preguntó Glorfindel, galante como siempre, revisando la que muñeca que había soportado el tirón estuviera intacta.  
\- Estoy perfectamente, y muy impresionada. Lord Elrond es el espadachín más asombroso que he visto en mi vida.-  
\- Debo decir que estás muy bien preparada para tu misión, y saber que puedes defenderte tranquiliza mi espíritu.- dijo Elrond, tendiéndole la espada, admirando el diseño de sol naciente en su empuñadura y el engravado en quenya.  
\- Cómo se llama tu espada?- preguntó Elrohir, interesado. Arien se la mostró, recibiéndola de Elrond.  
\- Culmoth. Atardecer de rojo y oro.- tradujo ella. - Es un trabajo muy antiguo.-  
\- El metal está bellamente trabajado, pero su tono oscuro me recuerda un poco a Anglachel.- dijo Elrond, envainando la suya propia.- La inscripción está gastada, pero dice “ lejos del mar, cerca de las estrellas”.-  
\- la heredé de mi padre.- dijo ella sonriendo.- No tienen que decirme cuál es la espada que me derrotó... incluso en Gondor se habla aún de Ilmluin, el Viento Azul de la Última Alianza.-  
Elrond se inclinó ante el cumplido, la adrenalina aún corriéndole por las venas, sintiéndose intoxicado en el placer de esa energía, cosas que ya había olvidado. Pero el ejercicio le trajo memorias, memorias de entrenar a Estel, a Valandil, a tantos jóvenes descendientes de Elros, con esa impredecibilidad humana que ninguna otra raza podía adivinar: eran como un fuego inesperado, una estrella fugaz. Algo de esa impredecibilidad aún vivía en sí mismo, y era a eso, más que a habilidad, a lo que él achacaba su fama de esgrimista. Pero había algo más en Arien, y no lograba identificarlo.  
La imagen de ella girando, como Glorfindel, su cabello creando el círculo de sus movimientos, el sol en ellos... Deja Vu. Cuando vives para siempre, como un elfo, se vuelve un estado en la vigilia.  
Cómo? Y más importante, cuándo había visto algo semejante...?  
Glorfindel también parecía pensativo cuando se separaron, su mirada curiosa en ella. No era sólo el haber sido derrorado con una movida más tramposa que un escupitajo: había algo que él tambien había notado...  
Un momento de memoria.

 

Mithrandir fue y regresó a su fiesta en la Comarca, cargado de regalos, sólo Elrond conociendo la ironía de ello: inmediatamente luego, el mago partiría a Dol Guldur.   
Y fue en un amanecer de luz deslumbradora de primer frío del invierno que una pequeña caravana con Elrond a la cabeza, los gemelos, Glorfindel, Arien y una docena de guerreros le dijeron adiós a Arwen y Erestor en el balcón, dejándola como la señora de Rivendel mientras ellos se encaminaban a las Montañas, diciendo adiós con la mano, sus faldas rojas una bandera ondeando en la mañana helada.

El viento se enfría, pensó Elrond, envuelto en un manto de lana del mismo color sobre la armadura. Le dijo adiós con la mano, y volviendo grupas, galopó al frente de la columna a través de los hermosos arcos de su hogar, y los demás lo siguiendo, viéndolo tan severo y lejano como los picos del mismo Celebdil en el horizonte. Su mirada estaba fija en el horizonte: perdido en años innumerables, poderoso como Manwë mismo, sabio como un istari, eterno como Arda, él se volvió un momento y miró a Arien al cruzar el vado, y el reflejo le creaba el gemelo que había perdido hacía tantos años. Ella sintió el peso de esos ojos, y se estremeció: había una luz azul, fría y temible, en él.  
\- Elenna!- dijo él, con voz clara.- Ah Elbereth Gilthoniel! Gente de Rivendel! En el nombre de Erü, vamos hacia las estrellas!-

 

A Moment's Memory.  
Â© Yoko Kanno, Please Save My Earth.


	6. Into Eregion - Stars

Capítulo Seis

-Hacia Eregion-

Stars.  
   
La gente de la casa de Elrond estaba acostumbrada a viajara, y habían traído todo lo necesario para hacer el viaje, incluso en peligro, agradable: tiendas abrigadas, comida más que suficiente, confortables reposeras, y cualquier implemento que pudiesen necesitar, aún avanzando a buen paso y atravesando la bella Eregion con toda la velocidad que los más potentes y enérgicos caballos podían ofrecerles. Era una cabalgata hermosa, con sus carros cargados hábilmente volando por los caminos de piedra que el reino élfico de Eregion habían construído hacía tanto tiempo: y aunque casi nada más que recuerdos quedase de ese reino de piedra y banderas, la sillería de las magníficas piedras talladas aún soportaba y mostraba trazas de belleza en una tallado allí y una estatua derribada allá. Eregion había sido un hermoso reino boscoso y sombrío, y ahora, la naturaleza de nuevo liberada envolvía con amabilidad esos restos de grandeza, y a veces un árbol frutal cargado o una fuente aún llena de agua fresca recordaba que esa tierra ahora inmensa una vez había sido jardines y palacios del último reino de los elfos.

A la sombra de las montañas, en pleno invierno, el mundo era verde oscuro bajo un cielo plateado, los árboles de pino envueltos en muérdago y los macizos de tomillos salpicados de blanco imitando manchones de escarcha en las sombras, el aire cortante y penetrante, helando los pulmones y acristalando las rocas bajo el sol blanco y frío. A veces sus rayos se filtraban entre las nubes blancas, pero no traían más calor que una caricia tenue, esbeltas columnas de luz dorada: pero el invierno inundaba todo en abrazo de hielo, y lo sentían, aún los elfos, aún envueltos en gruesos mantos y túnicas, y el aliento de los caballos se elevaba como niebla blanca.

El Señor de Imladris galopaba su corcel detrás de sus hijos, que iban a la vanguardia junto a Glorfindel, sin más banderas ni enseñas que una larga cinta roja en la lanza que el maestro de armas llevaba en ristre, serio entre los dos jóvenes Peredhel que reían y bromeaban en su marcha, viajeros acostumbrados desde su más temprana edad a cruzar las tierras más cercanas a Rivendel. 

Tras Elrond, la caravana galopaba veloz, treinta arqueros armados y jinetes en corceles de cacería, algunos sirvientes también armados más atrás, con el cuidado de no dejar un rastro tan obvio tras ellos. Y Arien galopaba a la retaguardia, echada atrás en su montura, a un paso que posiblemente para Elfaroth era relajado: el potro Rohirrrim se veía muy satisfecho, su larga melena negra húmeda de rocío, sacudiéndose al galopa. Los dos seguían a los sirvientes, cerrando el grupo, en silencio.

Al segundo día de marcha ya habían alcanzado una rutina sencilla: la gente de Elrond era muy organizada, y podía montar campamento en cosa de minutos, incluyendo la gran tienda de su Señor. Habían otras para Glorfindel y los dos príncipes élficos, algunas individuales, algunas grupales, y una grande que usaban como comedor y gran salón, entibiadas por ascuas puestas en escudos de acero. Galopaban casi todo el día, y conociendo a fondo la región, ya sabían cuáles eran los mejores lugares para detenerse a descansar, haciendo un breve alto al medio día para comer un bocado informalmente, y luego seguir galopando hasta que se alzara la luna, cuando acampaban, cenaban, y dormitaban al modo élfico hasta que regresaba la luz. Arien sabía que a todo galope podrían haber hecho todo el camino en cinco días, pero Elrond había dictaminado que se tomarían siete: y además, aún les quedaban tres días adicionales hasta la fecha fijada para el ataque, considerada para imponderables. 

Diez días para el Solsticio de Invierno…

Arien le había pedido permiso a Elrond para acarrear algunos de sus libros, y generalmente leía mientras iban al paso y Elfaroth caminaba a su gusto. Continuaba leyendo mientras hubiera luz o a la iluminación que daba una lámparita de aceite cuando acampaban y se retiraba a la pequeña tienda que le habían prestado, sólo levantando la vista cuando una llovizna súbita le obligaba a guardarlos en su bolsos de cuero impermeables, o cuando el sueño la vencía. Elrond también estaba absorbido en un texto o pergamino con frecuencia, pero levantaba mucho más la vista para mirar al plateado Celebdil, Zigil para los enanos, reluciendo en la distancia, cada vez más cerca. Y su mirada se volvía sombría, siempre.  
 

   
\- Arien?- la voz de Elrohir la llamó un anochecer, y el rostro de la mensajera se asomó por la abertura de su tienda, en donde estaba cambiándose de sus botas de montar a algo más cómodo.

\- Sí, mi señor Elrohir?-

\- Puedo entrar?-

\- Por favor.- 

Elrohir se inclinó, y entró a la diminuta pero cómoda tienda que le habían prestado a Arien. Tenía apenas dos metros de ancho, un cuadrado de tela gris sorprendentemente tibio escudándola del frío y los inmensos campos, pero ella era una viajera: sus mantas descansaban secas y plegadas en un rincón, sus ropas de viaje en un morral al otro lado, y la joven ya se había puesto una túnica cómoda y zapatos abrigados, y una vez liberado su cabello, parecía ocupada en tratar de domarlo a cepillazos.

\- Cómo has estado?- preguntó él amablemente, aún en sus ropas de viaje, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas junto a ella.

\- Muy bien, mi Señor, y disfrutando este viaje. Su gente es tan amable y atenta.-

\- Me pregunto si estás muy cansada, Arien.-

\- Ciertamente no. Puedo servirle de alguna forma?- Arien alzó la vista a la apuesta cara de Elrohir. Él era ligeramente más delgado que su gemelo, y generalmente trenzaba y sujetaba su cabello contrastando con la salvaje melena de Elladan; pero incluso si las diferencias físicas de ambos se detenían allí, no había forma de confundirlos. Elladan siempre parecía listo pasa saltar, radiante león negro de ojos luminosos, todo movimiento y fuerza, mientras que Elrohir era mucho más calmado y pensativo, parecido a su padre en el físico pero intuitivo y sensible de un modo que venía directamente de su herencia de la soñadora Lórien.

El parecía mucho más el pensativo búho de dulce voz y temibles garras.

\- Si es así, te molestaría ir a hacerle compañía a Padre?-

\- No está ocupado, mi Señor?-

Elrohir suspiró, y descansó su agudo mentón en su rodilla.- De hecho, no lo está, a no ser que consideres rumiar como una ocupación. Hemos tratado de animarlo sin éxito, al menos tres veces cada uno de nosostro, y eso incluye a Arwen enviándole dibujos por carta.- suspiró, y continuó.- Se ve terriblemente deprimido. Y ni siquiera ha querido hablar del tema con Glorfindel.-

\- Se deberá a la proximidad de la guerra, mi Señor? O a la pronta exposición al peligro de ustedes, sus hijos?-

Se había decidido que Elladan y Elrohgir irían a Dol Guldur, a participar de la batalla que se batiría a las puertas de la oscura fortaleza. Arien los acompañaría una vez que Elrond hubiera liberado el poder de Vilya.

\- Hemos ido y hemos vuelto antes. No, Arien, hay algo de lo que no quiere hablar, y está bien, es cosa suya, pero generalmente se ve contento hablando contigo de esos libros viejos y pensamos… que si no te molestaba…-

\- Ni una palabra más, mi señor. Es mi honor y mi privilegio. Pero… no tienen ninguna pista de porqué está tan triste?-

Elrohir apartó la vista, la luz destellando en los penetrantes ojos gris azulado. Luego lo miró, y trató de sonreír, pero había una profunda tristeza propia en sus ojos, que aunque calma por el tiempo aún permanecía. Habló con un tono muy bajo, y su mano fue a la de Arien, acariciando las yemas endurecidas por las riendas, pero, pensó Arien, viendo otra mano en su mente…

\- No sé si lo sabes, pero hace muchos años, nuestra madre fue atrapada en el cruce del Caradhras y cayó en poder de los Orcos. Ella… la… la lastimaron. - su voz bajó, y la mano de Arien se contrajo en la suya al comprender a qué se refería.- Ella se fue a los Puertos Grises, y luego tomó el sendero del Oeste poco después. Mi padre nunca había vuelto a cruzar estos caminos desde entonces…-

\- Creo que comprendo. Es muy natural que esté triste…- dijo Arien, oprimiendo la mano de estadista de Elrohir en las suyas.- No le hará mejor hablar con alguien que comparta esta tristeza?-

\- Comprendo si no quieres hacerlo, mi padre es un gruñón de cuidado y no tienes porqué involucrarte en esto, pero…-

\- No es eso: y mi agradecimiento a su padre por todas sus amabilidades es inmenso y aún así mucho menor a mi simpatía por él, mi Señor. Sólo preguntaba, porque…-

\- Arien, lo que queremos es precisamente que no piense en eso, y Glorfindel, Elladan y yo fuimos precisamente quienes rescatamos a mi madre… el sólo vernos se lo recuerda, lo sé.-

\- Comprendo. Y lo lamento muchísimo, señor Elrohir. La más noble de las hijas de los elfos, la descendencia bendita de Menegroth y Tirion, rocío de Laurenlindónan, robada así a la Arda… fue un crimen espantoso, señor. Él debe haber sufrido mucho… debe haberla amado mucho.-

\- Padre no es demostrativo, eso lo sabes. Y creo que puso a un lado cualquier sufrimiento suyo para concentrarse en ayudar a Naneth.- Elrohir se encogió de hombros y luego esbozó una sonrisa más alegre.- hablas tan igualito a él, que creo que esos libros te están contagiando con toda su polvosidad… anda y suéltense genealogías un rato el uno al otro, nunca lo he visto discutir tan entretenido como cuando tenían ese alegato sobre la novia de Finduilas…-

\- Doncella!-

\- Como sea.- dijo Elrohir saliendo de la tienda a gatas y sacudiéndose las rodillas de las calzas.- Me alegra que estés aquí, extraña mensajera.-  
   
 

 

   
La noche había caído hacía poco, y en el viento frío, la gente de la casa de Elrond se agrupaba alrededor de fuegos recién encendidos, el carbón caldeando las sombras, chispeando hogareño, llevado a paladas para colocarse en grandes escudos de acero que entibiaban las tiendas, el aroma de la madera dulce inundando todo. Arien sonrió al olerlo mientras caminaba hacia la tienda de Elrond, no muy diferente a las otras, con el sello de Lindon y Rivendell bordado a un costado y el personal de Elrond al otro como principal objeto de reconocimiento. Era quizá la única ocupada, mientras todo el mundo estaba ocupado riendo y bromeando junto al fuego, pasándose ligeros tazones de madera con caldo y guisos calientes: pero la llamada ancestral del fuego y la compañía al final del día no parecía tener efecto en el Señor de Imladris, obstinadamente oculto en su tienda.

Era una noche completamente estrellada, sin luna, casi tan clara como las mágicas noches de Imladris, las estrellas luminosas agujas de luz contra el negro cielo de invierno. No habían nubes que ocultaran el desnudo brillo, ni las montañas, tan inmensas en su cercanía, como sombras coronadas de nieve alzándose majestuosas. Y en el frío Arien se estremeció, se frotó los brazos, y le dio la espalda a las voces y a la luz de la fogatas para acercarse a la tienda del señor de Rivendel, en donde podía notarse una pequeña luz a través de la lona.

\- Mi Señor?-

\- Sí, Arien?- dijo la voz inmediatamente, suave y extrañamente desanimada, casi disgustada.

\- Puedo entrar?-

Un silencio. 

\- Por supuesto.-

Ella levantó la capa de tela embreada que servía de puerta a la tienda y entró, teniendo el cuidado de quitarse los zapatos antes. Elrond estaba sentado en unas pieles, una pesada túnica roja sobre calzas de montar, el cabello suelto: y aunque tenía un libro en la mano, no había forma de que su postura no anunciase que no había hecho otra cosa que estar perdido en tristes pensamientos. Incluso sentado en mantas y descalzo, parecía un rey, pero un rey muy desanimado, y Arien se quedó en la misma entrada, un poco intimidada.

\- Como está usted, Señor? A pesar de nuestro viaje, no he tenido la oportunidad de presentarle mis respetos recientemente.- dijo Arien, un nuevo nerviosismo en su tono al notar que el más cordial y hospitalario de los elfos de la Tierra Media ni siquiera había cambiado su expresión ceñuda. Era como si el amable señor de Imladris se hubiera quedado atrás con Arwen y las cascadas del invierno en el Último Hogar y ahora sólo se encontrase con un gruñón rey guerrero humano.

\- Estoy bien, gracias, dama Arien. Necesita algo? Puedo ofrecerle otro libro, quizás?- el tono era gentil, pero cuando ella se acercó, no hizo ningún gesto por tenderlo o levantarse.

\- Sus hijos están un poco preocupados por usted, mi Señor.- dijo Arien al fin optando por la honestidad.- Puedo ayudar en algo?-

Hubo un destello de exasperación en el rostro de Elrond, que luego apartó la vista.

\- No, Arien. Ahora, por favor, vete.-

Viniendo del civilizado Peredhel, la petición equivalía a una bofetada, y Arien se mordió los labios para no despedirse y largarse. Pero las manos que la habían curado y sostenido en sus pesadillas de Mordor estaban tensas y empuñadas en el regazo del desanimado curador, y  su rostro estaba tan cargado de tristeza! Podía sentir la miseria irradiando de él, y no podía soportarlo.

\- Mi señor, lamento mucho lo que sucedió con su dama.- dijo al fin, su voz un poco insegura en su propia audacia.- Pero si se ha ido al otro lado del mar, debe de ser feliz en las Tierras Bendecidas, y seguramente le espera con alegría…-

Elrond le clavó la vista y de golpe, se enderezó, poniéndose de pie de un tirón. Su herencia humana lo hacía aún más alto que la mayoría de los elfos, y ella casi se cayó afuera de la tienda de la sorpresa.

\- Lo siento, mi Señor, no pretendía ser impertinente…- barbotó, asustada, no del poder de Elrond, no de su anillo o de su autoridad, sino de haberlo herido. Pero al fin él inspiró, y tomó su mano, oprimiéndola con firmeza.

\- No pensaba en Celebrían, Arien.- dijo intentando un gesto más despreocupado.- Pero te agradezco la preocupación, y estoy siendo muy maleducado. Te gustaría caminar conmigo?-

Ella asintió, sorprendida por el cambio. Esperó que se calzara, y lo siguió afuera, pero él no fue a los fuegos o a los grupos de elfos que disfrutaban el dual confort de la comida y la luz: se echó una gran capa sobre los hombros y caminó alrededor del campo, en donde los árboles llenos de oscuro muérdago creaban negros toldos y pequeños parches de nieve titilaban a la luz de las estrellas. Ella se apresuró detrás, distraída del frío siguiendo sus largos pasos.

\- Entonces, mi Señor… qué es lo que lo tiene tan preocupado?-

\- Inmisericorde como todos los mensajeros.- suspiró él con un poco de humor en la voz.

\- Lamento mi abrupta pregunta, mi Señor...- empezó ella.

\- Ha sido muy obvio el que Rivendel tiene al más llorón de los elfos a cargo?-

Arien se atoró y soltó una carcajada irreprimible, haciendo que él se uniera en un murmullo.

\- Bueno, no lo he visto mucho en los últimos días.-

\- Lamento no haber prestado atención. Tenía… varias cosas que considerar.- dijo él, el tono haciéndose mas natural en las sombras.  

Ella se quedó sin palabras, porque había auténtica tristeza en su tono, esa que se infiltra en la voz como vino en un mantel: y calló mientras se encontraban en un diminuto claro formado por tres inmensos y ancianos árboles, sus ramas entrecruzadas encima creando el marco más perfecto para la luna. En esas sombra, los ojos de Elrond que levantó al cielo refulgieron plateados, su cabello tan negro como la noche, y se quedó allí, el rostro alzado como si esperase el beso de la noche, la luz de las estrellas una cascada tibia que parecía aliviar su ceño y su cansancio. Arien que quedó allí quieta, mesmerizada por la vista, el poder y la tristeza: y le pareció que habían pasado horas, aunque seguramente sólo fueron minutos, antes de que él susurrase:

\- Arien…-

\- Mi señor?-

\- Canta algo para mí, quieres?- dijo él, volteándose para apoyar las manos en un tronco antiguo y rugoso. Arien buscó vagamente y cantó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, una canción antigua de amor y espera, queriendo quizá confortarlo con la paciencia de esa ansia tibia y paciente al recordar a su Dama…

After all the pain you caused me  
Even if nothing was your intention  
You never knew how much you hurt me  
Say, can't you see  
That I want to fall from the stars  
Straight in to your arms  
I feel love  
I hope you comprehend…  
   
Calló, sobresaltada, al darse cuenta que quizá la letra semejaba demasiado bien la inquietud del Lord de Imladris, que quizá había vuelto a herir con su canción de nostalgia. Se encogió cuando Elrond se volvió a ella, y había irritación en sus ojos, y algo más: una sombra de desesperación, un deje de angustia que la dejó sin habla. Intentó disculparse, pero no era capaz: y un largo silencio se extendió entre ambos, hasta que el viento se detuvo y todo se quedó quieto y expectante.

\- Porqué me haces esto, Arien de Gondor, mensajera de Isengard?- dijo súbitamente, un susurro iracundo que sobresaltó a Arien como un golpe de agua helada. Dio un paso atrás contra el áspero tronco, pero Elrond, su rostro tenso de ira, dio una zancada y la dejó atrapada en ese diminuto claro, su gran capa envolviéndolos en sombras, y Arien se quedó paralizada al ver a en su cara nada del gentil y distante hijo de la estrella, del señor Elfo de Imladris, del amable amo del Último Hogar. Ahora miraba en los ojos de un rey humano que no podía aceptar un no sin dar batalla, a un hombre de fuego y poder, y algo en ella ardió al contacto cuando Elrond inclinó la orgullosa cabeza y tomó su boca como un hombre agonizante inspira el aire, su hambre salvaje, sus brazos envolviéndola en un mundo de calor y cercanía sin tiempo para la más mínima defensa. Su presencia era tan poderosa que Arien sintió que ni siquiera podía pensar, y perdió pie, los ojos cerrándose sin control, la ola de placer y pasión inundándole las venas enceguecedora: una rodilla se hundió entre las suyas, atrapándola, atrayéndola aún más, una mano de acero bajó por su espalda, moldeándola a un cuerpo firme y ardoroso, y una magia salvaje se despertó ante ese contacto, haciéndola echar la cabeza atrás buscando aire aún cuando todo su cuerpo se fundía, se abría, perdida en el abrazo de lo imparable…

\- Mi… Señor…-

La piedra roja que llevaba entre los pechos colgando de una cadena los presionaba a ambos, haciendo daño.

\- Ningún Peredhil ha sido feliz con un amante elfo, mi mensajera.- susurró él, ira y amargura en su voz.- Somos tan pocos… siempre perdidos y solos…-

\- Señor Elrond…-

\- Pocos encontraron la felicidad, Arien. Lúthien e Idril… Beren y Tuor… su felicidad nos maldijo con un dolor más allá del atardecer de los elfos. Elros sufrío toda la vida, extrañando a los Primeros Nacidos toda su vida, como yo sufro extrañando a mi lado Edain, mi humanidad… Sólo Earendil y Elwing, mis padres, pudieron ser realmente felices y amarse sin tapujos, dos verdaderos Peredhil… Dior, Medio Elfo como yo, sufrío su destino, nunca amado por la bella Nimloth hasta su muerte… como yo sufría junto a Celebrían, que me odiaba…-

\- Señor, no puede…-

\- Odiaba al humano en mí: odiaba a nuestros hijos, que llamó contaminados con mi mortalidad. Nunca pudo amarme, a pesar de nuestro matrimonio… ella, la dama de Lórien, hija de reyes… y se fue odiándome, odiando al elfo contaminado, al hombre incompleto…-

Las estrellas empezaban a desaparecer: las sombras los envolvían. El susurro herido, hiriente, de Elrond, la respiración agitada de Arien, sonaban ruidosos, ásperos.  
\- Qué es lo que hay en ti que me vuelve un hombre? Lo había olvidado. Estaba desvaneciéndome… estaba desvaneciéndome como un elfo, sin más dolor…-

\- Señor, yo nunca…-

\- Es la distante sangre de Elros en los Numenoréanos? Es eso, Arien, lo que me llama en ti con tal ferocidad?- 

\- Por favor… déjeme… Señor…- la voz de Arien sonó cargada de angustia.- Me odiará mañana si continuamos… yo nunca quise… podemos olvidar esto…-

Un silencio. Un siseo.

\- No pienso perder mi última chance de amor ni aunque te escondas detrás de Sauron, Arien.-  
Y su boca estaba en la suya de nuevo, besándola con fuerza desconocida entre los elfos, poderosa y oscura, y ella estaba respondiendo con la misma pasión, cuando un grito los hizo apartarse de golpe.  
Y el sonido de un cuerno que Elrond reconoció con vacío en el estómago: el de Elrohir.

\- Es un ataque!- gritó Arien al oír gritos de guerra. Y los dos echaron a correr, Elrond con la velocidad de un elfo, Arien sólo deteniéndose para desenvainar un cuchillo.

\- Kobolds!-

Las antorchas del campamento se transformaron en fogatas y un círculo de protección: los arcos cantaron. En círculo protegiendo sus tiendas, la gente de Elrond se defendió con fuerza impenetrable contra el asalto de las horrendas creaturas, altas bestias oscuras que cargaban pesadas y toscas espadas y hachas de forma cruel. Desafiando sus dardos, Glorfindel estaba encaramado en una roca, su espada desgarrando a cualquiera que intentase escalarla: su dorada cabellera una bandera reluciente a la luz del fuego, el guerrero sonreía cuando su espada cortaba el aire con un silbido. Elladan y Elrohir, espalda a espalda, defendían otra esquina, los dos sombríos leones diestros como danzarines, Elladan con espada y una antorcha en la otra mano haciendo arder a los salvajes monstruos, Elrohir con daga y arco haciendo retroceder a los más audaces.

\- Padre!- se oyó gritar a Elrohir, de ojos penetrantes, al verlo tras la masa de kobolds. Arien sintió pánico al ver a los kobolds notarlos y empezar a volverse a ellos, atrapados como estaban tras el ataque, solos contra tantos: por muy rápidos que fuesen los elfos, no llegarían a ellos a tiempo. Y trató de colocarse delante de Elrond, lista para defenderlo con su daga de campamento, para ganar unos segundos más en nombre del señor de Rivendel desarmado, el más noble de los elfos de la Tierra Media en peligro mortal….

Él extendió una mano, aferrándola antes de que saltase a luchar sola, sin esperanzas. Y entonces algo brilló a la luz, y justo cuando una lluvia de flechas cayó sobre los kobolds directamente en frente y alrededor de ellos, Ilmluin, la espada azul de la Última Alianza voló de la mano de Glorfindel y destellando fue empuñada por Elrond, que la atrapó al vuelo y aferrando a Arien de la mano corrió por sobre los kobolds caídos por las flechas, el filo de su espada rasante abriendo camino, sin miedo entre las saetas de su gente, hasta romper el cerco y empujando a la mensajera a la seguridad del círculo de combatientes, se volteó para enfrentar a sus atacantes.

Rodeados por la barrera de oscuros, apestoso cuerpos, los elfos gritaron animados al ver a su señor entre ellos, guerrero de mil batallas, que alzó su espada y gritó:

\- IMLADRIS!- 

\- ELBERETH!- 

Las espadas de Rivendel brillaron desnudas al fuego y una luz blanca bañó a los guerreros cuando avanzaron como uno solo tras su señor, el combate volviéndose cuerpo a cuerpo, y los elfos cargaron. Glorfindel combatía junto a Elrond: Elrohir y Elladan se separaron para proteger los flancos, y Arien se halló entre los elfos que defendían los caballos, cortando y e hiriendo a lo que parecía una marea inacabable de kobolds. 

Pero pelearon, y siguiendo peleando sin ceder terreno ni conceder descanso a pesar de que cada vez que acababan con dois cuatro parecían tomar su lugar. Arien no tenía tiempo para preguntarse de donde venían, o qué pasaría si rompían el círculo: pero estaba bañada en transpiración y sentía los brazos exhaustos cuando un rumor corrió entre los defensores, y un grito distinto acompañado del clamor de herraduras hizo que la inundara el alivio. Era un grito humano y potente, y los kobolds intentaron retroceder, pero era tarde.

\- DUNEDAIN!-

\- ELENDIL!-

Los Montaraces habían llegado…

 

Estel estaba más allá de furioso cuando al fin pudieron reunirse en la tienda que servía como hall y comedor. Elladan estaba maldiciendo bajo el toldo de enfermería, no muy cerca: pero sus imprecaciones en Sindar se oían claramente en el hall mientras le quitaban una flecha del muslo, lo que le quitaba toda seriedad al momento.

Elrohir había lavado y enjugado sus propios rasguños, la cara y manos arañadas por los kobolds roja como una fresa: y Elrond tenía ambas manos cubiertas de sangre seca y vendajes sobre los profundos cortes infligidos por garras y colmillos. Pero sentado en un taburete, y aún con el cabello deshecho y el concierto de “ naneth nastare!” de Elladan, estaba tan fresco como el proverbial pepino frente a todo el fuego de su hijo adoptivo. 

\- Deberías haberme avisado, Adar!- bramó Aragorn, paseándose a trancos, mientras su segundo en comando entre los Montaraces, el noble y valiente Halbarad, daba otro pasito en retirada, más cerca de Arien, que estaba de pie junto a uno de los postes esquineros, y que le alzó las cejas en comprensiva incomodidad compartida. No era un placer ver pelear a esos dos: Elrond se volvía un glaciar, frío en insular, ojos como dos nubes de lejana tormenta, y Estel explotaba en furia y pasión, lo que Arwen llamaba “ temperamento” y Elladan llamaba “ en plan Balrog”.

\- Si no hubiéramos llegado…-

\- Mi gente hubiera despachado el problema, Estel.- dijo Elrond con sequedad, los ojos en su hijo adoptivo, enfrentándolo con total serenidad.

\- Apenas pudieron con unos kobolds y vas a atacar Dol Guldur con treinta arcos!? Los van a masacrar… dónde está Mithrandir? Y seguramente la Dama de Lórien no puede estar de acuerdo…-

\- Estel.- dijo Elrond, su tono sedosamente homicida.- Te CALLARÍAS LA BOCA?-

El rugido silenció Eregion en millas alrededor, los pajaritos apretujándose en sus nidos. Estel se quedó boquiabierto a la explosión, y cuando Elrond se alzó dio también un pasito atrás, pero el señor de Rivendel continuó con voz mesurada.

\- Vuelve a Imladris; Arwen está sola allí. Deseo que saber que el Valle está protegido.-

Otra miradita entre Arien y Halbarad, y Glorfindel se volteó para no soltar sus famosas carcajadas. Elrond les enarcó las cejas a todos ellos y esperó que el pececito picara.

\- Prefriría ir a la guerra, Adar!- protestó débilmente Aragorn.- Mis Dunadáins…-

\- Lo sé, hijo.- Elrond control la necesidad de masajearse las seines.- Y no hay necesidad que me grites: eres muy rápido en Roheryn, así que ve a Rivendel, y luego regresa a Dol Guldur si ése es tu deseo. Habrá violencia más que suficiente para todos…- suspiró.- Pero… no puedo evitar estar inquieto por la seguridad de mi hija.- agregó, decidiendo echar el balde entero de carnada al agua.- Si estas bestias se an atrevido a cruzar las Montañas Nubladas al sur, quién sabe si no han ido también hacia el Valle…-

\- Iré y la protegeré de inmediato, padre!- exclamó Aragorn, ojos brillantes. Glorfindel se tuvo que largar.

\- Gracias, hijo.- Elrond apenas lo había despachado cuando Estel ya estaba llamando a gritos a sus Dúnedains para montar y galopar de inmediato a Rivendel, a proteger el Valle. Elrohir tuvo la decencia de esperar a que estuviera fuera del radio de escucha para soltar un resoplido.

\- Y todos saluden al Señor Elrond, maestro de sabiduría.- susurró.

\- Cállate, Elrohir.- soltó Elrond sin volverse.

\- Padre, Arwen no está realmente en peligro, verdad?-

\- No.- dijo Elrond sirviendo dos copas de vino aromatic y contemplándolas con una leve sonrisa.- Y I a alguna creatura le quedan fuerzas para intentar conquistar Rivendel tras cruzar las Montañas Nubladas en pleno invierno, tu hermana les echará el Bruinen encima, como mínimo.- dijo, enderezándose.

\- Pero los Dúnedain, incluso siendo pocos, serían una ventaja para nosotros en batalla…- comentó Elrohir.

\- Lo serían, sin duda.- dijo Elrond gravemente.- Pero ésta no es la Última Alianza: no es una batalla que vaya a decidirse con espadas, sino con magia y el poder de los Valar: la esperanza de el poder sobre Arda de los Primeros Nacidos es suficiente para arrancar la mancha de la oscuridad del Gran Bosque.Y si fallamos, ninguna cantidad de espadas y guerreros serán suficientes. El tiempo de las espadas vendrá, dice mi instinto, pero no ahora: y será entonces cuando e arriesgará la vida de Estel, no antes. Hasta entonces, debe estar a salvo…-

\- Su hijo adoptivo, Lord Estel, es el capitán de los Dúnedain…?- la voz de Arien los sobresaltó: la habían olvidado allí, disimulada entre la esquina del toldo y un brasero. Se habían olvidado de la mensajera, la túnica negra salpicada de sangre seca ya, un morado oscuro en un magullón en su antebrazo en donde la espada de un kobold había cortado la tela pero sólo machucado la carne al intentar decapitarla.

Y los labios inflamados y enrojecidos por un asalto que no tenía nada que ver con la batalla inesperada.

Elrond la observó un momento, y luego habló con voz calmada, aunque enronquecida por todos los gritos de la batalla. 

\- Elrohir, por favor ve a dirigir la limpieza y la cremación de los monstruos. Tengo que hablar con Arien, a solas.-

El joven Peredhel asintió, y salió de la tienda sonriéndole a Arien. Pero la joven se sentía para nada animada al acercarse a Elrond, que estaba allí quieto envuelto en su manto sucio, y que le tendió una copa en silencio.

Sus ojos eran serios, preocupados. Eran los ojos del Señor Elfo de nuevo, no los del salvaje guerrero humano. La miró con tristeza, y le señaló el taburete en donde había estado sentado.

\- Por favor, ven y siéntate conmigo, Arien. No intentaré atacarte de nuevo, lo juro.- añadió. Ella se sentó, su mano yendo a cubrir el desgarrón en su túnica, y enfrentó los ojos del señor de Vilya, que la miraba con arrepentimiento claro en su rostro.

\- Te ofrezco mis más sentidas disculpas, mi dama. Ninguna angustia o confusión condona lo que le hice; la ataqué como un animal, y estoy profundamente avergonzado de mí mismo. Ningún caballero digno de ese nombre la habría insultado de esa forma, y sólo puedo suplicar por su perdón, y asegurarle que nunca jamás volveré a permitirme un momento de descontrol tan criminal otra vez.-

\- No hay nada que perdonar, mi Señor.- dijo ella, la voz un poco baja. Él lentamente, manteniendo su mirada como para no asustarla, apoyó su mano de curador en el magullón, y era tibia, pero se sentía lejana de nuevo, profesional. Sus poderes curativos fluyeron, calmando el dolor del magullón.

\- Sí, lo hay, y sólo espero que alguna vez puedas perdonarme, querida Arien.-

Ella asintió, sin emoción. La piedra roja que colgaba de su pecho había escapado del cuello de la tela en la agitación, y colgaba sobre su pecho, reflejando la luz.

\- Mi señor…-

\- Sí, niña?-

\- Lo que me dijo era… histórico?-

\- Eh?-

\- Sobre Dior Eluchil y su esposa Nimloth…?-

Elrond parpadeó.

-… Bueno, así. Mi madre heredó el diario de su padre… una historia triste, la verdad.-

\- Pero… su madre era realmente Peredhil? Lady Elwing la Blanca no era solamente un cuarto de Edain?-

\- Cualquiera con una gota de sangre humana en sus venas es un Peredhil.- dijo Elrond on seguridad.

\- Y en el caso reverso? –

\- Arien, te parece que es el momento adecuado para esta conversación?- dijo él dulcemente.

Ella se sonrojó.- Lo siento, mi Señor. Me… me entusiasmé.-

\- A veces ustedes, los humanos, se vuelven tan aficionados a sus placers. Valandil era así con su colección de monedas antiguas.- dijo él condescendientemente.

El comentario ensombreció el rostro de Arien, tanto que la ligereza de Elrond se volvió preocupación.

\- Arien…?-

\- Iré a descansar un poco, mi señor.- dijo ella levantándose.- Cuando volveremos al camino?-

\- No antes de mediodía, que se quemen todas las carcasas y se entierren los muertos.- respondió él.- Arien…-

\- Lamento lo de su Dama, mi señor.- 

\- Ella ha encontrado descanso, y feliz ahora.- dijo él con calma.

\- Me refiero… a lo que me mencionó en el claro.-

\- Ah.- Elrond se levantó también, y se sirvió más vino.- Ocurrió hace muchos años ya.-

Hubo un silencio.

\- Sí, ocurrió hace muchos años… en años humanos.- dijo ella, su voz súbita y penetrante en el aire como el aroma de la tierra recién ensangrentada. Pero ella se había ido cuando él se volvió bruscamente, un salpicón de vino en su manto ya arruinado. Elrond bajó la vista a la mancha, y parecía más sangre: y el señor de Imladris sintió una súbita náusea, una presión en su pecho que amenazaba ahogarlo. Saliendo a la noche, ignorando las piras funerarias, su rostro hacia el cielo cubierto, cerró los ojos, y más que una oración, en su mente surgió un lamento:

" Elbereth, dama de las estrellas…te divierte jugar así con mi cordura…? "

Stars  
© Simply Red.


	7. Siete: The Misty Mountains: White Dove

Capítulo Siete  
Hacia las Montañas Nubladas  
( White Dove)

 

Doce Noches en Rivendel  
By The Fox.

La lluvia empezó a caer como una maldición esa tarde, dura y fría, riachuelos de plata zigzageando en el sendero a través de los pastos altos y verde oscuro. Se apresuraron, y galoparon hasta la medianoche, una caravana silenciosa de jinetes como un relámpago lustroso en la noche.   
La luna, el blanco Isil, estaba en su cenit cuando llegaron a los bajos de las Montañas Nubladas. La vegetación era más dura y áspera, pero Glorfindel encontró un cómodo y casi seco claro entre los pinos condre tendrían camas perfumadas y suaves de agujas de pino castañas y blandas. Podían oír la lluvia afuera del claro, gotas salpicando sus tiendas, pero estaban bien allí, haciendo fuego e instalando toldos para poder descansar tras la larga galopada.  
Elrond se alejó del campamento, envuelto en una capa no distinta a la de cualquier arquero, y avanzó entre la lluvia reluciente poco antes del amanecer. Las montañas Nubladas merecían su nombre, incluso las oscuras raíces verdes cubiertas de gris, la noche tan oscura que incluso él no se atrevía a ir muy lejos. Pero en la lluvia que caía, cada vez más intensa, encontraba alivio, como si esa cascada de agua celestial calmase un poco el fuego en su interior.  
Tengo que estar perdiendo la cabeza. No sería el primer elfo que la pierde por completo.  
Aunque no es muy difícil saber qué me pasa. Soledad? Deseos insatisfechos? Envidia del amor que florece a mi alrededor, sin tocarme jamás, y por eso bajo mi mirada a algo que seguramente no se negará?  
No sería más triste todavía fallar por segunda vez? Una vez fallé como Elfo, a pesar de que hice todo lo que estuvo en mi mano para hacer a Celebrían feliz: me negué cada impulso humano, cada deseo, cada y me mentí a mí mismo por incontables días silenciosos e innumerables noches insomnes. Pero ella vio a través de mi autocontrol, adivinó mis secretos apetitos, y me odió por ellos: debí estar loco cuando creí que podía fingir ante la hija de Galadriel.  
Me odió, por el amor élfico que no fui capaz de darle.  
Qué hay en los humanos que llama tan fuerte al corazón de los Peredhil? Siempre le repito a Arwen que es sólo buscar lágrimas, y ahora he caído yo también a pesar de todas mis monsergas. Es posible que tres octavos de sangre humana en mí, que tres jodidas partes en dieciseís en Arwen sean tanto más fuerte que todo el resto de nuestra sangre? La crié como a una elfa: Maglor me crió a mí como un elfo, pero la sonrisa de un ser humano basta para hacernos caer. Realmente extraño tanto mi humanidad?  
Elros, porqué me abandonaste? Porqué no estás aquí para sufrir esto conmigo, o es tu modo perverso de mostrarme que era yo el equivocado y que éramos más Hombres que Elfos, como decías?  
Y me llaman a mí sabio…  
No puedo permitirme herirla.  
No puedo permitirme herirme a mí mismo otra vez.  
No puedo enamorarme del mensajero de Saruman si ni siquiera confío en ese Istari, si lo que sospecho sobre él es cierto.  
No puedo permitirme volver a enamorarme, porque no puedo perder el control de nuevo, no ahora, ni nunca más. Mi pueblo me necesita con la cabeza fría y los nervios seguros. No corriendo como un adolescente detrás de unas faldas.  
La lluvia siguió cayendo pesadamente, el aroma de los pinos envolviendo al Lord, que echó su capucha atrás, para dejar que las lágrimas del cielo perlasen su oscuro cabello como gemas centelleantes. El anillo en su mano brilló como agua, y se concentró, el poder de Vilya arrastrando las nubes lejos, desnudando el amanecer como un amante. Necesitaban que el tiempo clarease si iban a escalar el plateado Celebdil.  
Necesitaban la bendición de Arien, Maia del Sol…  
Elrond sonrió para sí sin humor. Parece que no puedo escapar de tus rizos color atardecer, no es así, mi mensajera esquiva? 

 

\- Lo siento. No creí que mi padre actuaría de esa forma.-  
Arien se atoró en su sopa y se hubiera ahogado si Elrohir no se hubiera puesto a golpearle la espalda.   
\- Estás bien?-  
\- * tos * * jadeo *… mmm… sí?-  
\- lament que mi padre fuera descortés contigo. Lo vi disculparse, y solo se disculpa cuando es especialmente iracundo. Lamento haberte enviado con él, Arien.-  
Ella inspiró, al fin, aliviada.- No, no fue eso. Milord solo se disculpó por su… malhumor. Me temo que enfrenta muchas dudas y conflictos con esta batalla.-  
\- Hm.- Elrohir se sentó junto a ella bajo un toldo, su plato de sopa balanceado con gracia élfica en el movimiento, el fuego cercano creando suaves oleadas de tibieza. El Peredhel tomó un sorbo de la sopa, y cruzó las largas piernas, su trenza cayéndole al costado. – Qué es eso, Arien?-  
Ella siguió la dirección de su mkirada, y se dio cuenta que su colgante había escapado de la camisa de nuevo. Sonrojándose, se lo quitó y lo tendió a Elrohir, que lo estudió atentamente, abandonando su comida.  
\- Es una reliquia familiar, mi única herencia. – sonrió ella.- Parece un trabajo élfico, no es así?-  
\- Sí, pero no Eregion o Lindon, carece de influencia feanoriana en la hechura.- dijo Elrohir con interés, girando en su mano la roja gema envuelta en platino, el metal desgastado semejando una luna y un sol.- Parece muy antiguo… le consultaste a mi padre? Es obseso con antiguos artefactos…-  
\- Lo ha visto, pero dijo que era antiguo y eso es todo. Me he preguntado muchas veces de donde vendrá.-  
\- Debe tener una historia interesante. No estoy seguro, pero a pesar de lo rojo de la gema no parece un rubí. Me recuerda un poco a la hechura del anillo de Barahir.-añadió pensativamente.  
\- El anillo de la familia de Beren Ercharmion?-  
Elrohir se echó a reír.- Padre dijo que eras muy culta en historia élfica, pero eso es impresionante.-  
Ella bajó la vista, evitando su mirada, una mirada que no era gris y aguda como una lanza, sino que dorada, en las suaves olas otoñales que venía directamente del Lórien de los cantos.  
\- sabe en donde está? El anillo, quiero decir. Era un tesoro tan legendario para Gondor, como para vuestra familia, habiendo pasado de Beren a Lúthien y a…-  
\- Sólo he visto dibujos.- dijo Elrohir rápidamente, quizá demasiado rápido.   
Cuánto sabía ella sobre Estel? Deberían permitir que se enterase del linaje de Estel, siendo como era una mensajera de Gondor e Isengard, de Denethor y Saruman?  
Le devolvió el colgante, para alzar la vista al darse cuenta que en toldo no caían más gotas.   
\- Ya paró de llover? Pero si estaba tan oscuro…- dijo ella curiosa. La última vez que mirase, el cielo estaba negro como la noche aunque faltaba muy poco para la salida del sol, pero ahora la mañana era rosa y oro y azul, creando pinceladas de color en la niebla entre los pinos y en las piedras mojadas, los charcos salpicones de acuarela. Muchos se asomaron de su refugio entre los árboles, Elladan parpadeando como un búho, Glorfindel encaramándose a una roca con su característica ligereza para otear el horizonte…  
Y justo más allá de la canopia de los árboles, Elrond estaba de pie en una vieja y destruida escalinata tallada en la piedra, capa descartada a sus pies, mojado por la lluvia, su brazo alzado para saludar al nuevo sol. El viento sopló con violencia y poder, arrastrando las nubes lejos y descubriendo un cielo claro, los parches de nieve como oro derretido bajo el nuevo intenso sol. Hubo un silencio en el campamento mientras el poder de Vilya despejaba el cielo y arrastraba hojas, mantos y cabelleras en su poderoso flujo: pero Elrond no se movió, y cuando al fin bajó el brazo y se volvió a ellos, túnica y cabello revolviéndose locamente, sonrió y asintió, su mirada aclarada como el cielo, amable una vez más. El sol relumbró en su hombro cuando bajó la escalinata y se echó atrás el cabello empapado y revuelto.  
Pasó junto a Arien, y ella sintió que se le hacían agua las rodillas.   
Elrond se metió en su tienda a cambiarse, sin decir nada. Las nubes se habían ido y el plateado Celebdil, su cima perfecta de nieve relumbraba al sol como un faro, enmarcado por el las colinas rojizas del cruel Caradhras tras él.  
\- Vamos!- dijo Elladan, volviéndose al cielo azul con una radiante sonrisa.- Te daré ventaja, Elrohir!-  
\- Elladan! Tu pierna!- dijo Elrohir meneando la cabeza, pero sonreía también. La muestra del poder de su padre les había devuelto la confianza y como esas nubes, había disipado esa sensación ominosa.   
El galope durante el día y parte de la noche al mismo pie de Celebdil entre quebradas era un camino serpenteante y tenue, pero fácil se descubrir para ojos élficos. Se instalaron allí y se prepararon para quedarse quietos por la noche: al día siguiente, el día del Solsticio de Invierno, Elrond escalaría al santuario del Celebdil, una subida de más de medio día.  
Glorfindel miró con disgusto la hermosa, pero empinada curva del perfecto Celebdil.  
\- No será un ascenso fácil, mi señor.-  
\- Lo sé.- suspiró Elrond. En esta era nunca nada es fácil para los Elfos.  
Un desayuno temprano abundante los preparó para el ascenso, sentados a la mesa que los servidores de Rivendel habían puesto entre cálidos braseros de carbón. Elrond se había sentado a la cabecera enfrentando a Glorfindel, y Elladan y Elrohir se habían sentado frente a Arien y Erestor, el consejero de Imladris. Él también parecía disgustado.  
\- No me agrada dividir nuestras fuerzas. No sabemos si hay goblins, o cualquier otra creatura que pueda atacar.-  
\- Con este clima? Me preocupa más una avalancha…-  
\- Glorfindel, voy a hacer esto. Fin de la discusión. Te quedarás aquí con la gente: yo subiré. Solo.-  
\- De ningún modo.- dijo Elladan, vaciando su copa.- Adar, no vas a subir solo. Nosotros, tus magníficos hijos, te acompañaremos para protegerte!- dijo con un floreo, salpicando a Arien con unas gotitas. Elrohir asintió, aún mientras le alargaba una servilleta a la joven.  
\- No es necesario.-  
\- Pero igual vamos a ir.-  
\- Puedo cuidarme solo, Elladan.-  
\- Vamos a ir.-  
\- Elrohir, prefiero que se queden.-  
\- Muchachos…-  
\- No te metas, Glorfindel.-  
\- No querían ir a la batalla?-  
\- Después.-  
\- Llegarán tarde…-  
\- Y aún así… vamos a ir.-  
\- Pues digo…-  
\- No tengo ninguna intención de acabar de quedarme huérfano en el mismo sitio.- soltó Elrohir inesperadamente. Dos pares de ojos dorados se clavaron en los grises de Elrond, pero la expresión de terquedad era la misma, y al fin Elrond bufó y rodó los ojos. Le echó una mirada a Arien, que hacía lo posible por no reírse en su sopa.  
\- Subiré en unas horas. Necesito estar arriba en el Solsticio mismo, cuando caiga el sol.-  
\- En ese momento actuarán la Dama y Mithrandir?-el tono de Glorfindel era levemente escéptico. El guerrero confiaba en espadas afiladas, no el poder de los Valar.  
\- Y Saruman también, espero.- Elrond volvió a mirar a arien, pero ella tenía la mirada perdida en las cercanas cumbers de las montañas.   
\- Arien?- musitó.   
\- Estoy seguro que él cumplirá con su parte admirablemente, mi señor.- dijo ella, pero su tono era lejano. A Elrond no le gustó esa extraña lejanía, esa mirada perdida en sus ojos claros como si estuviese observando lejanos recuerdos, y sin importarle qué opinasen sus hijos o sus consejeros, su mano fue al brazo de la joven y lo oprimió.  
\- Arien, quiero una canción más antes de subir.- dijo, la primera cosa en la que pudo pensar. Ella volvió su vista a él, y su rostro recuperó su expresión usual, una sonrisa educada pero cálida aliviándolo.  
\- Por supuesto, mi Señor. Cómo puedo agradarlo?-  
Deals of passions come to deliver us  
Even the sorrow runs to silver dust  
I can recall the falls of the lonely hearts  
Betraying love and walls of fear  
When you cry all tears are stolen  
As I whisper golden omens  
When the world is so far apart  
We listen for voices in our hearts and touch  
If we know love will show  
How I care  
Why we love, be loved  
Elrond se arrepintió de su petición al oírla cantar mientras se preparaba para el ascenso. Hubiera querido descansar un poco antes y concentrarse, pero era imposible: todo en él pedía algo que necesitaba y no podía tener.  
Elbereth, ayúdame…  
Tenía que abandonar esa ilusión, que no era más que un fuego fatuo, una fantasía perversa de su atardecer. Tenía que dejar a esa mensajera atrevida y educada, curiosa y serena, olvidarla, como una flor en en sendero admirarla y luego seguir su camino sin más que un recuerdo…   
\- Qué crees que estás haciendo en el nombre de ERU?-  
Arien parpadeó. Elrond había empezado a subir, ligero como todo elfo, por sobre la nieve, con sus hijos cargados con arco y espada escoltándolo. Apenas habían subido unos metros, cuando Elrond al voltear había pegado ese ladrido, y los muchachos se habían volteado para ver a Arien siguiéndolos alegremente, cubierta con una capa y con un pequeño bolsito, saltando de roca en roca como una cabra.  
\- Bueno… se supone que iba a quedarme a su lado, mi señor.- dijo ella con demasiada inocencia para ser realista.  
\- Pues no preguntaste primero.- gruñó él, casi derribando a sus hijos en su prisa a descender hasta la roca en donde ella se había encaramado, el manto de Elrond agitándose como la cola de un animal enojado. Tenían que gritar de todas formas, porque el viento era fuerte en las estribaciones.  
\- No pensé que hubiera que discutir eso!- se quejó ella.- Saruman el Blanco me ordenó hacerlo, no puedo desoír a mi Señor!-  
\- Escalarás más lento que nosotros. Nos demorarás.- soltó Elrond, sin importarle ser muy poco gentil. Pero ella sonrió, y enfrentó su mirada sombría con un movimiento de su hombro, acomodándose el bolsito.  
\- Me las puedo arreglar.-  
Elrond, de un modo muy poco élfico, bufó.  
No era un ascenso fácil, incluso para los pies ligeros de los elfos. Caminaron lentamente entre la nieve, a veces teniendo que romper senderos entre el hielo, el sol alto en sus ojos, el cielo azul y blanco creando horizontes confusos. Elladan trepaba en silencio con voluntad de acero, pero había sudor en su frente: Elrond, su manto tenso en el viento, caminaba adelante sin detenerse, Elrohir, visiblemente cansado, los seguía, apoyado en una rama, y Arien en la retaguardia se apresuraba, y aunque a veces tenía que correr, trepaba con notoria eficiencia. Finalmente se hallaron en un campo de hielo azulado, y tras atravesar cuidadosamente las trampas letales y hermosas, se hallaron frente a dos pilares que tallados en los hielos eternos, enmarcaban una escalinata de roca que subía en espiral alrededor del Celebdil.  
Las sombras empezaban a alargarse.  
\- hemos llegado?- preguntó Elrohir, las manos en las rodillas. Elladan a su lado tosió, cubierto de nieve de pies a cabeza tras una caída.  
\- Aquí empieza el santuario.- dijo Elrond, su voz tintada de leve tristeza.- Estos son los Pilares.-  
\- En serio? – Elladan se veía muy poco impresionado.- Nombre imaginativo. Ni idea cómo se les ocurrió…-  
\- Cállate, pastel!-  
\- Silencio, los dos.- dijo Elrond, y alzando una mano, musitó algo a los pilares cubiertos de nieve y hielo, bloqueando el paso. Inmediatamente la nieve en la escalinata se derritió, y fluyó dejando ver los exquisitos escalones de piedra gris, relucientes por el agua, levemente humeantes en el frío. Elrond, sin hacer caso de los bajos de su túnica empapándose, pasó los pilares y empezó a ascender por la escalinata tallada.  
Los gemelos tuvieron problemas para subir tan rápido: Arien los siguió, algo retrasada, en escaleras que no parecían tener fin. Siguieron arriba y más arriba, los escalones en todas partes bellos y completes; y tras caminar por lo que parecían horas, perdieron la vista de la figura de Elrons, la túnica roja desvaneciéndose de la vista allá arriba.  
\- PADRE!-  
Los tres hallaron fuerzas en el miedo y se precipitaron tras él, y de repente…  
Estaban en una plataforma abierta, en la misma cima de la montaña, que tallada como un arco triunfal elevaba su pico sobre sus cabezas. Y a sus pies la Tierra Media se extendía como un sueño multicolor, el azul oscuro del oeste lejano, el horizonte dorado una promesa, sombras al sur este como una larga mancha, una oleada de oscuridad. Elrond estaba allí, de pie en un alto pilar que tenía también escalinatas rodeándolo, y miraba con ojos tristes el inmenso mar al Oeste.  
En el pillar estaba grabado un símbolo: la estrella de Earendil, a la derecha una ola, a la izquierda una media luna.  
No, pensó Arien de pronto, Una canopia, una ola.  
Elrond y Elros, la Canopia de Estrella, el Oleaje de Estrellas. Uno quieto y otro en movimiento, hermanos gemelos separados por un destino más grande que el mundo o la muerte.  
\- Bienvenidos al Santuario del Celebdil.- dijo Elrond con voz lejana, formal. Demasiado lejana, allí con el viento salvaje de las alturas arrastrándola. Cerca, demasiado cerca estaba el Rojo Caradhras como una amenaza, y la niebla de las estribaciones cubrían la imagen de todo lo cercano. Sólo se podía mirar a lo lejos, y podía ver como una refulgiente gema al oeste Rivendel, zafiro en esmeraldas: al este, el dorado círculo con corazón de plata, Lothlórien, su luz como el sol en el agua.  
Elrond se quedó de pie solo, los ojos perdidos en el Oeste. Oraba a los Vala? Pensaba en su esposa? A sus padres? Recordaba a su hermano? Estaba tan lejos, lejos de sus hijos, de Arien, y cuando el viento lo envolvió ellos sintieron miedo por él, por la tristeza en sus ojos, pero no se atrevían a interrumpirlo ni con un pensamiento.  
\- Elros. Meldir…Im mîl le…Namarie…- (Elros, hermano, tea mo… Adiós…)  
Elrond se secó los ojos y de repente fue consciente de que Arien se había puesto de pie de su lado en le pilar, mientras abajo podía oír a los gemelos discutiendo si podían ver o no el vestido rojo de Arwen desde allí.  
\- Arien?-  
Ella miraba al Oeste con los ojos fijos en el horizonte.  
\- Podemos ver Valinor desde aquí, mi señor? Tol Erëssea, quizá?-   
Elrond se rió de su inocencia.- No, querida mía. Ni siquiera con una torre diez veces más alta. Los Valar han puesto un velo entre ellos y el mundo: ningún nuevo Earendil podrá alcanzarlos jamás. – dijo, una mano yendo inconscientemente a sostener su cintura, de pie los dos en ese pilar sin barandas a merced del viento. La altura era impresionante, pero las nueves a los pies daban la impression de seguridad.  
\- Oh.- dijo ella, su voz decepcionada. Elrond sonrió, viendo su cabello agitarse en el viento como una red de ganchos de cobre.   
Su presencia me da ánimos. Quisiera alcanzarlos y acariciarlos, aquí, y sentirlos como un consuelo, quizá besarlos como un guerrero antiguo antes de ir a la batalla envalentonado por una promesa de amor…  
Pero un rayo del sol muriente se reflejó en Vilya, y Elrond record: allá en el sur, en la Torre Blanca de Isengard, había un Mago observándolos.  
Elrond hizo descender a Arien, y yendo al mismo borde del abismo, dio la espalda al Oeste y fijó su mirada en el este, en donde profundo en la densa floresta de Mirkwood una mancha sombría crecía…  
Sus ojos grises se aceraron, y frunció el ceño.  
Es el momento. AHORA.  
El sol se ponía rojo e iracundo en el horizonte marino, creando largas sombras sobre la tierra a los pies de Elrond, en donde él enfrentaba la oscuridad creciente, su espalda al sol, allí quieto valerosamente. Las sombras de Mirkwood crecían, malvadas pero solitarias, mientras que un rayo de luz crecía y crecía en Lothlórien, hasta que los árboles, como una lámpara dorada inundada de luz no pudieron contenerla más y un rayo dorado y cristalino se disparó al cielo, poderoso y cegador. Como relámpagos al sur, la Torre Blanca de Isengard se inundó con la fría luz del Primer Istari, y Elrond se irguió solo, y en silencio alzó las manos, el viento súbito tomando la fuerza de un huracán a su alrededor, la luz azul de Vilya bañándolo mientras sus hijos oraban con él a los pies del pilar.  
Y Arien, medio olvidada esperó en la escalinata aferrada a la roca, sus ojos aliviados cuando el blanco poder de Isengard creó espirales de luz en el cielo.  
Elrond alzó una mano lentamente, y los copos de nieve se elevaron en el viento como diminutos cisnes blancos, viento violento y espeso como agua. El poder de Vilya se condensó en un pilar de pura luz azul, atravesando el aire, directo hacia la primera estrella de la tarde, el majestuoso Vingilot.  
\- Padre…- rogó Elrond en el viento, su mano tendida, en Quenya.- Dame fuerza. – Elbereth…- rogó, los ojos cerrados.- Concédeme poder…-   
El viento arrancó la nieve de las rocas, desnudando al Celebdil como un cuchillo de acero. Y Arien, tratando de apartarse el pelo de los ojos dilatados, vio en la luz azul que envolvía a Elrond un resplandor que no podía ser resistido; y cuando la luz blanca, azul y dorada inundó el cielo, transformaron la noche naciente en un día de oro y plata.  
El sol murió en sangre y fuego.  
Y en el mismo momento, en el corazón de la oscuridad, estalló un nuevo sol, potente como el primer fuego de Arda, poderoso y limpio e imparable como un incendio, llenando la noche de luz…  
Elrond se mordió el labio y Vilya respondió, la luz cada vez más intensa.  
En Lothlorien, Galadriel cerró los ojos, segura y sostenida por los brazos del poderoso y amante Celeborn, y Narya llenó Lórien con su poder blanco y dorado puro como agua.  
Y en la lejana Isengard, el más poderoso de los hechiceros, blancas ropas agitándose a su alrededor, alzó su cetro en el nido de negrura de su Torre, y la luz blanca se convirtió en una cascada.  
Y en las mismas puertas de Dol Guldur, un anciano y desgastado hechicero, alzó su propio bastón de madera áspera, y la luz roja estalló en su mano , la llamarada inundando la sombra, quemándola, enfrentándo la inmensa oscuridad que se alzaba sobre el bosque, más grande que los árboles, más grande que cualquier cosa…  
\- Vuelve a la Nada, Sombra!- gritó Gandalf, su voz penetrante.- LA MAÑANA HA LLEGADO!!-  
La oscuridad se encogió, y gruñó, y tentáculos de oscuridad reptaron intentando ocultarse de la luz quemante y del Istari. La luz era demasiado intensa, y huyó, testeando primero el Oeste: pero el muro de oro y plata, la mágica barrera de agua que Nenya crease en la mano de Galadriel y Celeborn lo frenó, cegadora e hiriente.  
Testetó el Sur, pero Saruman, cetro en la mano, blanco helado rodeándolo, lo combatió sin dudar.  
Y entonces la Sombra testeó el Norte, a través de las Montañas Nubladas, y Elrond emitió un quejido y cayó de rodillas.  
\- PADRE!-  
La sombra se acercó, y Elrond apretó los dientes, mano en un puño, temblando, y manteniendo a Vilya, azul barrera del viento, protegiendo el Norte y las tierras tras él. La Comarca, Bree, Fornost, Emyn Muin, Mithlond…  
And when doves fly I think of love  
As in this world I've learned to see  
Can you believe the sight  
Like doves clear and white  
In full flower  
And we learn to love and be loved  
Molding for one and all for none  
Women who share and men with the care for one world  
Where the white doves can fly  
Por aquí no pasarás, Sauron. Vuélvete a la Nada y a Oscuridad de donde saliste!!  
NO CREO QUE PUEDAS DETENERME, PEQUEÑO PEREDHIL. ISTARIS PODRIAN TRATAR… UN NOLDOR QUE HA VISTO LOS ARBOLES, QUIZAS, PERO TÚ, DEBIL MEDIASANGRE?

DEBIL… TU PADRE TE ABANDONO TU MADRE TE ABANDONO TU MAESTRO TE ABANDONO TU HERMANO TE ABANDONO TU SEÑOR TE ABANDONO TU ESPOSA TE ABANDONO Y UNO DE TUS HIJOS…. LO PERDERAS PARA SIEMPRE…  
La mandíbula de Elrond se perló con una gota de sangre, los ojos contraídos, mientras le daba voz a cada nombre en su memoria, llamando el poder de todos sus antepasados con voz ahogada, resistiendo… tratando de resistir…  
El Celebdil se cubiró de nubes oscuras, borrando todas las estrellas, salvo una.  
Earendil, padre mío, ilumina mi camino… Elwing, madre mía, guíame… la sangre de Beren y Luthien que enfrentaron una oscuridad aún más grande y vencieron…. La sangre de Idril y Tuor que cruzaron el fuego y la destrucción y la misma muerte juntos… por el Círculo de Melian… por el poder de Turgon… por el corazón de Fingolfin…  
Y rojo de repente en la noche, rojo a su lado, y un aura de poder y venganza e ira….  
Elrond se enderezó, su tunica restallando como un látigo, y la sombra retrocedió herida y asustada por el poder y la furia en la profundidad de esos ojos de acero.  
\- DE VUELTA A LA OSCURIDAD, SOMBRA DE SAURON!- gritó, el azul inundando todo como fuego.- ATRÁS!!-  
La sombra se desvaneció en el mismo momento en que Elrond se desplomó, inconsciente, en los brazos de sus hijos, como si toda vida se hubiera extinguido en él. La luz de Vilya se desvaneció, y su mano cayó en el suelo, vacía y desnuda, y en donde el espíritu de los Noldor y la voluntad de los humanos había ardido, en donde un Alto Rey había hablado, ahora sólo quedaba un exhausto, deshecho medioelfo con el cabello empapado en sudor y todo el dolor del mundo en su rostro.  
\- Padre!-  
\- Padre, abre los ojos!-  
\- Mi Señor, por favor!!-   
Elrond apenas pudo obedecer, su respiración un susurro. Y vio los rostros asustados y anonadados de Elladan y Elrohir, y el de Arien, pálido de miedo, la mano de Elrond entre las suyas.  
Y vio, a través de las pesadas ropas, un resplandor entre los los senos de la joven, un brillo rojizo, caliente como un verdadero corazón.  
El Corazón de Fingolfin, el tesoro de Gondolin oyó mi súplica…  
… pero cómo?

Elrond cerró los ojos, y un pensamiento incongruente fue a su mente, antes de perder el conocimiento.

Ella no dejaba marcas en la nieve…  
Oh, Elbereth, que estúpido he sido… 

White Dove  
© Tenkuu no Escaflowne


	8. Desde Dol Guldur

Doce Noches en Rivendel

 

Capítulo Ocho

Desde Dol Guldur

Who Wants To Live Forever

Comienzos de la Primavera

 

El invierno había terminado, y la primavera de la derrota vino lenta y agridulce.

Elrond estaba conveleciente, pesadas mantas de lana cubriendo sus piernas mientras descansaba en los días que se entibiaban de a poco recostado en las terrazas   
de Rivendel, el rumor del Bruienen como una canción de cuna, el susurro de las cascadas sereno vigilando sobre su amo exhausto. Arwen se había desesperado   
cuando Glorfindel regresó con el Señor de Rivendel pálido y lacio, temblando por el inmenso poder gastado que lo había dejado tembloroso y débil como un   
anciano. 

Pero como el aire quieto lentamente se transforma en brisa y luego en viento con las estaciones, el frío se iba, y con la primavera. Elrond revivía, lenta pero seguramente recuperándose, la vida volviendo a las puntas de sus dedos, devolviéndole brillo a sus ojos, mientras la primavera hacía florecer el valle y liberaba al Bruienen del hielo del invierno para que volviera a fluir, rápido y espumoso, al encuentro del verano.  
Mithrandir había descansado unos días en la casa, pero espoleado por el poder de Narya, ya estaba de nuevo en sus viajes, prometiendo regresar para el Equinoccio de Primavera. Elladan y Elrohir, de regreso de la salvaje batalla en Dol Guldur, milagrosamente intactos, también había partido hacia el Norte con Estel, en sus vagabundeos en el Norte.

Arien no había regresado después de separarse de la comitiva antes de entrar al Valle.

Saruman había fallado: el Oscuro Señor había regresado a Mordor. Solamente habían ganado tiempo: para él o para ellos, estaba por verse.

Elrond dormía, mitad en los sueños de un hombre, mitad en la vigilia onírica de los elfos. Pensaba y soñaba a la vez, y mientras su espíritu se recuperaba, exilió toda preocupación, toda ansiedad, para curarse.

Excepto una.

 

El Corazón Escarlata.

 

“ Y fue así que el corazón de Fingolfin fue robado y llevado a Angband para ser el juguete de Melkor. Pero el hijo del Alto Rey de los Elfos asesinado, Turgon, Señor de Gondolin, cabalgó para reclamar el corazón de su padre, y después de enterrarlo, lo tomó como su símbolo: el Corazón Escarlata, corona de Gondolin, el Valle Secreto. Turgon hizo que los más hábiles artífices entre los Noldor de Gondolin trabajasen un año entero, y finalmente lograron crear una piedra roja que podía latir y pulsar junto al propio corazón de Turgon. Y él lo hizo su símbolo, que sólo Idril celebrindal, la sabia y hermosa hija del rey usó luego...”

 

 

Elrond cerró el libro y se recostó en su otomana.

Fuck.

Esto es lo que has estado buscando, mi querida Arien?

Cómo llegó el Corazón Escarlata a las manos de tu familia? Eres acaso descendiente del Humano Tuor, como yo lo soy? Pero no dejas señales en la nieve... hay   
algo de élfico en ti como en Estel, algún antepasado?

Eso es lo que me atrae a ti?

No me gustan los enigmas sin resolver, mensajera. Así que vueleve acá. Ya. Ahora: me has llamado tu señor: por lo tanto, esta es mi orden.

VEN.

 

El galope de Elfaroth resonó ligero en el viento, y varias semanas luego, Elrond, que escuchaba a Arwen leerle en voz alta en su estudio, alzó una mano para imponerle silencio. Se levantó, con el susurro de las sedas y los terciopelos que lo abrigaban susurrando cuando se asomó al balcón, observando con mirada élfica a la jinete envuelta en un manto negro sobre su oscura montura, la bandera de cabellera anaranjada persiguiéndola mientras salpicaba cruzando las espumosas corrientes del Bruinen en su camino.

Sonrió, y suspiró.

\- Arwen.- dijo con una inescapable sonrisa, que trató de que no se reflejara en su voz. 

\- Si, Padre?- Arwen no se esforzó en hacer lo mismo.

Ella sabe que estoy interesado en la mensajera, y Elbereth, cómo está disfrutando esto...

Tarde o temprano esto va a salir en la conversación sobre su amor por Estel, lo veo venir.

\- Dile a las cocinas que tendremos un invitado para la cena. Que hagan algo sabroso y contundente, quieres?-

\- * sonrisita juguetona* Sí, Padre.-

\- Y haz que el visitante venga a verme de inmediato en cuanto haya llegado.-

\- Sí, Padre, te traeré a Arien.-

\- Arwen?-

\- Sí?-

\- Debería cambiarme el manto por el azul?-

\- QUÉ?-

\- Nada! Ve.-

 

 

Era como antes. Arien allí de pie, muy modosita, carta en la mano, cara muy seria, de negro de pies a cabeza, el cabello recogido, y el Señor de Rivendel sentado a su masivo escritorio, tiara y manto exudando autoridad.

Viento del balcón abierto hizo que hilos de negro y fuego flotasen en la quietud de la habitación, los únicos movimientos en esas figuras inmóviles, entre sus memorias.

Recuerdos de la oscuridad ocultando un abrazo apasionado, de labios sobre labios perdidos en un segundo: una flor cortada dejada caer en el sendero y olvidada. 

Sus ojos se encontraron, y ella bajó los suyos.

\- Le Suilon, heru amín. Vengo con cartas de Minas Tirith e Isengard para su alteza.-

Se sintió como una bofetada el modo en que ella retrocedió involuntariamente cuando la mano de Elrond tomó la mano que depositaba las cartas en la suave   
madera del escritorio: pero Elrond no soltó la muñeca que sostenía, y se levantó, rodeando el escritorio para quedarse allí de pie frente a ella.

Arien alzó la vista a los ojos fijos e intensos del señor de Rivendel, una mirada que no por ser cálida era menos demandante, que no por ser tan poderosa era   
menos intensa. Y de pronto, él atrajo su mano a sí mismo, fuerte e irresistible como el viento para atraparla en su abrazo. El manto rojo volvió a abrazarla, y su   
cabeza reposó en el hombro de Elrond, mientras él susurraba sin palabras a la muchacha que temblaba como una hoja.

Una lágrima cayó en el cabello oscuro del Peredhel.

Y ella se deslizó de su abrazo para caer en un charco a sus pies, el cabello anaranjado cubriendo sus botas, vulnerable nuca desnuda, su espinazo formando un arco bajo la tela negra mientras sollozaba incontrolablemente.

\- lo siento... no sabía... lo siento tanto... Mi Señor, nunca lo supe! Tiene que creerme! Por favor, mi Señor... perdón, perdón...-

Mi pobre mensajera.

Arriesgaste todo, sólo para descubrir que tu señor nos traicionó a todos. Nosotros, que confiamos en el mago blanco. Sobre todo tú, que trabajaste, te   
esforzaste, sufriste, luchaste por él

Si necesitara algo más para odiar a Saruman, tus lágrimas amargas y avergonzadas serían más que suficiente..

Mi pobre amor, nunca te culparía. Nos engañó a nosotros, los supuestos sabios. Cómo voy a culparte? Pensastes que haría eso?

No me llaman sabio?

De qué tienes miedo? De darte cuenta que él te envió, te usó, para seducirme, desequilibrarme, distraerme, herirme?

Mi pobre niña, ya lo sabía. Sabio como yo sea, él es más sabio: es después de todo y a pesar de todo, un Istari.

Elrond se arrodilló, y recogió a la muchacha sollozante en sus brazos. Sus manos sabían calmar y consolar como las de nadie más, y nunca antes había deseado   
tanto ser el mejor curador de la Tierra Media. Los sollozos de ella se calmaron, pero alzó ojos temerosos y avergonzados a los suyos.

Habían recuerdos en ellos.

\- Mi señor, lo siento...-

\- Cómo ibas a saber?- susurró, soltando el moño deshecho y acariciando los cabellos despeinados.- Pero yo lo sabía, mi Arien. O al menos, lo sospechaba.-

Los ojos de ella se agradaron.- Lo sabía? Pero yo nunca...!-

\- Supe en cuanto hablamos porqué Saruman te había enviado a ti, de entre todos los mensajeros. El sabía que me interesaría tanto en ti, que sin importar cuánto   
desconfiase de él, seguiría recibiéndote, y seguiría enterándose de todo lo que yo hiciera...-

Arien empalideció, con algo como horror en los ojos.

\- Fui... un instrumento de traición...-

\- No tenías cómo saberlo. Fuiste leal: tu honor está intacto. Fue tu señor quien no te fue leal a ti.- dijo rápidamente Elrond, frotando sus brazos calmándola.-   
Todo está bien... Por favor, Arien, no llores más.- dijo sentándola en una silla, y atrayendo una para sí mismo, sus rodillas casi tocándose.- Arien... responde una   
pregunta para mí, por favor.-

Ella asintió, muda, dos manchas rojas en sus mejillas traicionando su llanto.

\- Cómo fue que tu familia adquirió el Corazón Escarlata del rey Turgon de Gondolin?-

El color abandonó el rostro de ella. Se quedó mirándolo directamente a los ojos, ojos de nube volviéndose lentamente de plomo.

\- Es una herencia familiar, me dijiste, y sé que no me has mentido. Cómo? Lo sabes? Y Arien...- agregó, su voz haciéndose más grave, más íntima, más suave   
mientras colocaba sus manos de curador en los hombros de ella.- Dime porqué, no siendo una elfa, no dejas rastros en la nieve como un humano normal deja.-

Ella no respondió, apartando la vista: pero Elrond le tomó el mentón entre los dedos, forzando esa mirada de regreso a la suya, la mirada profética y poderosa   
del Lord de Imladris penetrante como una lanza, fija inescapable como una inmersión en agua fría.

\- Respóndeme, Arien! Qué te prometió Saruman! Qué viniste a buscar a Imladris? Porqué buscas tantas respuestas sobre Aman: te atreves a querer vivir para siempre, Edain? Acaso no has leído el Akallabeth, no recuerdas lo que le pasó a los descendientes de mi hermano por atreverse a soñar así...?!-

Ella huyó. En el modo en que se soltó de él y huyó del estudio, a Elrond le recordó a un pájaro huyendo del cazador.

Lo último que vio fue el ramalazo de sus cabellos, como la cola de un zorro perseguido. Y derrotado se apoyó en los puños, inclinado sobre el escritorio, y   
sonrió, frustrado.

Casi te atrapo. Casi lo logro, tu barrera de hielo y humor derretida por lágrimas y vergüenza. Alcancé a rozar tus secretos con la punta de mis dedos, toqué tu   
corazón por un segundo. Lo vi en tus ojos.

No viniste aquí sólo por tus cartas o mis libros. 

Viniste por mí, porque soy un curador. Y lo que sea que deseas o necesitas de mí lo tendrás, aunque tengas tanto miedo. Curaré ese dolor en tus ojos aunque sea lo último que haga: antes de guerrero, lord, elfo u hombre, soy curador.

 

Esperaré.

 

 

\- De veras, de veras y muy de veras, me debes una canción.- dijo Arwen con un mohín, antes de relajarse en una sonrisa. Estaba muy hermosa en un vestido de raso violeta, los magníficos cabellos coronados de nardos: Arien, en cambio, parecía una corneja en su severo uniforme, y una arruga en su entrecejo decía claramente que aunque no había podido negarse al pedido de la dama de Rivendel de bajar a cenar, hubiera preferido quedarse escondida bajo su cama. Ahora estaba sentada entre ella y el amable Glorfindel, que malinterpretando su expresión por cansancio, le echó una ojeada precautoria a la hija de Elrond.

Elrohir y Elladan cruzaron miradas desconcertadas también ante el silencio de la mensajera, y luego ojearon a su padre, que comía con calma, sin prestar atención al malhumor de la enviada. Sin embargo, cuando estaba bebiendo su vino, Elrohir captó una rápida mirada del señor de Imladris por encima del borde de la copa, una mirada que estaba cargada de humor, interés... y determinación?

Mi padre se ve más vivo y contento y ella parece haberse comido un limón pegado a un ladrillo? Pero qué está psando acá?

Arien se sobrepuso a su humor con un esfuerzo, asintiendo y sonriéndole a la Dama, que le ponía más del budincito en el plato, algo que a la mensajera solía gustarle mucho. Eso le dio una excusa para concentrarse en su comida, algunos mechones de cabello ocultando sus ojos.

\- También deseo volver a escucharte, Arien. Cuándo fue la última vez que cantaste para mí? No recuerdo.- dijo Elrond con intención. Arien se atoró inmediatamente, y como eso es algo que a los elfos rara vez les ocurre, pasaron unos momentos antes de que Lindir dejara su asiento al otro lado del salón, viniera a golpearle la espalda y a darle un vaso de agua.

Glorfindel, notando la expresión de diversión malvada de su señor, le echó una mirada de disgusto, pero Elrond lo ignoró y continuó con su comida, al parecer   
divirtiéndose muchísimo. Y la verdad Glorfindel, aunque le molestara que se dedicara a molestar a la viajera, tampoco podía enojarse mucho: habían pasado muchos, muchos años desde la última vez que había visto al Señor de Rivendel sonreír así.

\- Escuché que habían acabado con un escuadrón de orcos en los Túmulos, Elladan?- dijo volviéndose al gemelo mayor, que comía sin dejar de mirar con curiosidad a su padre.- Es cierto?-

\- Por estas manitos. Un grupo grande intentó huir de Dol Guldor tan pronto Padre, la abuela y Mithrandir acabaron con su parte. Estaban desorganizados y fue fácil rodearlos: Estel y nosotros tuvimos una buena casa. Corté al menos cincuenta orejas de orco para hacerle un collar a mi hermanita...-

\- Eww... Elladan!- gruñó Arwen, mientras su hermano empezaba a comer con toda intención setas con aspecto de orejas.

\- Muchas de las oscuras creaturas de Dol Guldur huyeron en todas direcciones. Me temo que por un tiempo ni Mirkwood, ni Rohan, ni incluso la Comarca, serán seguros para viajar. Es inevitable, pero me preocupo por esos amables lugares.- dijo Elrohir pensativamente, entibiando su vino en la mano. 

\- Como dijiste, es inevitable, así que lo mejor que podemos hacer es ayudarlos a resolverlo.- dijo Elrond, una vez más el severo Lord. – Pero es cierto que por un tiempo los caminos serán muy inseguros.- agregó, mirando a Arien fijamente, que no respondió su mirada, aunque contestó, la vista fija en su tenedor.

\- Será riesgoso, posiblemente.- dijo pasivamente.- Pero alguien tiene que hacerlo.-

\- Puedes cabalgar al Sur con nosotros. Estel planea ir, y lo acompañaremos. – Elladan sonrió alegremente, ignorando la irritada ojeada de su padre.- Además no   
eres mala peleando... si vienen los orcos por tus cartitas, los mandaremos de vuelta a patadas.-

\- Será un honor escoltarte, Arien.- dijo Elrohir con calidez. Elrond sintió que le venía una neuralgia, pero Arien, aunque asentía educadamente, parecía muy lejana.

No te vayas todavía. Escucha mi voz, y quédate conmigo, angel. No vages más sola...

 

 

Después de la cena, los elfos de Rivendel se reunieron en el salón del Fuego, la sala de música y reunión. Allí, Arwen repitió su petición, incluso si Arien se veía algo insegura. Elrond se sentó y los escuchó corear canciones viejas y nuevas con los elfos del Último Hogar, incluso un dueto ruidoso con Elrohir sobre lo tonto que podía ser el amor. Elrond guardó silencio, pero no puedo disfrutar la animación del salón: sospechaba que Arien no estaba de un humor festivo, y que sus hijos la utilizaran como caja de música le irritaba, pero no quería interrumpir y darle una excusa para irse a su cuarto. Sospechaba que si se iba, a la mañana siguiente partiría con el sol.

Sin mezclarse con la animación reinante, Elrond se quedó en silencio en un rincón por largo rato. De a poco se dio cuenta que Arien, que evitaba mirarlo, se sonrojaba levemente cada vez que sentía sus ojos en ella: y bajó la vista, conforme sólo con escucharla cantar.

Ya habían vaciado las botellas y las velas empezaban a agotarse cuando en un silencio, Elrond habló, su voz sobresaltando a los que habían olvidado que estaba allí.

\- Arien?- dijo él, tan suavemente como podía.

\- Sí, mi señor?- su tono era cauto.

\- Conoces la canción de Maglor a la muerte de Celegorm? Querría oírla, ahora.- 

\- Pero es... un poco triste.- dijo ella, voz alto tensa.

\- Canta para mí.- Era una orden. Con sus ojos en las llamas murientes de la chimenea, como espejos del color de sus cabellos, ella cantó. Y su voz era tan triste   
como la canción: y Elrond la miró, y se mordió los labios, sintiendo el calor de ese fuego derritiendo el hielo en sus venas...

 

There's no time for us  
There's no place for us  
What is this thing that builds our dreams and slips away from us?  
Who wants to live forever?  
There's no chance for us  
It's all decided for us  
This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us  
Who wants to live forever?  
Touch my tears with your lips  
Touch my word with your fingertips  
And we can have forever  
And we can love forever  
Forever is ours today  
Who wants to live forever?  
Who waits forever anyway?

 

 

Esa fue la última canción de la noche, sino triste, lo suficientemente melancólica para enviar a los elfos a sus sueños vigilantes. Todos los elfos dejaron el salón de la música, reino de Vána, para entregarse a los sueños de Irmo: todos, menos uno. 

Y cuando Elrond se levantó al fin de su silla, vio a Arien, oscura entre los elfos, ir a la terraza, sola.

La siguió, en silencio. No podía evitarlo más de lo que el agua podía evitar caer por las cascadas que ornaban el valle. Con el primer paso, su don de profecía, el   
sentido del destino que corría por sus venas gracias a Melian la Maia, le dijo que iniciaba un camino que era importante, era poderoso, un sendero que cambiaría todo: pero el hombre en él no tenía miedo ya, no sentía aprensión ya, e iba al encuentro de lo que le deparasen los hados sin más dudas. No era el primero de su linaje en arriesgarlo todo por amor.

Aguardó en silencio, la luna poniéndose tras las montañas. Cuando la luz de plata se ocultó al fin, recortando agudos los árboles, Arien habló en un susurro al señor de Imladris que aguardaba en el umbral de la terraza.

\- Intentaba darme una lección, mi señor.- dijo con amargura. Elrond se sorprendió a su ira: Arien era la dama serena que siempre lo desafiaba con humor, no con furia. Pero la voz de ella era triste y desolada, y en la casi absoluta negrura de la noche, apenas podía distinguir su figura oscura. 

Avanzó, y se quedó a su lado, observando el blanco perfil coronado de fuego. Había intenso y antiguo dolor en los ojos claros. Había dolor incluso en el cuello arqueado...

\- No, pequeña mía. Quería que supieras del dolor que el amor de lo efímero nos provoca: cómo nuestra existencia tiene tristezas que ustedes los mortales no conocen...-

\- Pero las conozco, mi señor.- la voz de ella era fiera y herida. Elrond sintió inmensa compasión al ver brillar lágrimas en sus pestañas.

\- Arien...-

\- Por favor, mi señor. No puedo ofrecerle las respuestas que busca... no deseo hacerlo.-

\- Arien, te quiero. No soporto verte sufrir así. Dime. Encontraré la forma de ayudarte.- dijo Elrond, su mano firme en su hombro.- Háblame sobre el corazón de Tur...-

\- NO QUIERO!- gritó ella de pronto, volteándose, los ojos dilatados, y su inesperada violencia lo hizo retroceder, y dándose cuenta que había besado a esa   
mujer, había sanado a esa mujer, había conocido a esa mujer es muchos cambios de estaciones, había discutido, reído y cuidado a esa mujer, y aún no la conocía. 

De pronto supo porqué ella había logrado salir viva de los más peligrosos senderos de la Tierra Media, porqué se atrevía a servir al más poderoso de los Istaris. 

Había poder en su furia, y acero, y también una decisión inamovible.

\- Me lo dirás. Soy un descendiente de Turgon, me lo debes.- ordenó Elrond irguiéndose, su voz un trueno. Nunca nadie se atrevía desobedecerlo. Nunca nadie siquiera cuestionaba una orden suya. Pero Arien lo miró a la cara, y de repente siseó en voz baja y temible.

\- No lo recuerdo. Soy un mensajeri de Isengard, no puedes ordenarme nada. No te sirvo ni te pertenezco ni te he jurado lealtad, PEREDHEL.-  
Elrond había enfrentado a Sauron mismo, y el orgullo de su raza Noldor, siempre tan cerca de la superficie, estalló.

\- No te atrevas a hablarme así, mujer mortal!!-

Los dos ardían, la tormenta y el fuego enfrentándose en un incendio incontrolable. Pero Elrond no era solo un Noldor orgulloso; era también un compasivo Teleri y un sabio Maia. Y tan rápido como se había irritado su rostro se suavizó, sus ojos nublados, y habló en un ssurro, moviendo la cabeza.

\- Lo siento, No quería... mi enojo me dominó. Arien, sólo quiero ayudar. Necesito ayudarte. No soy un idiota, Arien... sé que buscas algo en mis libros, sé que buscas una respuesta con Saruman. Se qué tienes miedo de preguntarme, pero no hay nada que no puedas confiarme, Arien. Necesito saber porqué portas uno de los tesoros de mi familia.-

La mirada de Arien bajó al suelo, pero Elrond pudo ver las nuevas lágrimas aunque tratase de ocultarlas, y le dolieron.

\- Lo siento. Precisamente ahora que sé... ahora que entiendo... no... puedo.- susurró, tanto dolor en su voz que las manos de Elrond le dolieron por el deseo de abrazarla.

\- Arien, por favor. No me hagas suplicar. Pensé que confiabas en mí.-

\- Mi señor...- dijo ella, y se mordió los labios.- Debo irme. Es mejor que me vaya...-

\- No! No puedes! Vas a volver al servicio de Saruman a pesar de todo?-

\- Sí.- dijo ella con voz que ahora temblaba un poco.- Sirvo a Gondor también, mi señor, y nadie puede dejar el servicio del Mago Blanco sin... motivos. Tengo que continuar... pero lo mantendré informado, mi señor.-

\- Arien...- Elrond miró al horizonte, temor en su gesto.- Si él sospecha siquiera que te has vuelto un doble agente, no sé qué podría hacerte...-

\- Tomaré ese riesgo. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.- susurró ella, empezando a caminar hacia el salón. Pero Elrond extendió un brazo y sujetó su manga, y esos ojos insondables se clavaron en los suyos.

\- Quieres algo de él, verdad? Qué te prometió ese desgraciado?-

\- Responderá mi pregunta... pronto.- dijo ella directamente, voz sin emoción ninguna.- Y entonces seré libre.-

\- Libre? Porqué suena tan ominoso? 

No puedo dejarla ir con él...

...y no quiero!

\- Quédate aquí. No vendrá a buscarte.-

\- No.-

\- Quédate aquí, mujer obstinada! Yo responderé tus preguntas aunque tenga que releer la biblioteca entera!-

\- No!-

\- PORQUÉ NO?-

\- Porque... me odiarás...- gimió ella al fin, soltándose de su mano de un tirón. Pero esta vez, Elrond no la dejó huir. La tomó en sus brazos, y la besó, con la furia   
y el dolor de la discusión mezclado en la pasión de su beso, su impotencia y su angustia una barrrera de exasperación que tensaba sus músculos. Y Arien se tensó   
también, y luchó, pero el Señor de Imladris no estaba más acostumbrado a ser rechazado que a ser vencido, y al fin ella tembló en sus brazos, respondiendo con igual fuego y necesidad, e igual desesperada inseguridad. En la oscura terraza, los dos se aferraron el uno al otro y se besaron con una pasión que no podían controlar, corazones latiendo frenéticos, aliento agitado, ansiosos como los rápidos en el deshielo, sedientos el uno del otro como dos condenados. 

Te amo. Es loco, es estúpido, es imposible, pero te amo, y ahora que te he besado, ahora que sé lo que es besar a alguien que amas, jamás te dejaré ir, aunque tuviera que enfrentarme al mismo Ilúvatar. 

Ahora sé lo que yo, supuestamente tan sabio, ignoré tantos años: algo que el más modesto de los hombres sabe bien... que al encontrarte, me encuentro a mí mismo al fin. 

Ahora sé porqué demoré mi partida de estas costas tanto tiempo... te estaba esperando. Era tan fácil ser sabio, estando solo.

Necesitaba aprender a amar. Y he esperado tantos años incontables por tu beso. No seas mezquina con ellos. Dámelos todos, todos... esperé tantos años para   
volverme hombre al fin, congelado en el tiempo, y ahora me siento vivo de nuevo. Así que no me quites esto... no huyas de mí, nunca más... te necesito...   
necesito esto... necesito mucho más que esto...

 

Y ella huyó. Elrond, en silencioso dolor, gritó su nombre al verla huir a los establos, sin una palabra, como si la persiguieran todos los Nazgul juntos. Elrond no la persiguió, no extendió una mano, y se quedó allí viendo a Elfaroth cruzar el vado veloz como un relámpago oscuro en las sombras. Se quedó allí, viendola abandonar Rivendel, y a él.

Rumbo a Isengard, al peligro, quizá la muerte.

Elrond alzó la vista al cielo, y suspiró, los labios aún húmedos. Sobre él, las estrellas brillaban aún en el cielo llamado el más claro de la Tierra Media.   
Elbereth... ahora sé porqué Elros eligió ser un hombre.

Y allí, exhilarante y doloroso, el sonido de las cascadas lo envolvió como un poema de emoción vibrante, algo que jamás había sentido antes.

Estoy vivo, al fin.

Duele...

Ahora entiendo mejor a los Hombres... quién quisiera sentir esto para siempre?

Quén puede querer vivir para siempre?

 

 

Who wants to live forever?  
© Queen.


	9. Desde Lothlorien

Capítulo Nueve  
Desde Lothlórien  
Aniron  
Mediados de la Primavera

 

Al fin la estación había cumplido con todas sus promesas. Radiantes mares de flores cubrían todo el valle, vibrante como nunca antes, inundando desde las mismas escalinatas hasta el horizonte en las colinas. Azul brillante, lavanda luminoso, tímido rosa, amarillo oro, verde esmeralda, rojo radiente decoraban cada rincón, incluso en lugares en donde los elfos no recordaban haber sembrado flores. Se reflejaban en el Bruinen como un derrame de color mágico con un cielo pálido y seoñoliento encima: y las abejas se movían ruidosas y entusiastas en sus tareas. Incluso las mariposas, antes blancas, ahora exhibían mil colores y diseños, vivos y brillantes, y animadas, a veces entrando por las ventanas y posándose en los libros del Señor del Valle.  
Y Arwen, la Dama de Imladris, tenía una buena idea de porqué la primavera era tan brillante esta vez, incluso con un tiempo un poco frío para la estación.  
\- Ada?-  
\- Sí, mi querida?-

 

Los libros habían quedado de lado: Arwen no se quejaba, considerando todo el tiempo que habían tenido esclavizado a su padre. Elron volvía de un paseo en su potro blanco, el cabello aún desordenado, trenzas sueltas y libres, el rostro tostado por el viento, una sonrisa nueva en sus labios, tenue y misteriosa, un brillo en sus ojos que hablaba de vida. Elrond nunca había sido un hombre afectuoso, pero su mano áspera por la rienda echó el cabello azabache de su hija atrás, y luego le acarició la mejilla con la ternura que Arwen recordaba de su más lejana infancia.  
\- Estás de muy buen humor desde que acabó el invierno, adar.- dijo ella, tomando la mano de él entre las suyas.  
\- Así es.- dijo él, dejando el manto rojo de terciopelo tirado sobre una silla y yendo a inspirar la fragancia de las gardenias, profudad y coloridas en su terraza, toda su postura enérgica y libre, dejando a la brisa jugar con su cabello y ropas sueltas. Ido estaba el pesado brocado de las ropas formales: como si se liberase de su carga, el Señor de Rivendel en esos días elegía simples túnicas de curador de algodón.  
\- Padre... dónde está Arien? Porqué no ha vuelto? Ya casi pasa la estación...Acaso tuvieron una discusión?- sugirió al fin en un susurro, aunque sus ojos intensos seguían clavados en los anchos hombros de su padre, que estana muy quieto.  
Pero el Señor de Rivendel se giró al fin, una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.  
\- No discuto con nadie, querida. Excepto Estel. A veces. Con cierta frecuencia.- agregó tras un momento.- Pero ciertamente espero que ella venga pronto. Tenemos algunos... diálogos inconclusos que me gustaría llevar a su fin natural.- acabó, un retintín en su voz que era totalmente nuevo para Arwen.

I wish, no more tears  
To come soon  
In this night I want you, I need you  
I can unfold my wings  
And flap the best I could  
But I'm still, still for your love.

\- Elrohir, CÁLLATE!!- ladró Elrond tras que la melodía flotase en la brisa desde los jardines, sin cambiar de posición ni expresión, haciendo que Arwen casi perdiese pie por la sorpresa del cambio entre su postura relajada y el volumen de su voz, que parecía penetrar las paredes.  
Elrohir, que había estado templando el arpa y cantando muy bajito junto a la fuente al otro lado de la casa, principal, se encogió mientras las palomitas que se habían acercado arrullando salían despavoridas.

Elrond se reclinó en el balcón después del bramido, pasando una mano por su cabello con un gesto tan brusco, apoyándose en los codos con tan poca gracia, que Arwen se quedó desconcertada. Era ese hombre cambiante, enérgico, inquieto su sereno y reflexivo padre? Adónde se había ido su gracia, su tristeza, su rutinaria calma? Estaba tan cambiado últimamente... tan irritable, tan contento a veces, su rostro tan expresivo...  
Estaba tan inquieto. Como si esperase algo. Como si buscara algo. Como si...  
Está...?

 

\- Ay, por favor, hannelleth. Has estado leyendo otra vez esas viejas novelas halethianas que le gustaban a Madre? El día que papá se consiga una amante, que como las botas de Estel.-  
\- Elrohir... no crees que Padre ha estado demasiados años solo ya? – Elladan, que curioseaba su conversación recostado en el borde de la fuente mientras los hermanos se paseaban y secreteaban en la tarde, se puso las manos tras la cabeza, disfrutando del sol de primavera.- Si al fin tener compañía hace que nos grite menos, yo no me opongo. No sería ni el primer ni el último elfo que disfruta a un humano mientras duran.-  
\- Mientras... Elladan!- bramó Arwen, no muy diferente a su padre.  
\- Estoy de acuerdo con Elladan, y eso es una novedad.- dijo Elrohir sentándose junto a su gemelo, que jugueteaba con el agua como un colegial, casi haciendo olvidar el letal guerrero que era.- Pero creo que si Padre quisiera compañía, buscaría a una dama élfica como Madre, posiblemente una Noldor; dudo que se fijara en una humana, por mucho que le simpatice la Dama Arien. –   
\- Y el Caradhras se ve más caliente que él.-  
\- ELLADAN! POR EL AMOR DE ELBERETH!!-  
\- Sí, yo también podía haber pasado mi inmortalidad sin ese comentario!-  
\- Bueno, no es eso lo que estábamos discutiendo?-  
\- Hablaba de Padre enamorándose de Arien de un modo romántico, no de un quickie, elfo cerdo!- gritó Arwen, dándole un manotazo a su hermano, que gracia élfica o no casi acabó con él dentro de la fuente.  
-Mira, quienquiera que dijo que los elfos nos enamorábamos una vez en la vida no era elfo, eso te lo concedo. Yo me enamoro dos veces al día, tres los domingos. Pero el lazo entre Padre y Madre fue consagrado ante los Valar, y aunque ella se haya ido hace tanto tiempo, Padre jamás ha mirado siquiera a otra elfa... yo no digo que no pueda sentirse interesado y tener alguna aventura, pero digo que no lo parece.-  
dijo Elladan, muy razonablemente para ser él. Elrohir, que no parecía nada azorado con el tema, se frotó el mentón pensativo.  
\- Hay un motivo porqué los elfos no se vuelven a casar. Madre está en Valinor: Padre sigue casado. No creo que lo haya olvidado.-  
\- Pero lleva siglos solos! No sienten pena por él?-  
\- Tú crees que ellos ya... con Arien? En serio?-  
\- Bueno.- dijo Elrohir.- La última vez ella se fue bastante de prisa. Quizá Padre le hizo algún avance y ella no quería.-  
\- Crees que lla no corresponde sus sentimientos? Pero es horrible! Es espantoso! Cómo podría no corresponderle? Padre es el hombre más bueno, más sufrido, más...!-  
\- Hermanita, deja esas novelas. En serio.-  
\- No podemos dejar que Padre esté triste! Tenemos que hacer algo!- exclamó ella, empuñando las manos con la voluntad de su raza.- Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer!-  
\- Arwen, estaba bromeando. Respeto mucho a la mensajera, y no creo que ni ella ni Ada tengan tiempo para estar perdiendo en romances, mucho menos en sexo sin sentido.-  
Elrohir soltó la risa. Arwen, en cambio, se giró a ellos en un revoleo de faldas lila, los ojos brillantes.  
\- El amor siempre encontrará el modo, incluso en los corazones más duros, imbéciles sin corazón!.-  
\- Muy bien, ya es suficiente! Te voy a quemar esas novelas!-

 

Después de salvar sus preciadas posesiones, Arwen se encontró con sola, sus parientes varones habiendo partido de cacería. No había sido realmente listo dejarla sola: nadie puede meterse en tantos problemas como una elfita con una idea fija, testigos Luthien y Aredhel.   
Quién podía entenderlo? Quién podía ayudarla a ella, y de paso, a su pobre y solitario padre? Quién, entre toda su insensible montón de parentela masculina, tenía la sensibilidad...?  
Arwen emitió una risita, y de un salto en encaramó en el balcón, metiéndose en las habitaciones de su padre de un modo que le habría ganado las famosas cejas de desaprobación de su padre de haberlo hecho. Pero quería pergamino y pluma.  
Oh, mi querido abuelito.

 

De Galadriel y Celeborn de Doriath, Señores de Lothlórien y de los Elfos Galadh, por mano de Arien de Gondor mensajera de Minas Tirith y Isengard, a Elrond, Señor de Imladris, te saludamos.  
En el nombre de Elbereth la luminosa y Manwë el sabio.  
Suilio. Elu sila a uireb Mae govannen!

Y después de los saludos, dos páginas en blanco, y al final de la segunda:  
Te desafío.- Galadriel.  
Nos lo debes.- Celeborn.

 

Elrond tuvo la gracia de no cambiar su expresión, y dejó el pergamino en la mesa sin desdoblarlo, mientras Arien se quedaba quieta tan en la puerta como era posible sin estar fuera del estudio. Manetnía los ojos bajos, su aliento aún agitado por la carrera que se había dado para traer una carta de Lorien a Imladris en ocho días a través del paso de Caradhras, más rápida que nadie.  
Elfaroth estaba agotado. No podría irse ni ese día, ni el siguiente.  
Una vez más, la Dama de Lothlorien se metía en donde nadie la había llamado: se la había enviado y la había obligado a quedarse un par de días.  
Elrond apretó los dientes. Por humillante que fuera, sus propios suegros estaban dándole permiso, empujándolo... porque sabía que el abandono de Celebrían los hacía sentirse culpables. Sabían de su soledad, sabían de su amargura... y por eso empujaban a Arien de regreso a Imladris como un alivio momentáneo, un interés pasajero, una flor efímera.  
Si comprendieran que siento por ella lo que nunca jamás pude sentir por su hija, me la enviarían tan alegremente? Con la inconsciencia elfa por aquellos de vidas más cortas, no estaban acaso usándola? Después de todo, como toda Noldor, Galadriel estaba tan acostumbrada a utilizar a la gente que ya le salía como una segunda naturaleza. Seguramente ella y Celeborn están haciendo apuestas mentales al respecto.  
Y mi pobre Arien ha venido agotándose a toda velocidad y arriesgando su vida en los riscos para traerme dos líneas de burla. Tienen suerte de que ella sea tan noble como para jamás traicionar la confianza del mensajero: si supieran que lee quenya como un nativo...  
Mi pobrecita.  
Así que me desafías, Dama de Lórien? Pues te vas a llevar uan sorpresita, bruja Noldor.  
\- Fue seguro tu viaje? Los caminos de las montañas se han vuelto inseguros esta primavera con tantas avalanchas. Y con tanta creatura oscura....- dijo calmadamente, plegando los pergaminos ofesnivos, su mirada estudiadamente lejana.   
\- No tuve ningún problema, y fue un placer viajar en tan maravillosa primavera.-  
\- Y con luna llena?-  
\- No, Ithil estaba menguante, era...- Arien se mordió los labios al ver que los ojos de Elrond le revelaban la trampa.  
\- No has parado ni para dormir. Viajaste de día y de noche.- bufó, antes de suspirar.- Me alegro que hayas regresado al fin, de todas formas.- agregó, su voz levemente más baja.   
\- No pudo negarme a la petición de la Dama de Lórien, mi señor.-  
Y apuesto que lo sabía.- Así que fuiste a Lórien-  
\- Sí, mi señor.- ni una palabra más. Estaba terriblemente tensa, y Elrond supo que si hacía el más mínimo gesto que la inquietase, como un ave posada, iba a echar a volar y sin volver.  
No voy a perder la chance que me diste, Dama de Lórien, bruja entrometida.  
Pero está tan tensa... su mano, sobre el corazón. No; sobre el Corazón Escarlata.  
Tiene miedo de que vuelva a preguntarle por él? Que se lo pida?  
Pero qué tengo que hacer para que entiendas que lo que quiero es tu corazón vivo y palpitante en vez de esa vieja piedra?  
\- Arien...- mala jugada. No pudo evitar que el ansia se filtrata en su voz, y ella dio un paso atrás, aunque sus ojos la traicionaban...  
\- PADRE! Ha llegado Mithrandir!!!- la voz de Elladan rompió la tensioón y los hizo dar un respingo, la voz de Elrohir y la risa de Arwen llegándoles desde el patio:  
\- Y no vino solo! El señor Baggings y Lord Bofur y Gloin también han venido!!- 

 

Elrond no podría haber orado por un mejorador de ambiente más efectivo. Arien hablaba khuzdul como una nativa, y cuando el enano y el hobbit se reunieron con ellos, en un momento estaban charlando e intercambiando noticias en una mezcla atroz de común, khuzdul y sindarin. Se sentaron juntos a cenar sin dejar de charlar, y mientras Arwen reía al exagerado elogio de su belleza que hacía el romántico Gloin, Elladan y Elrohir charlaban con entusiasmo sobre las últimas novedades de la Montaña Solitaria, y Elrond escuchaba a Mithrandir expandirse sobre sus viajes, robando algunas miradas a la charla de Arien con el viejo viajero hobbit, que se servía con alegría de todos los platos y probaba cada item del menú con el apetito de un guerrero robusto.  
\- Mi joven dama. No he captado su nombre....-  
\- Arien Nárendur, mensajera de Gondor, señor Baggins.- dijo Arien con mucha formalidad, como si esperase una comentario profundo sobre política o alguna pregunta de abstruosa historia. En cambio, el viajero hobbit le puso un bocado de pato bañado en salsa en frente, casi en la nariz.  
Elrond se encontró sonriendo en respuesta de cómo la sorpresa cambiaba la expresión resguardada de su mensajera. Obedientemente, se lo comió, y mientras masticaba, el hobbit le preguntó con la seriedad de un mago discutiendo filosofía.  
\- Es lo más sabroso que he probado, pero detecto algo que no conoczco en el especiado... se le ocurre qué puede ser, Arien?-   
\- Creo que es vino beórnida, evaporado en pimienta.-dijo ella tras una pausa.- Al estilo de Hithlum...- agregó, relamiéndose. El hobbit inmediatamente y sin esperar que le sirvieran colocó media pechuga de pato en el plato de Arien y media en el suyo propio y lo cubrió con salsa, empezando a comer con tanto entusiasmo que era imposible no imitarlo. Elrond se encontró dividido entre la alegría de verla comer con entusiasmo y volver a sonreír al encanto del hobbit, la irritación a saber que él sólo lograba alterarla, y una leve e inesperada vertiente física que lo tomó por sorpresa cuando la vio mordisquear y lamer una inesperadamente jugosa tartaleta de tomate.   
Vaya.  
Tantos años... y aún no estoy muerto, parece.  
Una bajo gorgorito le hizo girar la cabeza de golpe para encontrarse con Mithrandir industriosamente comiendo su plato, pero incluso con la mirada baja podía sentir el humor que irradiaba del metomentodo Istari. Conteniendo las ganas de patearlo por debajo de la mesa, Elrond se concentró en su plato también, pero sonreía.

Bilbo Baggins era encantador; divertido y cálido, y tenía mucho de qué hablar y quería escuchar mucho, también. Habían viajado senderos parecidos, y su risa era contagiosa al bromear, iluminando el rostro de Arien de un modo que Elrond nunca había visto. El rostro de Bilbo Baggins tenía las señales de la risa y la tristeza, mezcladas con sabiduría, y una curiosidad casi infantil: y esa chispa hobbit, esa capacidad que los disponía a la felicidad, y como un buen fuego, reflejaba esa viveza, atraía a la gente. Arien se dejó llevar por su conversación, y la mesa completa aplaudió la habilidad del hobbit en desvestir a una ave completa de su carne en cinco expertos cortes. La profunda risa de Mithrandir y la cristalina de los elfos se unió a las carcajadas hobbit bajo las vigas del Último Hogar, y Elrond se halló disfrutando esa reunión a pesar de todo, el azar habiendo reunido a todos los que amaba y aún le quedaban en Arda bajo ese techo, a la luz de esas lámparas.

Guardó silencio, dejando su mirada vagar por la animada cena, los rostros vivaces, y encontró la mirada tan semejante a la suya de Arwen, preguntándose porqué su hija lo miraba tan fijamente, con tanta anticipación.  
\- Arien, espero que cantes para mí hoy!- dijo la princesa de Imladris, sin quitarle la vista a su padre.- Quero una canción de amor... la última vez sólo cantaste para Ada, así que me lo debes!- agregó alegremente. Elrond creyó detectar el retintín familiar de Galadriel en la voz de su hija, pero Bilbo Baggins lo distrajo al iluminársele la cara y entusiasmarse, interrumpiéndose en la mitad de una exposición sobre las virtudes de la crema de cebolla en el pescado blanco.  
\- usted canta?- dijo con una gran sonrisa.- Eso es maravilloso! Podría escribirle algunas canciones, señorita Arien, tengo un montón empezadas! De verdad en casa hacía poco más que escribir... le gusta la historia élfica? Hay algunas muy hermosas que he traducido a lengua común...-  
\- Y es verdad lo que este joven señor me dice?- dijo Bofur con entusiasmo, palmeando a Elrohir en el hombro con tanta fuerza que lo salpicó del vino de la copa que el elfo intentaba beber.- Así que conoce la melodía para el Tell me Why en khuzdul? La última vez que oí esa canción fue de nuestro Thorin! Tiene que cantarla para nosotros, señorita, sería un regalo que habría valido la pena todo el viaje desde la Montaña Solitaria!!-  
Fantástico, pensó Elrond. Gracias hija. Ahora va a ser una Edad antes de que invitados se cansen de hacerla cantar y la tenga para mí a solas. Estás tratando que sienta celos? No se supone que soy muy sabio y muy viejo para eso?  
Mithrandir la escoltó del brazo al Salón del Fuego, seguidos por el pequeño hobbit que seguía proponiendo canciones, mientras que Arwen los seguía con los dos señores enanos alabando su gracias. Se acomodaron cerca de la chimenea, un pequeño grupo esta vez, preparando instrumentos, y Arien complació de inmediato a los enanos en su petición, las roncas voces uniéndose a una suya en su versión de Tell Me Why. Luego Mr. Baggins se unió con alegres, juguetonas melodías de la Comarca, e incluso Arwen, que no solíia cantar, se unió palmoteando y gorjeando el coro de “ Puede que sea un ratón gordo, pero mira cómo devoro”.  
Era una reunión animada con los elfos, los enanos y la humana riendo y cantando, y Elrond se halló en segundo plano y medio olvidado en su silla, observando la animación en sus caras.  
Muy bien, parece que no tan sabio.  
Elbereth, estoy celoso. Esque estos enanos no se irán a acostar nunca? Cuánto rato más pretenden tener a mi Arien cantando para su exclusivo disfrute?   
Elrond contuvo una sonrisa. Así que eso era estar celoso, como alguna vez había intentado explicarle Elros. Nuevo, e interesante.  
E irritante.  
Y el señor élfico de Rivendel siguió mirando a la mensajera cantar, el cabello liberado de su severo moño, los ojos gentiles, la voz segura en los altos y los bajos. Mithrandir y el hobbit sonreían con esas memorias antiguas en sus canciones, pero al oírla pronunciar puro quenya entre algunas canciones, Elrond tuvo que, sorprendido, reprimir inesperados e inadecuados deseos.  
Aún en medio de las canciones más alegres, había una hebra de tristeza en la voz de ella, en sus ojos.  
Y él quería tomarle la mano, decirle que no se preocupara, que todo estaría bien.  
Quería hacerla reír. Quería verla dormir. Quería verla cantar y danzar, quería observarla en secreto. Quería besarla lenta y dulcemente, con todo el tiempo del mundo, como sólo un elfo podía.  
Y sí, quería llevársela en brazos y hacerle el amor con la locura que incluso los hombres, qué decir de los elfos, llamarían bestial.  
Elrond reprimió una risa, dos dedos presionados en sus labios.  
Vaya.

 

Arwen echó a sus hermanos del Salón tan pronto como los señores de Erebor y Mithrandir se retiraron, casi al amanecer. Habían sido al menos cinco horas de canciones, y Arien parecía cansada, entibiándose las manos en el fuego en la noche fresca de primavera, aún sonriendo tras las buenas noches.  
Finalmente. Pensé que no se iban a ir nunca, Elbereth.  
Parece que mi legendaria hospitalidad se ha ido de paseo hoy.  
\- Arien?-  
La espalda de ella se nederezó de nuevo, incluso aunque debía estar cansada. Se había soltado el cabello hacía rato, y caía en ondas esponjosas sobre sus hombros, un bello caos distinto a la lluvia de seda élfica. No se giró, pero asintió; y sin embargo algo en su postura le dijo que no había oído sus pasos hasta que estuvo literalmente a su lado.  
A través del las cortinas de velo del balcón, podían ver el cielo en el horizonte empezando a palidecer a un frío azul, semejante al zafiro que destellaba en la mano de Elrond. Y allí, con esa promesa de un mañana radiante, que una ansia que nunca había conocido llenó al señor de Imladris, larga y lenta, pesada como el cansancio, insostenible como el hambre... dónde estaba su alivio?  
\- Sí, mi señor?-  
\- Has cantado al placer de todos... excepto al mío.- dijo él, despacio, y volvió a su silla de madera tallada, recostándose en el respaldo, observando su perfil junto a la chimenea. Se veía dulce y calmada a la luz de las llamas, y Elrond supo que quien la hubiera nombrado había tenido una verdadera visión en su Cilmesse, su nombre personal: Arien era más hermosa que nunca, como su tocaya, mirando directamente al fuego.  
Ella se volvió y le sonrió, y él, sin abandonar el trance al que el cansancio, el deseo y la naturaleza profética lo habían sumerguido, tuvo una segunda visión, más clara, más certera... los dos,, ancianos en un mundo desconocido, antiguos y sin embargo vivos, muy vivos, en esa misma sonrisa que parecía tener vidas y vidas de recuerdos. Como dos antiguos Ents encontrándose, reconociéndose en la perdida Tar Un Fuin... una mirada, un gesto, y un espejo cargado de dulzura, ajeno y sin embargo tan familiar, tan suyo...  
\- Qué puedo cantar para complacerlo, mi señor?- dijo él, aún muy formal, pero había algo del calor de las llamas en sus ojos normalmente tan fríos. Sentía ella lo mismo, esa atracción, ese trueno lejana que parecía presagiar que tarde o temprano se encontraría como la lluvia y las hojas?  
\- Lo que tú desees, meleth-nin.- dijo Elrond, pasivamente. Y sin embargo había desafío y hambre en su mirada, pero esperaba, los ojos clavados en ella, la palabra de amor un anzuelo en el agua quieta.  
Ella se sentó en los talones, el rostro vuelto al fuego. Pero cuando empezó a cantar en un susurro, su garganta ya cansada, el corazón de Elrond se soltó al galope en una oleada de hambre y ansia ensordecedora...

Omor henion i dhu Ely siriar, el sila  
Ai, Aniron… Ai, Aniron…  
Tiro! El eria e mor I'lir en el luitha' uren  
Ai! Aniron…

Sintió que le dolía el pecho, de tan fuerte que latía su corazón. Contuvo el aliento, los ojos oscureciéndose, pero no se movió, y se quedó allí quieto como el leño que arde, sin más que los ojos en ella; y cuando sus miradas volvieron encontrarse, Elrond se encontró con que le sudaban las palmas de las manos contra los brazos de madera de la silla al ver tanto frustrado deseo, tanta renuncia, tanto amor en sus pupilas.

An, Aniron, my love…  
Pero no volveré a asustarte.

Lentamente, tiernamente, Elrond extendió una mano, buscando, ni siquiera pidiendo. Y como atraída por un hilo invisible, Arien se levantó, y fue a su lado, y se arrodilló a sus pies, en donde el manto del señor de Imladris se extendía como un charco oscuro. Sus manos se encontraron, caliente por el fuego, fresca por el frío, y reposó la cabeza en sus rodillas, con un suspiro tan expresivo de alivio que era también un susurro de derrota.  
Amor, quiénes somos para resistirnos? Quién nos creemos que somos, para siquiera tratar?  
Aniron... te deseo yo también, mi amor...

Lágrimas en su pecho, silencio. La mano de él, suave, en el cabello desordenado. Y un susurro luego, ojos tristes, pero voz serena.  
\- El Señor Saruman respondió mi pregunta, con la respuesta que temía. Fui a Lórien, para preguntar más... estaba desesperada. Era la respuesta que quise tanto tiempo, pero ahora no es la que quería oír...-  
\- Pregúntame a mí.-  
\- Me odiarás.-  
\- Nunca.-  
Ella lo miró a los ojos, mientras se levantaba; él la imitó. Y allí, al amanecer, Elrond la vio caminar hacia el sol que nacía, y con la luz de Anor como un manto, preguntó:  
\- Dime quién soy, señor de sabiduría. Dime qué soy...-

 

Ya era media mañana cuando los dos, en la terraza del estudio, se quedaron en silencio tras tantas preguntas, respuestas, dudas y deducciones. Ella se había vuelto exhausta a las cascadas, observando la interminable estela del agua: Y Elrond, recostado en una otomana con un libro de genalogía en el regazo, miraba el cielo sin verlo, la cabeza aún latiéndole de la impresión.

Ella había vivo más de una Edad. Eso ya era extraño, incluso para un Numenoréano de larga vida o un hijo de Haleth: pero esa sólo era un lado de la cuestión.  
Su madre la había criado junto a sus hermanos tras huir de la masacre del Sirion, la misma que había convertido a Elrond y a Elros en huérfanos. Ella había nacido en Beleriand, como él.  
Y su familia había heredado el Corazón Escarlata. Sus hermanos habían envejecido y muerto como hombres antiguos de larga vida, como sus sobrinos, y sobrinos nietos.  
Ella no había envejecido un día desde su madurez.  
No dejaba huellas en la nieve o en las hojas.  
Ella cantaba como sólo un elfo puede, y tenía extraños sueños sobre una ciudad blanca en un valle entre montañas de nieve.  
Y después de años y años de investigar y preguntar, había logrado enterarse en la misma biblioteca de Elrond que Maeglin, el oscuro príncipe de Gondolin, el máximo traidor de los Eldalië, había tenido una amante humana que huyó con parte del tesoro de la Ciudad Oculta tras la muerte del hijo de Eöl.  
Maeglin... que traicionó Gondolin a Melkor, el corazón oscurecido por el deseo de su prima, la bella Idril Celebrindal, esposa del humano Tuor, madre de Earendil. Earendil el radiante... el propio padre de Elrond.  
Elrond reposó la frente en sus manos entrelazadas. En el rostro de Arien no había temor, sólo agotamiento como si revelar todas sus dudas, temores y teorías la hubiera drenado.  
No tenía que mirarla para saber. Ella daba por hecho que iba a arrojarla fuera de Imladris y cerrar la puerta.  
Mi amor, qué me importa de quién seas hija? Qué me importa lo que ese bastardo de Maeglin haya hecho en el pasado? Lo único que me importa somos tú y yo, ahora, y lo que siento...  
\- Mi señor...- la voz de ella lo hizo levantar la vista. Estaba de pie, siempre tan formal, y tenía la mano tendida. En ella, el Corazón de Turgon radiaba perfección, sus bellas luces rojas destellando al sol, y cuando se arrodilló a sus pies, Elrond sintió que su propio corazón se apretaba como si fuera el suyo el que ella sostenía en la mano.  
A ella le temblaban los labios.  
\- Arien, levántate, no...-  
\- Mi señor, esta reliquia le pertenece. Pero era mi única pista para saber, para entender... quién soy. Mi señor... yo jamás elegí ante los Valar, no como usted y su hermano, como Lúthien Tinúviel... por favor, tome esta joya que es suya, pero dígame...- su voz se quebró, y Elrond vio al fin la raíz de su desesperación, de su angustia, desnuda ante él, más íntima que se si se hubiera quitado la túnica.- Qué soy? Adónde debo ir? No muero, pero no parezco un Eldar. Parezco un Edain, pero no sólo sigo viviendo, a veces puedo ver... puedo sentir cosas que no son de este mundo y tengo memorias que no son mías, recuerdos... tengo que quedarme aquí, hasta que alguien me mate, viendo envejecer y morir a todos los Edain que he querido, o debo quedarme entre los Eldar y verlos partir uno a uno? Yo no tengo derecho a zarpar con ustedes? O podría tenerlo? Me lo he preguntado tanto tiempo... cómo podía amar a alguien sin saber qué destino me espera al fin? Cómo podía quedarme en un sitio sin saber qué será de mí? Señor, usted es llamado el más sabio de todos... ayúdame, por favor! Necesito saber!-  
\- Arien, mi querida, meleth nin...- la tristeza y un inmenso alivio inundó a Elrond, cortándole el aliento. Tantos años de tortura, y él sabía. Ella es lo que soy yo, un Peredhil, la unión de Elfo y Hombre. Por eso nos miramos y la atracción fue tan instantánea... por eso este amor, tan insoportable, tan indoblegable. La misma alma dividida y perdida... las mismas ansias.  
\- Necesito saber! Me siento como un Elfo aquí, me siento como una humana en Gondor, pero no puedo ser ambos! El mar me asusta, y a sin embargo a veces recuerdo un blanco horizonte que me llama.... Elrond, debes decirme... debo morir? O puedo zarpar? O....-  
Elrond presionó la joya de vuelta a su mano, y la abrazó contra su corazón, en donde ella sollozó toda la tensión, el miedo y el hambre de todos esos años.   
Viste a tus hermanos envejecer y morir como yo vi a Elros. Sentiste la distancia y la cercanía, la confusión entre tu lado élfico y tu lado humano que yo he sufrido toda la vida. Trataste de ser simplemente una mujer humana, como yo traté de ser sólo un elfo, y por eso estás llorando todas las lágrimas que yo he retenido tanto tiempo, mi amor.  
Y Elrond la oprimió en sus brazos sintiendo una sensación exhilarante y aterradora de libertad. Ahora entebndía porqué sus corazones latían al unísono: porqué había esperado tanto para amar, hasta encontrar a aquel que le correspondía. Sí, había sido una espera larga y torturante, y había valido la pena por este momento.  
Ella lo entendía.  
Él podía verse en cada nube y luz de sus ojos...  
Sintió la primavera a su alrededor, la mañana, las cascadas, los pájaros. Fue consciente de la cabeza de ella acunada contra la suya, cómo se calmaba en suspiros, cómo el alivio la inundaba a ella también con su simple contacto, y se dio cuenta que así, simplemente abrazados, ya era feliz como nunca había sido.  
Por fin. Y al mismo tiempo, estaban apenas empezando.   
Se quedaron abrazados, descansando al final de su viaje por un largo rato, los dos reacios a dejar ir al otro. Habían caminado tanto para llegar a este sitio, peleado, sufrido, y ahora era suyo: un momento de felicidad misericordiosamente engarzado en tantos días de soledad, felicidad tan pura, tan completa, que todo parecía compartir su alivio, la misma brisa enredando sus cabello juntos.  
Nunca nos separaremos. No me importa cómo. No te dejaré irte nunca más a ninguna parte, mi errante amor.  
\- Ojalá pudiera contestarte. No hay un caso como el tuyo, nunca, en todas las edades de antigua sabiduría que he leído. Quizá el caso de Mithrellas o Aredhel pudieran haberte ayudado, pero como ambas murieron, no podemos saber...- dijo Elrond suavemente. Arien se cubrió la cara, demasiado exhausta para llorar, pero Elrond continuó, acariciando la tensa espalda, sintiendo su aliento en el cuello.   
\- Pero sé exactamente quién es la única persona en la Tierra Media que puede darte una verdadera respuesta, sin error posible.-  
Ella levantó la cabeza de golpe, pero no podía apartarse: Elrond se había enrrollado un largo mechón de cabellos cobrizos como una traílla, y sonreía, los ojos destellando juguetones.  
\- la lógica dice que deberías poder zarpar conmigo; tú y yo somos lo mismo, mi amor. Pero porqué preguntarle a los Istaris, a Galadriel, a este tonto Peredhiel, cuando en mi concilio estuviste sentada junti a la persona que hace y envía los barcos a Valinor?-  
\- La persona que...- los ojos de Arien se agrandaron.- Lord Cirdan de los Puertos Grises es el Lord Cirdan que conocí???!!! Pero pensé que era un señor Edain!!!-  
\- Es por esa maldita barba. Le he dicho incontables veces que se la quite. Lo voy a afeitar yo mismo por la angustia que pudo haberte evitado...- dijo Elrond sacudiendo la cabeza, tanto a él como a Arien entrándoles la risa tonta. Arien acarició la mejilla de Elrond, que le besó la palma, sonriendo: como Peredhel, era uno de los pocos elfos que conocía la navaja de afeitar.- Él es muchísimo más antiguo que yo... inluso más antiguo que Galadriel, y tiene el provilegio de decidir quién zarpará y quién no. Si quieres, puedo darte un mensaje para él: los elfos de Mithlond no son muy abiertos a los extraños, pero puedo ir yo mismo a preguntarle, si quieres.-  
\- No.- dijo ella, los ojos brillantes, todo su cansancio ido.- Yo preguntaré. Pero te agradezco por el salvoconducto. Quizá a él no le importe demasiado mi... linaje?-  
\- Los Noldor tienen genocidio y fratricidio por lo que responder; los Teleri mismos han cometido crímenes... la sangre de Maeglin se derramó hace tanto tiempo, mi amor. – dijo con calma. Pero Arien estaba llena de energía e inquieta, y empezó a pasearse mientras Elrond aguardaba.  
\- Partiré de inmediato. Nunca he ido a Mithlond... cuánto me tardaré?-  
\- Tres semanas a caballo...-  
\- Dos. –  
\- Quieres irte de inmediato? Ahora?- dijo Elrond, su voz traicionando su decepción.   
\- Sé que no... no puedes abandonar Rivendel, pero...-  
\- No hablaba de eso.-  
\- Oh.-  
Elrond le echó una mirada ofendida, y Arien se sonrojó, bajando la vista, poniéndose el cabello tras la oreja.- Sí... comprendo que es muy rudo partir así... Me quedaré unos días... -dijo, con un suspiro.  
Elrond había tenido suficiente. A trancos, la oasó por el lado, fue a su escritorio, escribió dos líneas a toda velocidad, secó, dobló y selló el pergamino, y le lo alargó con un mohín ofendido, el lacre aún tibio con la muesca de su anillo.  
Arien se quedó mirándolo. Elrond le lo puso en la mano, e hizo un gesto hacia la puerta.  
\- Piérdete. Pero si te demoras más de dos semanas en ir y dos en volver, te iré a buscar y te cazaré como un venado, donde quiera que te metas, me has oído?-  
La sonrisa de Arien fue feliz y enérgica. Agarró la carta, hizo una reverencia, dio media vuelta, y salió corriendo.  
\- ARIEN DE GONDOR!!!- bramó Elrond.  
Ella regresó con la misma velocidad, se le echó encima como una ola al mismo tiempo que agarraba su olvidado manto, lo besó con tormentosa, húmeda emoción, y volvió a salir huyendo, cabello agitándose como la cola de un animalito.  
Elrond se echó a reír, dividido entre la irritación y la diversión.  
Infiernos. Puedo esperar un mes más. He esperado años incontables.   
Te amo, mensajera loca. Regresa rápido y a salvo. Regresa a mí con la respuesta obvia, y zarparemos juntos al Oeste, y seremos felices para siempre.  
Elrond se quedó en el balcón oyendo el galope alejarse, oyendo una canción de despedida en el aire, y cerró los ojos, porque las lágrimas en sus ojos no sabía si eran de frustración o de felicidad, o simplemente, de deseo.

Omor henion i dhu Ely siriar,el sila  
Ai, Aniron…  
Tiro! El eria e mor I'lir en el luitha'uren  
Ai! Aniron…

Y yo a ti, mi amor.

 

° Aniron Enya


End file.
